Untouchable
by Breeyar98
Summary: An 18 year old Kai is released from the Abby by his grandfather,and introduced to the outside world where he meets the world champion bladebreakers for the first time. Dark and brutal so beware, rated M for torture, lemon and more. SEQUEL "When it burns" is now up! ;)
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Okay, here we go again, another beyblade/Kai Hiwatari story. For those of you who have read "Behind the wall of sleep" this will bi similar in some aspects, but for the most part it will be much darker and far more brutal. Anyway, please give it a shot, and as always I greatly appriciate FEEDBACK! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"<em>Your nightmares, tell me about them. What do you see in the dark when your demons come? Are you perhaps afraid Kai? You cannot be afraid. I will teach you to fear nothing, because you will be forced to live through them all, and you will survive. Death itself will lose its mystery and become an old friend, so that when you meet her face to face she will become your ally…"<em>

The world, the real world, felt different somehow. Something had changed; I could feel it, sense it. The coppery smell of blood was familiar, yet at the same time it felt foreign, different. Everything was different here, and although I found the change of scenery to be most welcome I did not acknowledge this fact in the slightest. At least not on the outside. I was standing in the middle of an office, on display. Seated behind an elegant oak desk was a distinguished grey haired man.

He had cool mahogany eyes, just like me, and his silver hair was pulled back in a neat looking ponytail. A ponytail, it never ceased to amuse me that he had a ponytail. There was something about the combination of the unorthodox hairstyle and the tailored suit which didn't quite match his image. Still, it was all in the eyes, and they were cold, mean…..evil. There was something about him which would make your skin crawl, but I did not fear him. He had taught me better than that. It would be wrong to say that I hated him. I didn't, not quite. No, a fair assessment would be resentment. I resented him with a certain level of reserved acceptance, nothing more. He wasn't worth anything but resentment, and yet my entire existence seemed to revolve around him, hence the resentment. He was my grandfather. His name was Voltaire Hiwatari, and he was the only person who made me feel anything apart from indifference.

I took in my surroundings with mild interest. Things rarely caught my attention, but the room appealed to me. We were at the headquarters at the Hiwatari enterprises, in my grandfather's office at the 60th floor. Needless to say the view was magnificent, and the dark marbled floor was polished to perfection. A couple of guards were standing by the door, and I knew with certainty that there were several more outside the room. Still, they meant nothing to me, which my….I would like to say "watcher", but that would be to fair a description, was very aware of. Although my feelings regarding my grandfather were limited to resentment, I held no such considerations for Boris. I hated him; it burned in me, in my entire being whenever I looked at him, and he knew, they all did.

That being said he hadn't given me any reason to, or at least not to the same extent as my grandfather. Perhaps it was the biological connection, I don't know, but I held him in higher regard than most, although he had by no means earned this. Boris's nose was broken, blood seeping from it and onto his crisp white shirt. I had backhanded him only moments' earlier, and eyed my handiwork with a certain satisfaction.

"My my Boris, you should know better than to play with fire", my grandfather said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"He is mine!"

"Yes, of course sir", Boris responded dutifully, casually loosening his tie.

A brief flare of anger surged through me at the claim, but I suppressed it. There was no point in starting an argument which would only result in punishment on my part. I had learned from my mistakes, learned to ignore and control my temper, most of the time. When I was younger, before I understood _the game_, I would constantly overstep my boundaries. I still did, only in more subtle manners. So long as I played by the rules there were no consequences, and experience had taught me just how much I could push my luck.

That being said my grandfather made sure they never left any marks on me, never! Or at least not any permanent ones. However, he did not in the slightest allow this restriction to make my punishments any less painful. Instead he got creative. Sometimes he would come to watch, or to converse afterwards, torment me, or merely to observe. He was looking at me again, watching me, taking in every detail. Although I did not understand his objectives or motivations, I knew that he was fiercely possessive of me. Just watching, knowing that he owned me seemed to give him some sort of twisted pleasure. Boris had once told me that he viewed me much the same way as an expensive piece of art, only far more interesting and amusing to own. Naturally I hadn't taken very well to the metaphor.

I was wearing normal clothes for once, jeans and a t-shirt, instead of my typical training outfit. With a sigh I shuffled my feet, crossing my arms over chest. I was intrigued, uneasy. Something had changed, I just didn't know what. With a dismissive gesture my grandfather waved Boris off, and I watched with interest as he quickly walked off, feeling his nose. The guards left as well, forcing me to revert most of my attention over to him. He smiled at me, once again lost in his own fascination. Our eyes locked briefly, and for a few, coveted seconds I was allowed to let some of my frustration and stubborn displeasure shine through, before looking away.

When I was alone with him he was surprisingly tolerant of my moods. It seemed to fuel his possessiveness even more, to increase his already intense interest. To question or appear disobedient in public on the other hand…..I'd rather not dwell on the consequences. Of course I had done so on several occasions, but only to make a statement, to illustrate that he couldn't control me, not 100%. _The game_, our game, was what made disobedience a possibility to begin with, and despite its complicated nature I had become an expert in bending and manipulating the rules. My grandfather seemed to enjoy this stubborn unpredictability with a combination of pleasure and occasionally…..fear. He was afraid that he would someday lose control of me, but he still couldn't resist provoking me…owning me. Someday this would be his downfall, and we both knew.

"Please little phoenix, make yourself comfortable", he said, gesturing at the chair opposite his desk.

I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure of this unusual extension of courtesy. He had never asked me to sit with him before, and I did so with a certain wariness. The sensation was unreal; and I found the chair to be immensely comfortable, the complete opposite of what I was used to from the Abby. The fact that I was no longer standing in the middle of the room for him to admire was of course an added bonus. Instead he seemed to enjoy observing my puzzlement over this sudden change, taking me by surprise once more when he got to his feet. My first reaction was to stand up as well, but I remained. In a way I felt more at ease when I was alone with him. At least then I didn't have to think about appearances all the time. A soft thud was heard as he entered the minibar, and moments later he was back, placing a glass and an open can of coke in front of me. Next to the glass was a deep blue napkin, and on top of it…..chocolate, white chocolate. Despite myself I couldn't quite conceal my excitement. Such luxuries were a rarity; and he seldom allowed me the pleasure.

"It's for you, come on. I feel you have earned it"

I regarded him with another puzzled look, still somewhat put off by his uncharacteristic behavior. Then I slowly leaned forward, pausing to revel at the sensation of the cool metal against my palm, before pouring coke over in the glass. I gazed up at him momentarily, a thought suddenly occurring to me. Was this all a trap, could it be? Some new, unexplored part of _the game_? He smiled at my response, amusement evident in his tone when he spoke.

"Relax, it is genuine".

I took a sip, savoring the almost unfamiliar taste. He watched me the entire time, hungrily taking in my every reaction. I deliberately kept my features blank, refusing to give him anything. He didn't deserve anything but malice, and he knew. He just didn't care. I never touched the chocolate, despite my own craving. He looked almost disappointed, leaning back with a sigh, hands interlocked. There was something he wanted to tell me I realized, instantly wondering what it could be. In that moment I hated him, just for a brief couple of seconds resentment was replaced with fury. The fact that he owned me, controlled me, and that he took pleasure in it….. made my by blood boil. No one provoked me like he did, made feel as strongly. Rather than annoyance he made me feel rage, fear instead of uneasiness, and above all else despair. And yet, every once in a while he gave me a reward. It could be as simple as coke, white chocolate and a comfortable chair, but in some strange, irrational way it made me happy. I hated him for that, not resented, hated.

"After due consideration I have decided that you will be more useful for me here, by my side".

He let the words hang in the air for a while, intently scrutinizing me, waiting for a reaction. Needles to say I didn't give him the pleasure, I merely stared back, eyes narrowing. Freedom. Not total freedom, but still more than I had ever hoped for. That was what this meant, and I was prepared to take it…..with force if necessary. He smiled once more, genuinely pleased. He knew this was something I would never refuse. It was something I had craved for years, for most of my life. Yes, it was the ultimate offer on his part, and thus he had won this round. Yet again I would do as he pleased, only this time it would be different, very different…


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Here we go, chapter 1. Rest assured, although it is a little slow more will happen in the next one. Please R&R!**

**Kiray Himawari: Thank you so much for the review! Great that you like this so far:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>At first it felt completely unreal. I sat down at a café about 500 meters from the Hiwatari skyscraper, marveling at the traffic, the people and the scenery of New York City during rush hour. So many people, all in different shapes and sizes, some old, some young, and everyone had their own individualistic dress code. Of course I had been allowed outside the Abby from time to time, but never like this. Never…permanently.<p>

Naturally my grandfather didn't trust me. Not to the extent that he would leave me on my own. I had gotten not one but two babysitters, and although I was already irritated over the fact I decided to accept things, for the time being at least. They were supposed to follow me wherever I went, at what Boris had referred to as "an appropriate distance". At the moment they were seated at a table a mere 5 meters away, which in my opinion did not by any means qualify as an appropriate distance. They were both about my age, 18 maybe 19, a boy and a girl. Boris had referred to them as Tala and Kate, and I knew that they were 100% loyal to my grandfather. That being said it shouldn't be a problem to get rid of them. I just had to be patient and wait for the opportune moment. With a sigh I emptied my coke, gracefully standing up and walking in the direction of the closest shopping area. I had to find a hairdresser.

The time when my grandfather dictated my hairstyle and my clothes was now officially over. I wanted every trace of his rule gone, and that included the hideous grey and blue hair. Quite honestly I couldn't even remember what color it used to be when it was natural, and I didn't really care. So long as it was not blue and grey I was happy. That was the first thing I had done after leaving my grandfather's office; removed the blue shark fins on each cheek. The act had resulted in a somewhat strange mood change. I felt light, almost giddy with pleasure, like something heavy had been lifted off my back. Suddenly things did not seem as dark and gloomy as they usually did, some of the indifference was gone, and it was a most welcome change.

I wasn't picky, but chose the first hairdresser I saw, promptly ignoring the surprise plastered on the faces of my two stalkers. They could think whatever the fuck they wanted. As far as I was concerned they were living on borrowed time anyway, and it wasn't as if their opinion interested me. Come to think of it the girl was pretty, but then again that didn't mean that I held her in very high regard. The receptionist looked up when I entered, blushing intensely when our eyes locked. She was in her twenties, small and plump with blond hair and a lot of makeup. Her eyes were blue black, they almost looked bruised.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, sending me a sugary smile.

"No"

"Oh, well, normally we only accept prearranged appointments, but I would be happy to make an exception…. for you"…..

I only shrugged in response, and she beamed at me, showing me to a free chair in between and old lady with rolls in her hair and a guy about my age who's hair was being cut. The girl then hurried inside a small room to my left, quickly gathering scissors and other necessities. I stared at my reflection for a while, keeping an eye on Tala's movements behind me. Kate had disappeared when I entered, presumably to carry out Boris's bidding, whatever that might be. Still, better one than two.

"So, what can I do for you?"

I momentarily looked up, meeting her gaze in the mirror. A slight smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth, and I got a distinct impression that she wanted something from me, although I wasn't quite sure what.

"I want the color removed", I said, frowning at my own reflection. At least the shark fins were gone.

"And the cut?"

"Do whatever you like", I said dismissively, not really caring either way.

She ran her fingers testily through my hair, messing it up, and I sent her an annoyed glance, before deciding to behave. I was getting the color out, that was the important thing. Of course, she was a hairdresser so she had to at least make a couple of attempts at small talk. To my surprise she did however realize fairly quickly that I wasn't interested, and proceeded to wash out the color, clearly enjoying herself. It did take quite some time to get it out, and every once in a while she had go and get more chemicals. Whatever the people in the Abby had done to make the color stay in they had most definitely been thorough. It took her almost two hours to get it out completely, and I was feeling uncharacteristically patient, having decided that it didn't feel half bad when she massaged shampoo into it. She cut it afterwards. Not to short, just a little in the back and on the sides.

I left the place looking totally different, more…..I don't know, normal? To my surprise my natural color had been blond, with dark highlights. It was quite a light blond as well, and I wasn't sure what to think about it. Still, it wasn't blue-grey. Tala was following me at a safe distance, seemingly just as shocked as I felt. That being said I was in a good mood, and dropped by some clothing stores on my way back, buying whatever appealed to me and arranging for them to send it to the hotel. Finally everything was falling into place. I had new clothes, new hair, and I was meeting with a real estate manager later in the afternoon. After having lunch at the hotel I retired to my room, stripping down to my boxers and crawling into the soft, luxurious bed. Just the idea of sleeping whenever I pleased felt unbelievable, and to sleep in a seemingly huge hotel suite at the Hilton's at that. It was the complete opposite to the Abby, and I loved it. Add to that the fact that in here I was left alone. Of course, Tala and Kate shared the room next to mine, but I was still left alone. I briefly wondered what they thought about their new assignment, smirking ever so slightly before yawning, curling up to sleep.

When I awoke I had about an hour before my meeting with the real-estate manager, and I felt comfortably relaxed and energized. With a pleased sigh I stretched leisurely, absentmindedly showering and brushing my teeth before pulling on washed out blue jeans and a t-shirt. Life was good, very good. The closet by the far wall was stuffed with bags from various stores, and I had no intensions of cleaning up the mess; Boris could do that. Just then someone knocked on the door, and I turned around, guardedly watching the uniformed man who bowed before entering. He was merely hotel staff. A flare of annoyance surged through me when I spotted Tala outside in the corridor, and he quickly scurried inside his room again.

"What?" I demanded, not bothering to be polite.

"From…from your grandfather", the guy stammered.

I tilted my head to the side in puzzlement when he handed me an envelope, before bowing again and quickly removing himself from my sight. I opened it with hesitation, already knowing that this had something to do with _the game_. A gift, of course it was. I couldn't help but grin, weighting the set of car keys in my hands. The symbol of a prancing horse was unmistakable, and I quickly grabbed my wallet and newly acquired drivers license from the night stand, literally barging out the door. A Ferrari, he had given me a Ferrari!

I barely registered that Tala came running after me, everything else forgotten in the face of this sudden excitement. A Ferrari! That I had not seen coming. Almost electric with badly hidden impatience I skimmed through the note which was left in the envelope. It was an address and a parking number, and I took the stairs down to the hotel basement. It wasn't difficult to find; every other car paling in comparison. Pitch black and gleaming it was undoubtedly the sexiest thing I had ever seen. It looked angry, aggressive, striking, and it appealed to me, just as he had predicted I suspected. Either way a Ferrari was a Ferrari, this time I didn't care who won. For the time being _the game _was irrelevant. Carefully, respectfully, slid my hand over the smooth cool surface, marveling at the near perfect paintjob, and of course the feel of the lean, aerodynamic curves. Sweet!

After circling the car for some time, sucking in every detail, every impression, I carefully opened the door to the driver's seat, hesitating only for a few moments before entering. The engine awoke with an enraged snarl, and I leaned back in my seat, briefly closing my eyes, listening and enjoying the smell of leather and new car. Dranzer was the only thing I valued more than this car I decided, smiling slightly as I felt the dark blue blade heat up in my pocket. I spotted Tala and Kate in the rearview mirror moments later, busy starting the engine of a neat looking Lexus. Despite myself I grinned, deciding that it was about time I unleashed the savage power of the 458 on the New York streets. If they couldn't keep up that wasn't my problem.

I was not particularly well known in New York, my upbringing in the Abby had ensured that. That being said the GPs had already solved that problem, and despite the feeling of nostalgia at being 18 years old and barely knowing my own hometown I felt relatively good. Tala and Kate had in some miraculous way managed to find me, which did produce a certain irritation, but still. I didn't feel half bad. The car was amazing, and I had just bought an apartment worthy of a film star. Sure, Boris had scheduled a meeting with my grandfather in half an hour, but right now I didn't really care about that. Just then the traffic light went from red to green, and I pushed the car to its limits, the force of the acceleration pushing me back in my seat, the engine resembling that of a raging bull. I could see Tala's blue Lexus disappear in the rearview mirror, and without thinking I leaned back, laughing at the sheer thrill of the experience. Had my grandfather seen me now he would most likely have been mesmerized for day's on end, but he wasn't here and that made my mood reach new heights.

I parked the car in the garage beneath the skyscraper, pausing briefly to admire it before entering the elevator. The gift had surprised me, and now that I was starting to think clearly I realized that I probably shouldn't have accepted it. He owned me, and I hated myself for accepting it. Yet, the car, the feeling it gave me, it was addictive. But, most of all it was an untainted pleasure. It was something I could enjoy on my own without him watching. I knew all too well that I would not refuse it, not now that I knew what it had to offer. It felt like….like I was walking on clouds, and the idea of it being taken away felt almost depressing. I inhaled deeply, struggling to calm down, studying my reflection in the elevator's mirror covered walls. The blond hair made me look very different from what I was used to, more enigmatic in a way. I knew with certainty that other people found me attractive, but I myself had always felt lost in the blue and grey hair, the training clothes, and of course all the bruises which constantly covered most of my torso. They would fade and disappear only to be replaced by new ones, and the pain had over time become a normality.

That being said all the time spent training had given me a tall and athletic frame, and in a way I was grateful. As far as fighting skills went I was unmatched. Years and years spent perfecting fencing, hand to hand combat, beyblading, karate and a number of other things had made me more or less unbeatable. And, then there was that other thing, the uncanny ability which even my grandfather feared to some extent. The thought made me smile, and I exited the elevator with renewed enthusiasm. Boris was waiting for me outside the elegant, oak doors leading inside my grandfathers office, and he gaped at my appearance, struggling to comprehend what I suppose was an unexpected change.

"Ka…Kai!" He said, nervously fiddling with his chuffs, blushing.

"Hn", I responded offhandedly, pleased.

He opened the door for me, and I entered, knowing that changing my appearance without my grandfathers knowledge was a gamble, all the while enjoying the excitement of having done something I wasn't really supposed to. He was seated in the same chair as last time, only wearing another suit. I gazed intensely at him for a few seconds, before quickly reverting my attention to the floor, patiently awaiting his judgment. A slight rustling of fabric was heard when he stood up, but I didn't look at him, I merely waited. He stopped right in front of me, and I got a good view of his handmade leather shoes before he took a hold of my chin, studying me as if seeing me for the first time. Then he did what I hated more than anything else; he stroked my hair, ruffled it, before standing back. More than anything else I hated it when he touched me, hated it! I glared at him, and he laughed loudly, amused…pleased, which was a good thing.

"Sit".

I obeyed, noticing that someone had already prepared a glass of freshly pressed orange juice for me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and I knew that he had seen the change in me. He could tell that I was pleased.

"The car was to your liking?" He inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Yes", I simply said, unable to conceal my appreciation.

He smiled, clearly enjoying my unexpected behavior. I refrained from adding that I'd prefer not to have a babysitter, although he knew that I wanted to. Instead we settled on a comfortable silence. I slowly sipped my juice while he observed me, as always lost in his own obsession. He did consider me beautiful, I knew that. It was what interested him. He was obsessed with perfection, and had I not looked the way I did he would not had any interest in me whatsoever. Add to that my naturally cold and reserved mentality, which he had shaped and directed the way he saw fit.

"_Your mind is that of a predator, cold, calculated, intelligent….wild"_

I remembered the words clearly, spoken to me in a hushed, fascinated voice as I was pacing relentlessly back and forth in my cell. Sometimes that was just what I felt like; a caged animal. Like the jaguar in the zoo, trapped for the amusement of the watchers, unable to escape, unable to do anything but pull at its restraints, all the while knowing that it wouldn't matter. The car was part of that cage, an illusion of freedom which could so very easily be taken away. It was all part of _the game_, and I wondered how far he would dare to go. How much freedom he would give me. Despite what I would like to believe he still held the keys to my cage, he was still the biggest player.

"I suggest you take a vacation", he suddenly said, taking me completely by surprise.

"I would like for you to travel, to see the world, gain some more experience"

Another extension of freedom, another gift from him to me, yet another card on the table. Travel, experience….enjoy. It was what I wanted, and yet again he had gained the upper hand by offering me that which I couldn't, wouldn't refuse. Because there was always a price, I just didn't know what. Then again why not? I didn't have very much to lose, everything considered. Once again I was cornered, frozen in an almost kinetic stillness, undecided, caged. He knew, of course he did. Even to him I was difficult to read, but he still had that understanding which I resented. Boris couldn't figure me out, and so he feared me. My grandfather on the other hand….He might not know everything, but he knew enough to play me, enough to control me.

"How long?" I asked.

"2 months, 3, 4", He responded

"However long you see fit"

My eyes widened slightly at that, and once again I was tempted, very tempted to accept. In a way I already had. Deep down I had already decided, I just didn't feel at ease with the decision. It was a long time, 4 months, and I wanted it, badly! Still, for him to let me out of his sight for so long was a sacrifice on his part, I knew that. So why did he offer this opportunity? Surely there had to be a reason. Normally he preferred to have me close by, were he could keep an eye on me to make sure I behaved to his liking.

"Where?" I wondered, looking expectantly at him. Surely he had something planned?

"That is your choice".

I was left speechless, and we both knew then that he had won, again. Just like the car there was no way I would say no to this, no fucking way! I didn't care that Tala and Kate would most likely go with me, I didn't care about potential consequences. I wanted to live, to experience, and this was the ultimate chance. His smile widened, and I nodded briefly at him, waiting for his approval before I slowly got to my feet, proceeding to leave. My head was spinning, I felt almost nauseous. 4 months, 5 months, perhaps 6 months, and I could go wherever I wanted. An odd, unfamiliar but surprisingly comfortable feeling flowed through me, I was…..exited….


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Here we, things are starting to heat up a bit. The liquid water tank thing is from an old movie btw, just in case you wondered;)**

**Anyway, PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**Kiray Himawari: Thank you so much for yet another review! Yes, it seems a little too good to be true right? I am afraid you will have to wait and see what happens, but if you have any suggestions or wishes plese tell me:) Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**3 to 6 months later**

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you feel trapped Kai? Do you feel alone? I could make it stop; I could give you what you crave, for a price. Would you like that Kai? I know you would, but you have to give me something in return. You know what I want don't you? I said…..don't you? "<em>

My eyes fluttered open momentarily, and I exhaled, concentrating on the characteristic whistling of the cicadas. The heat had felt overwhelming at first, strangling almost. However, this was several months ago, and by now I had learned to cherish it. I was in Morocco, unsurprisingly for the first time ever, and tomorrow morning I was scheduled to board a plane to New York. It was safe to say that I had toyed with the idea of running away. On more than one occasion I had purposefully lost both Tala and Kate, roaming the streets for days on my own. Still, there was always something in me which forced me to go back and find them, despite the frustration and the despair this caused me. I had the keys to the cage, I just didn't have the courage to use them, and soon he would take them back.

I had not contacted him, not once, and I had been gone for 5 months and 16 days. Did I miss him? No, of course not. For a while I had even suppressed the memories, pretended to start with a clean slate in a world I longed to explore and experience. I had traveled to Mexico, Chile, Argentina, Egypt, China, Panama, and Brazil, just to mention a few. The best 5 months and 16 days of my life, there was no doubt about that. Finally I felt alive; I had gotten a taste of what it was like outside the cage, and although didn't feel ready to leave it, I was most definitely reluctant to return. It still wasn't too late, I knew that. I could just leave now, go underground, disappear to some desolate Island in the Caribbean. The thought was tempting, but no, I couldn't do it.

Another flare of bittersweet frustration flowed through me, and I rolled over on my stomach, burying my face in cushions, wondering how he could control me out here, far, far away. I knew that Tala made daily reports to Boris concerning my whereabouts, which undoubtedly found their way to my grandfather's desk. Nothing escaped him, and by now he was probably well aware of the fact that I had runaway, only to return a few days later on several occasions. He would be pleased, would feel certain that yes, he really did own me. Perhaps he would allow for more freedom? I grimaced slightly at my own trail of thoughts, rolling over on my side again, looking to distract myself. I had met an Australian girl two days earlier, and she had decided to spend the night. Needless to say there were plenty of distractions to indulge in.

The next morning was hectic, and I felt surprisingly empty. I suppose you could call it an anticlimax, I don't know. The last few months had been spent doing various exiting things; riding Arabian horses in the deserts of Dubai, surfing in Mexico, enjoying the night life of Rio de Janeiro. The list seemed endless, but it didn't matter. From this moment on that was only memories, safely tucked away at the back of my mind, and some stored on the memory card in my camera. Still, I suppose it was better than nothing. I wondered if I would ever be allowed to go back, to experience something even remotely similar to this again. Unlikely but possible I decided, barely registering the slight shudder as the plane touched down in New York.

I was picked up in a black limousine with darkly tinted windows. No surprises there. I would have preferred driving the Ferrari, but for practical purposes I had left it at my apartment. The car was one of the few things I had missed, that and my katana. Dranzer I always brought with me, and aside from those three things, well, Dranzer was not really a thing, there wasn't much I truly cared about. Certainly not my grandfather. That being said I was anxious to meet him, only for all the wrong reasons. I felt certain that this was where we were going, to meet with him, on his terms as always.

It was winter in New York, and someone had been considerate enough to leave a change of clothes in the car. Dark jeans, shoes, a heavy sweater, and a proper jacket. Despite this I still felt more like a surfer. I had gotten a tan, for the first time in my life, and my hair had been bleached by countless hours spent outside, riding the waves. There was something about surfing which appealed to me; not only the speed and the adrenaline kick, but the feeling of complete harmony while riding a wave in perfect balance. It took skill, and I liked that. I enjoyed the challenge, which for me would always be half the fun.

The car came to a halt moments later, and the driver opened the door for me, ushering me inside. We were outside a huge mansion, and although I didn't have the time to see much more than the gate and some flower ornaments I could easily tell that it was huge. Of course it was; my grandfather had always been one for grand gestures, and this villa certainly didn't disappoint.

Inside the furniture appeared to be original, handmade in polished oak which gleamed in a complex variation of maroon, chocolate brown and mahogany, with cushions and curtain's made from old fashioned, ivory colored silk. In addition to this the entire house was literally stuffed with expensive paintings. On every wall there were two or three of them, mostly done with oil, but I also spotted a couple of pastel aquarelles. All together they were probably worth a fortune, and I briefly wondered wheatear he had handpicked them himself, or if he had sent someone. Personally I wasn't really that interested in cultural things, but then again my shielded existence in the Abby was most likely to blame.

Sometimes I wondered what it would have been like, growing up in a normal family. Then again I didn't really understand the concept of normality, I just knew that I was different, whatever that meant. My birthparents had been dead for several years, and I held no memory of them. Occasionally I was able to gather small scraps of information, a slip from my grandfather, small comments here and there from Boris. However, the only thing I knew with certainty was that my grandfather used hated them. Perhaps he was the one who had killed them. It wouldn't surprise me if he had, but as with everything else connected to _the game_, I knew better than to ask him directly.

He smiled when I entered the seemingly huge living room on the first floor, and I could immediately tell that he was pleased with my appearance. At first he merely stood erect in front of the fireplace, outlined by scarlet flames. Then he turned around, approaching me much like the last time, circling me, looking for the changes I already knew were there.

"Look at you!" He marveled, eyes gleaming coldly in the warm light.

"You really are magnificent"

It took most of my self-control not to say something outrageous, and yet I still managed to let a far too sharp response leave my mouth without thinking. Well, I suppose it was pretty outrageous, at least as far as my grandfather was concerned. Perhaps my time spent abroad had boasted my confidence to an unwise level, I don't know. Either way it was undoubtedly a mistake on my part.

"Fuck you!" I blurted, knowing in that same instant that I had just secured another horrendous punishment.

He stared at me, puzzled, and I lowered my gaze timidly to the floor, a slow burning fury slowly awakening. I didn't like submitting to him, I hated it, but for some strange irrational reason I still did whatever he demanded. The fact that I had returned here in the first place was after all more than enough proof. He no longer needed the cage to control me, or perhaps he did, he had just made it a little larger. Slowly, deliberately he ran two fingers across my cheek, briefly running a hand through my hair.

"You know Kai, I really don't like punishing you, but I am afraid I cannot let such ignorance go unnoticed"

I didn't look at him; I merely waited, wondered what he would do this time. As long as he didn't chose the box. I could take pretty much anything except that. Please, don't say it! I silently begged, hoping with all of me, praying, that he would chose something else. Of course he didn't. Why would he? He knew that out of all the things he used to torment me that was the one I hated the most. It was the one thing I still feared, the one punishment I would do pretty much anything to avoid. He stared at me, a dark, steel like glint evident in his eyes. Despite my own predicament I couldn't resist glaring back at him, defiantly narrowing my eyes. For a few tense moments I actually considered lashing out at him, but quickly dismissed the idea when he regarded me with an amused smile, clearly aware of my inner turmoil.

"Have the box prepared", he said, that cruel streak which I knew all too well radiating from him.

I scowled at the guards as they approached me, debating whether or not I should put up a fight. In the end I settled on a reserved indifference, not resisting when they started to undress me. The sooner I got it over with the better, I reflected, resisting the urge to shiver when the doors to the living room opened, and they carried it in….the box. The shape resembled that of a coffin, and I suspected that the experience was much the same; the darkness, the claustrophobia, the feeling of being locked away, utterly alone and abandoned. This I could take, the thing that pushed me over the edge was the water, the sensation of drowning. They called it a liquid breathing tank, and although I hadn't exactly made an effort to understand the specifics, I understood the concept well enough. Filled with a breathable liquid the tank was designed to replicate the sensations of drowning, only that you didn't. You survived, you just felt like shit afterwards.

Predictably enough I regretted being so compliant when they opened the lid, and the unmistakable odor of chemical's washed through the room. The tank itself was empty for the time being, the outside covered in pipes which were again connected to another, smaller tank. It was quite the contraption, and it had taken 7 people to manhandle it down from the second floor and in here. In a way it reminded me about an ancient instrument of torture, just the way it looked, the way it…felt. I had been forced in there several times, and the memories were etched into my mind, every single one.

With a sneer I incapacitated the man who was holding me with a swift roundhouse, making a halfhearted lounge for the door. They were on top of me immediately, and I was hauled up to my feet, before being dragged across the living room after my arms, only wearing my boxers. Moments later I was more or less thrown inside the tank, and before I had the time to react the lid was smashed shut, reducing all outside noise to dull, muffled thuds.

My breathing was going crazy, and without thinking I started kicking and screaming, thundering against the metal casing above my head. There was a transparent square there, just large enough for someone to look inside, and through it I could see the intricate painting which adorned the entire ceiling of the living room. It resembled a hunting motive, forest, horses with riders in red jackets and beige pants, dogs, a fox. A soft bouldering was heard, and I started hyperventilating as the water like substance started filling up the tank, feeling cold and heavy as it slowly crept up towards my face. With renewed power I continued banging my fists against the transparent rectangle, barely registering the pain.

It rose quicker and quicker, the smell of it burning in my nose. With effort I pressed my face against the lid, inhaling as much air as possible, and then I was completely submerged. Suddenly I heard nothing more than the soft humming of moving liquid, and for a few short, blissful moments I enjoyed the unusual silence. And there it was, the pressure on my lungs, the craving for oxygen, the painful realization that sooner or later I would be forced to breath in. I could see my grandfathers face in the transparent square just above me, and our eyes locked for only a few seconds before I rolled over on my stomach, refusing to look at him, not wanting him to see my undisguised despair. Despite the fact that I knew it wouldn't kill me I was just as afraid as the first time, just as frantic. My eyes started to blur, my heart thundering in my chest, the sound resembling that of a machine gun, I was nauseous from lack of air, almost delirious from a combination of fright and pain. And then, after a few horrible seconds more I slipped into a grateful darkness, my entire body suddenly feeling heavy and numb.

* * *

><p>"How are you?"<p>

The question was uttered with what I could only assume was genuine worry. Or not worry, merely a statement from his side to assure me that he cared. I knew he did, but I still resented him, and his motives were as always ambiguous, whatever they were.

With slow, painfully stiff limbs I rolled over on my back, trying, but failing miserably at getting to my feet. My eyes felt dry and sore, and I reeked of chemicals. My grandfather was relaxing in a chair next to my bed, and I concluded that we were most likely in one of the bedrooms on the second floor. He was balancing a glass of vintage red wine on one knee, studying me with his usual possessiveness. My hair was still wet, and I was freezing. I could even feel goosebumps rise on my arms, and my teeth were rattling, which suggested that they had just pulled me out of the box. My grandfather waved at a couple of aids, and they immediately came rushing forward, blankets and cushions being wrapped around my shivering frame.

"Your apartment is almost ready, you just have to pick out some furniture."

I didn't react to the statement, but accepted a cup of hot chocolate from a servant, my hands finally getting the warmth they needed. The taste was divine, and I took several slow sips, struggling to ignore the burning from the chemicals still left in my throat.

"Bring him another one, and something to eat, I don't want him to get dehydrated", he added as an afterthought, eyes never leaving my face.

They scattered about, hurrying to carry out his orders, and within minutes I had gotten a new hot chocolate and freshly made ravioli from the kitchen. Needless to say I didn't touch them, I wasn't hungry, merely tired, exhaustion wrapping itself around me like a thick, all consuming blanket. I sat the cup down on the night stand, rolling over on my side with obvious effort, facing the wall, slowly drifting off to sleep. I could hear him move around behind me, and was too tired to resist when he once again stroked my hair, gently massaging my neck. More than anything else I wanted to scream at him not to touch me, to leave me alone, but right then I simply didn't have the energy.

"Fuck you", I mumbled weakly, in Russian this time, and he laughed.

"Sleep well little phoenix", he said, and then I was gone.

For once I slept properly, my mind too tired to conjure up some grotesque nightmare I suppose. I still felt somewhat groggy when I awoke, but everything considered I was in good shape. The servants served me breakfast in bed; coffee, freshly pressed orange juice, homemade bread and honey straight from the beehive. My grandfather had clearly decided to leave me to my own devices, and I showered and dressed as quickly as possible. Some sweetheart had even moved my car from the appartment and it was waiting for me in the small, graveled roundabout just outside the entrance. I will admit that my mood improved a tiny bit at the sight of the sleek, predatory like vehicle, and I promptly grabbed the keys from the butler. Tala's blue Lexus was waiting patiently behind it, engine running, and I flashed him a death glare, daring him to try and intercept me.

I didn't drive straight home, but made a few stops on the way, buying some necessities for my new home. Due to my unexpectedly lengthy vacation I hadn't had the opportunity to furnish it yet, and as of now it was empty apart from the two bathrooms and the kitchen, which had been installed while I was a way. Unsurprisingly it wasn't possible to fit anything in my own car, which forced Tala to fill the Lexus to the brink with various stuff.

Of course, I had arranged for transport of the larger pieces, and he didn't have to do it. It was I who had insisted, and I smirked devilishly as I watched the cramped car in the rearview mirror on my way back. Deep down I was well aware of the unfairness of taking my frustrations out on him rather than my grandfather. Then again he was assigned to keep an eye on me, and I didn't feel particularly bad, everything considered. I didn't want him here, but he still remained, and the consequence of this was his problem, not mine. All in all Tala was the one to watch; Kate was harmless, merely an attempt at distracting me I suspected, but Tala was different, more alert. If I wanted to get rid of them I would have to start with him.

Moments later I parked the car in the driveway outside my apartment, or rather, small villa. It was modern, built from glass and dark wood with three floors and a balcony. I even had a small garden and a pool in the backyard, hidden from the neighbors by an impressive and well kept hedge. With a yawn I exited the car, deciding that Tala could get the job of coordinating with the following truck containing all the furniture. Better to keep him busy.

I was just about to enter when I heard footsteps, and turned around as a group of four people rounded the corner, pausing to check me out. Their leader, a small, chubby boy with grey eyes and dark blue/grayish hair grinned at me, taking a couple of steps forward.

"Hi! My name is Tyson, this is Max, Kenny and Rey", he said, looking expectantly at me.

There was a brief silence in which I seriously considered walking over and kicking his ass. For some reason his mere presence was enough to push me over the edge; I was tired, humiliated and angry, and I didn't have any tolerance for bullshit. His next words however, silenced me.

"We are your new neighbors"….


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Yay! Chapter 3:) Quite some things happens this time, but it will get even more interesting in the next one. And, I need som love here, were are the reviews folk?**

**PLEASE GIVE A FEEDBACK!**

**Kiray Himawari: Thank you so much for yet another review! Great that you like how Kai's character is progressing. I think for me that is the most challenging part, because nothing can make up for a really bad charcter. Regarding Voltaire I am still not quite sure were this is going, but I am trying to develop his character as much as I can through Kai's judging eyes :) Anyway, thank again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>After the incident with my grandfather I had retreated to my new home, resting and regenerating. I kept to myself, busy furnish the house and licking my wounds. Tala and Kate had moved in to the house across the street from mine, and I had made it a priority to equip all windows with blinders. Apart from this I hadn't really done anything productive; keeping up with my training was after all a necessity in itself.<p>

Of course, I had been outside a couple of times, but only to buy groceries. This day however, I felt different. Boris had visited that previous evening to deliver a dinner invitation, and after a good night's sleep my mind felt surprisingly sharp. In a way I looked forward to seeing my grandfather. It was one of those rare occasions where my curiosity took over; silencing any doubts I might have had to begin with.

He wanted to see me, to observe and watch me, to own me, as always. Then again the invitation also held something else, I knew this with certainty. I was to receive some sort of explanation, or perhaps merely an assignment, I couldn't be completely sure. Whatever it was I would finally get an idea of why he had released me from the Abby, and above all else I craved answers. Knowledge equaled power, and power equaled control. More than anything I wanted control over myself and my own life, and I was prepared to fight for it, which it would eventually come down to in the end. That being said I was realistic, and just like the jaguar I had decided to pick my fights carefully.

With a surprising amount of enthusiasm I pulled the covers aside, getting to my feet feeling relaxed and energized. It was 7 o'clock, and I had decided to go for a run through the neighborhood. In the Abby I had never been a very eager runner; mainly because I was forced to do it, but also because it bored me. The idea of running for hours on a machine disgusted me, and add to that the fact that I was constantly monitored.

Here I could run outside, inhaling fresh, crisp air and take in all the sights and impressions of the outside world. I could run as far and as I fast as I liked, and if I was in the right mood I could bring my I-pod. It was a completely new existence, and I was still busy exploring unknown territory. In the Abby even the smallest of decisions regarding me was made by someone else. They decided what I should eat, what clothes I should wear, when I should sleep, when I should train….Every aspect of my life had been dictated by others, and if I refused I was punished.

It was Boris who had been responsible for me in the Abby. Of course, my grandfather was the one who planned out my training schedule. It was him who had the final say, and he had visited me on a daily basis. That being said Boris was the one who coordinated things, made sure that everything regarding me ran smoothly. I suppose that was part of why I hated him so much, because I had been on his mercy for so many years. He was weak, a follower; someone controlled by their own fears. Like most people he had settled on carrying out my grandfather's bidding without ever questioning them. One didn't question Voltaire Hiwatari, not without being prepared to take the consequences. I suspected that this was part of his fascination with me; because no matter how many times he took me apart, crushed me, I continued challenging him. Naturally I had learned my craft well, and I had become cunning, manipulating, sly. All qualities which were invaluable when dealing with him. Over time my efforts had become more refined, and through _the game _I had learned being subtle.

The natural intuition one needed when fighting, the impulsive instincts which I had been taught to rely on, they meant nothing to _the game_. There making split second decisions under pressure came second. _The game _forced you to plan ahead, gave you time to try and foresee your opponents moves, and thus respond accordingly. I did not by any means enjoy it.

Unlike my grandfather who thrived on schemes and hidden motives I had always preferred the straight forward approach. Either people bent to your will, or you removed them. I suppose I was fairly uncomplicated that way, the problem was just that so far I hadn't been presented by a whole lot of opportunities in which it would work. Then again I suspected that in the end that was what it would be like, a fair fight, everything considered.

I left moments later, wearing dark grey sweatpants, a t-shirt and Nike'ies. Predictably enough Tala came scrambling out the door across the street shortly afterwards, and as I picked up speed along the sidewalk I caught him struggling to get dressed, all the while running flat out to keep up with me. A brief surge of frustrated rage flowed through me, but I quickly suppressed it, accelerating in an attempt at getting out the aggression. I couldn't even go for a run without being followed, and there wasn't really a whole lot I could do about it. He was keeping me on a tight leash I noted, realizing that he was probably keeping an eye on me when I was in the house as well. Now that I thought about it I felt certain that it was bugged, and I ran faster, barely registering that I had left Tala behind long ago. There was no point in removing potential bugs; then I would only alert him.

With a frustrated growl I took a sharp left, running up a small hill and ending up exactly where I had started. I hadn't been gone for very long, only 45 minutes. Still, I was warm, and I had run a considerable distance. Were Tala was at didn't interest me in the slightest, and I spotted Kate by the mailbox on the other side of the road, staring intently at me. She was only wearing a pair of panties and an oversized t-shirt, and blushed profoundly when I glanced in her direction, quickly going back inside. A slight smirk settled at my countenance, and I stretched leisurely, pausing to admire the Ferrari before going inside. I was just about to open the door when I once again heard those all too familiar footsteps, and my hand hesitated a moment too long on the door handle.

"Hey neighbor!"

I turned around, regarding the intruder with a skeptical stare. Since my first meeting with my new neighbors four days ago I hadn't been particularly impressed. The grey haired loudmouth, Tyson I think his name was, had knocked on my front door a couple of times, but I had refrained from opening, not overly interested in the prospect of involving myself with lesser beings. Or perhaps not lesser, but they were most definitely annoying. I had gotten into a comfortable routine of swimming some lengths in the pool every evening before going to sleep, and as with most things I didn't appreciate disturbances. Unfortunately for them this hadn't stopped the weakest one, the slight feminine looking boy with no eyes, from wandering into my garden, MY garden, while I was swimming.

Okay, perhaps I was a little harsh. One of the others had kicked a football over on my side, and of course they had sent him to retrieve it, him! The weak link. Not that I had been particularly mean to him; I had merely told him to leave, which he had done within seconds of his arrival. It was only fair. As I said I don't like disturbances, and I certainly don't tolerate bullshit.

"Whatever", I responded absentmindedly, turning to opening the door.

"Hey, why are you so rude? We just wanna talk"

It was the loudmouth again, and I noticed that he was rather persistent. One of the others, the blond one with freckles, put a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Tyson! Calm down, he is our neighbor", the one from yesterday hissed, clearly remembering our previous encounter.

I witnessed the exchange with mild amusement, wondering if they were aware of how ridiculous they appeared. Clearly the one named Tyson did not, because he roughly showed his companion to the side, taking a couple of steps forward. My eyes narrowed at his aggressive stance, the predator in me coming to life in an instant. He didn't know how to fight. His stance alone had already betrayed him, and I didn't find his physique particularly impressive. No, he was all mouth I decided, nothing worth wasting my time on.

"Do you blade?" He demanded, and I sent him a calculating stare, surprised.

"Depends"

"On what?"

I smirked, suddenly interested. Dranzer had gotten a well deserved break since I had returned from my vacation. Perhaps it was time to start the daily routine again. Either way this seemed like an appropriate opportunity. The guy, Tyson, suddenly pulled something from his pocket, and I immediately tensed, years of training taking over in an instant. Of course it was only his blade, and I let out a slow breath, noticing that he had a bit beast. Not that this was anything new; in the Abby most people had one, and I still didn't regard him as much of a threat.

"Don't mind him, he is just a little full of himself"

I reverted my attention over to the dark haired one with the cat eyes, somewhat intrigued with his appearance. He was wearing what I identified as a traditional Chinese outfit, with loose, blue trouser and a fitted west which matched his bandana. Although I was not particularly educated on the subject of normality I felt pretty certain that it wasn't your average outfit. He smiled at me, and I stared at him, uncertain as to what his motives were. It seemed genuine, but then again the idea of someone being friendly just to be friendly was foreign to me.

"My name is Rey", he continued, smiling again.

It struck me that I was supposed to respond, but Tala chose that exact moment to round the corner at blazing speeds, and I paused to send him a death glare. The color of his hair resembled that of his face; fiery red, and his t-shirt was soaked with sweat. I caught the look of alarm in his eyes as he took in Tyson's aggressive stance, and my glare intensified, daring him to even think about intervening. The mere fact that he was here made it almost tempting to make a scene, even thou I would normally consider such a scenario as being beneath me. To my annoyance Tala seemed to have figured this out, and stalked warily inside, all the while looking rather worried.

"Kai Hiwatari", I said, finally answering the Chinese.

He nodded in return, still smiling at me. Then the blond one with freckles took a couple of steps forward, introducing himself as Max. The slight one from yesterday was named Kenny, and then there was the loudmouth with the hideous baseball cap, Tyson. I regarded the group with one final nod before going inside, leaving them outside on the lawn. Rude, Tyson had accused me of being rude. Perhaps I was. I had noticed that my behavior differed from that of the general population, but I hadn't really viewed it as being rude. Well, I suppose that was their problem. There was no way I would let him dictate my behavior. That being said I should probably try and be a little more diplomatic now and then. Unfortunately it is one of those thing which are easier said than done, at least as far as I was concerned.

I was just about to enter the shower when someone disturbed me yet again, and with a low growl I ran down the stairs to the first floor. As always I was feeling slightly on edge before dinner with my grandfather, and I was in no mood for more small talk with my new neighbors. My entire being felt tense and uneasy, filled to the brink with cold anticipation. I skidded to a halt in front of the door seconds later, tearing it open with a certain amount of aggression.

To my surprise Kate was standing outside, her hand raised, prepared to knock once more. She tensed when I looked at her, a purplish blush slowly creeping up her cheeks. I registered that I made her uncomfortable, probably because I was only wearing a towel, but at this point I was way past caring about such trivial things. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, trying to say something but unable to find the words.

"What?" I demanded, eyes narrowing at her

"I…can I come inside?" She hesitantly inquired.

There was a brief silence in which no one moved. It was clear to me that Tala had sent her, I just didn't know why. Naturally I had my suspicions, but then again I felt somewhat uncertain as to wheatear or not I was underestimating him. The girl was wearing a pair of jean-shorts which barely covered her but, and a see through top…..in December. Of course I was attracted to her, but I had a sneaking suspicion that this was exactly why she was here. The question now was what to do about it? Then again I only had too options at the moment. I could sleep with her, play along, try and reveal whatever her motives were, or I could simply close the door. As it was I chose to compromise.

"Go ahead", I said, opening the door.

She flinched at the sarcastic edge in my voice, and glanced nervously up at me as she walked past. I was vaguely aware of the fact that I probably appeared very intimidating to her, both because I was the one I was and of course because I was so tall. I followed her inside the kitchen, leaning against the fridge with my arms crossed over my chest as I observed her. She sat down by the kitchen island, leaning forward so that I got the whole view.

I merely regarded her with a cold stare, waiting for her next move. In a way it was slightly ridiculous, and I could literally feel her embarrassment. From the first time I had laid eyes on her she had seemed shy and uncomfortable in her own skin. Like most girls she blushed, giggled and stammered whenever she was in my vicinity, and there was no doubt that she was way out of her league. For her to show up at my doorstep like this, clearly under orders to try and seduce me…..I felt sorry for her.

"_Tell me Kai, what do you see? What is your world like? Is it a dark place, a lonely place? I want you to explain it to me, help me understand you. What do you see, what do you see in the dark when your demons come?" _

I shook it off, burying it as deeply as I could. "You can leave, I am not interested in sleeping with you", I said, voice hoarse with suppressed frustration.

She looked at me, her eyes slowly widening in realization. A number of emotions flashed in her eyes as she looked at me; relief, shock, bewilderment, shame, sadness, humiliation at being dismissed when she clearly wanted something. With slow insecure movements she pulled her top up, before leaving me alone in the kitchen. Perhaps I had been a little harsh. It was not in my nature to feel compassion towards others, and especially not regarding those who wanted something from me. Still, she was clearly uncomfortable with her task, and it struck me that perhaps this was not the first time she had done something similar. The whole thing made me feel oddly uncomfortable, and I tried to shake it off, albeit unsuccessfully. The door was closed silently shortly afterwards, and I watched her tiptoe hurriedly across the street. She was crying.

I remained by the kitchen window for a few minutes, observing the house across from mine, wondering what was going on inside. Despite myself I hoped they wouldn't punish her, but all in all there was no use dwelling on it. She wasn't worth anything to me. With that I left the kitchen, finally being able to enter the shower alone and at peace. The rest of the day I dedicated to training. I spent nearly five hours in a nearby Dojo, perfecting my swordsmanship with the help of my private teacher. He had tutored for almost 7 years, and despite the fact that I had long since surpassed him I could still learn. Afterwards I trained karate, and then in the end I jogged home, having precisely an hour to get ready before dinner with my grandfather.

To say that I was annoyed would be an understatement. Upon arriving home I had discovered a flat, black box waiting for me at the kitchen table, and then another box on the counter. It was an Armani suit, sown after my measurements I suspected, along with Italian leather shoes, also handmade. An elegant business card with the word "Recette" written in silvery letters was strategically placed on top of the suit, and with a sigh I threw it aside. It was a good restaurant I suspected, probably one of New York's finest for my Grandfather to bother with reservations. Then again he didn't have to reserve anything. Wherever he showed up they more or less stumbled over each other in order to please him, which didn't really surprise me.

After seriously considering showing up in jeans and a t-shirt I took a quick shower, before putting on the suit. It looked good on me, and it was a welcome change. Then again I still hated wearing it. Not because it was a suit, just because it was he who had decided that I had to wear it. It merely proved what I was already painfully aware of. I was still locked inside his cage, and I really should have left when I had the chance.

Once again he held all the cards, and I knew better than to challenge him again. In my naivety I had deluded myself into thinking that there was only one box, and that it was left in Russia, far, far away. Apparently there was another one, and I was not particularly interested in ending up with another pretend drowning experience, at least not for a good while.

I grabbed a coat and a scarf from the closet, and after a few seconds of hesitation I entered the car, starting the engine with mixed emotions. This would be the first time after my punishment in which he acknowledged me publically, correction, the first time….ever. In a way it was major, I knew this. It was an unofficial invitation to join him, and although I resented him and the control he held over me, I knew an opportunity when I saw one. My life was starting to take shape again, and although I still hadn't found my place I at least felt like I had some sort of purpose.

This world was a difficult place I had discovered, so much more complex than the existence one led in the Abby. There the only thing which mattered was survival. Either you were done for, or you continued to fight, to exist. Here people led their lives in a thousands of shades of grey, and it was almost impossible to distinguish them from each other. Still, I preferred the uncertainty, at least compared to the alternative…..


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Yup, here it is, chapter 4. And just so you now, I am still waiting for those reviews!**

**REVIEWS ANYONE? PLEASE!**

**KirayHimawari: You have no idea how grateful I am for your review! Thank you so much! YOu just made words out of my thoughts, it is just what I am trying to convey, I just haven't managed to put it quite as clearly! And yes, Voltaire is just that a puppeteer, another really good description. I actually think I will use that, if it is okay? Anyway, thank you so much!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"<em>You shouldn't fight it little phoenix, it is in your blood. The craving, the all consuming need to destroy, it is right there, just within your reach. It is what you want is it not? What you need? Take it!" <em>

I watched as the waiter poured wine in his glass, bowing respectfully before backing away, assuring us that our food would be there shortly. They had seated us in a private room, separate from the rest of the restaurant, and undoubtedly reserved for VIPs. Not that I was particularly bothered; it was expected. There was no way in hell that Voltaire Hiwatari would ever dine among the public. That being said I didn't like being alone with him, but there wasn't too much I could do about the situation.

"So, how was your day?"

I glanced briefly at him, wondering why on earth he would ask such a question. Beneath the seemingly innocent words something was hidden. He was fishing I realized, immediately grasping this small, trivial advantage. You took what you could get; to do otherwise would be stupidity. He was clearly curious about something, but I was not about to answer his questions without getting anything in return. As always everything was in one way or another tied up in _the game_, and I regarded my grandfather with a calculated stare, considering.

"Just like yesterday", I avoided, knowing that he had just made a mistake.

"Really?"

I smiled ever so slightly, a rare occurrence, which merely served to capture his attention. He watched me closely, as if searching for something, hoping to encourage me further. The waiters entered, carrying plates of expertly arranged food. I sensed my grandfather's annoyance; yet another excuse for me to avoid answering the question. Then again he was patient, and I knew that he was looking to exploit the opportune moment, whenever it arrived. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes, before my grandfather leaned back, slowly sipping his white wine. I put my fork down as well, warily keeping most of my attention on him. Was I afraid? No, perhaps I should be, but as always uneasiness was replaced by cool excitement before a potential confrontation. He smiled, shaking his head at me, pleased.

"You really are a predator", he breezed, eyes glittering with something I couldn't quite place.

And as an afterthought, just for my benefit: "And I own you",

I scowled at him, jaw clenched tightly. As if on instinct my left hand tightened around the fork, and I wondered what it would feel like, driving it through his eye. Perhaps I did hate him, deep down. For a few indecisive seconds I twirled fork between my fingers, our eyes locked. My heart was thundering in my ears, all other sounds and impressions forgotten. I only saw him and the fork, and in that moment I craved his death above all else. An image flashed in my mind; blood on the floor, his dead, lifeless body, the fork sticking out of his right eye socket, blood smeared across his face. I could make it happen, and I probably should. But no, I couldn't, as always something was holding me back. He was still smiling, and I let out a strangled breath, using the utensil to pierce the lobster tail on my plate. A soft laugh escaped his lip, and he leaned forward, eying me with appreciation.

"I know you would never hurt me Kai, I have trained you better than that. However I will admit that you are quite an enticing sight when provoked".

He was an expert at pushing my buttons, as always predicting most of my moods and reactions in accordance with his own actions. Despite myself I envied him that ability. Most of the time I didn't even possess half the understanding of myself which he did, and this frustrated me beyond belief. Still, he didn't know everything, and I planned on keeping it that way, whatever the cost. And, someday I would kill him. Not today, probably not tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, but perhaps in a few years. The idea struck me as appealing, overly so actually. Now that I knew what I could have, given the chance, I felt more determined. It struck me that I could kill Boris as well, and the thought made me smirk.

My grandfather looked at me, once again curious. He longed to know the reason for my sudden mood change, and I could feel the need to own, to control and observe, to know. I smiled a haughtily at him, awaiting his reaction with a certain amount of anticipation. Our eyes locked briefly, and I allowed a hint of satisfaction to slowly seep into my gaze. You will never know! Never! He stared back, eyes narrowing. There was a brief battle of wills, in which I gave in after a couple of minutes. No reason to push once luck more than necessary.

"I could give you something", he said after a while, eyes never leaving my face.

We both knew what he was referring to, and I felt waves of cool excitement flow through me yet again. For once I had won. He had just admitted that he was desperate to know everything about me, even the things only I knew. Yes, this round had gone my way, and I was about to collect the reward. Because there was always a reward, and this time it was of my own choosing.

"Five months", I said, defiantly crossing my arms.

"2"

"4"

"3, and that is final", he said, once again looking amused at my efforts.

"Fine", I agreed, resuming picking at my food.

The both of us waited patiently while the waiters cleared the table, before serving the main course, salmon for him, crispy duck for me. More wine was brought, white for him, coke for me because I was driving, and I started eating, ignoring his watchful eyes on me the entire time. We didn't continue the conversation before after desert was served, and I was starting to relax. It was a comfortable silence, and as always he allowed me to be myself. I did not have to talk to him unless I wanted, he wouldn't be offended. That was part of why I didn't openly challenge him I suspected. Because occasionally I got some strange, stupid comfort out of knowing that someone was thinking about me, that someone was interested enough to care, albeit in their own twisted way.

I felt weak suddenly, humiliation flowing through me. Why did I allow it? I should stand up to him, or if not then I should at least try and run away. With a sigh I gritted my teeth, briefly studying my hands. They were the hands of a killer, and I didn't feel particularly bad about it. Better them than me. Long, slender fingers, strong from countless hours spent perfecting my fencing. Of course, I had a number of skills, and I suspected that had it not been for his obsession with me, he would have made sure to assign me as an assassin. Either way he wanted me as close as possible, which ruled that possibility out. In a way I felt disappointed, perhaps such an existence could have helped me get away from him, helped me become more independent.

"The girl, Kate, came by today", I said, finally breaking the silence.

He did not respond, but I felt his eyes on me, a brief flash of triumph washing through me as I now knew what he wanted to know. It was a small, insignificant victory, but it was still a victory.

"I think she wanted to sleep with me", I continued, eyes narrowing sharply as I took in his reaction.

He smiled, openly giving me the once over. "I can't say I am surprised, you are a beautiful creature. Albeit both alluring and dangerous…feral".

I glared, my insides burning with red hot rage. He was doing it just to provoke me, and it took most of my self control to lean back, cross my arms and merely stare, presumably cool and collected. I hated that word, and he always used it. Feral, it made me think of an animal, of something which wasn't quite human.

"I didn't sleep with her", I suddenly said, smirking wolfishly at him, knowing that he would be disappointed.

"She did not appeal to you?" He inquired, a hint of regret evident in his tone.

I did not respond, but picked up my spoon, suddenly fascinated by all the components of the desert. He watched as I dismantled the whole thing without tasting it, giving me a somewhat perplexed look which I chose to ignore. I was restless, energized and angry, and I needed to take it out on someone. Raw fury was boiling in my veins, and without thinking I bent the spoon, enjoying the feel as it turned and twisted to my every will. Then I flashed my grandfather a brief smile, knowing that my behavior was making him uneasy. Our eyes locked, and I shifted, suddenly feeling aware and on edge.

With a simple flick of his wrist he waved one of his aids over, and an elegant, leather briefcase was placed on the floor beside me. At first I was tempted to just open it there, in the restaurant, however I quickly dismissed the idea. No, I would wait till I got home. There was no way I was giving him that pleasure. Whatever its content was my curiosity had gotten the best of me, and I couldn't wait to find out. I allowed myself the luxury of a yawn, leisurely stretching. He watched me the entire time, elated.

"Just like the Jaguar in the aftermath of the hunt", he said pleasantly, smiling.

I rewarded him with a neutral "hn", before standing up with his permission, taking my leave.

It was a relief getting outside, away from his presence, and I paused to inhale the brisk, cool evening air. It wasn't particularly cold; being from Russia I wasn't bothered in the slightest. That being said I still hadn't quite decided on what I thought about the big apple. It struck me as crowded, anonymous; a place where one just disappeared in the masses. Add to that all the noise and the lights, the billboards, the colors and the impressions. I couldn't quite grasp its nature, and thus I didn't feel at home either. Then again I still couldn't decide on what was home to me, if I had a home. However I knew with certainty that whatever home might be it was not the Abby.

I got in the car moments later, starting the engine and releasing my fury on the streets, forgetting everything about speed limits, traffic regulations and other cars for that matter. The sensation was surreal, how the wonderfully temperamental machine responded to my every touch, just like a woman. If I put in the effort I was rewarded with smooth handling even at blazing speeds, and the car was literally glued to the ground, the engine rumbling excitedly. I blasted out onto the highway, leaving the other cars behind within seconds, gazing back at the lights of the city in my rearview mirror, a slight smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. The sense of raw, untamed power which the Ferrari represented was irresistible to me, and I accelerated, grinning now.

Just then I caught the sight of blue sirens inside the car behind me, and seconds later the horrendous sound ruined the perfect moment, and I cursed under my breath. Police in an unmarked car, fuck! No, no, NO! Why me? Why not Tala, or even better, my grandfather! I discreetly glared at said car in my rearview mirror, before reluctantly pulling over on the side of the road. A trail of dust hung in the air behind the Ferrari, and for a few blissful moments the other car was blocked from view, before the unmistakable outline of a person materialized. With reserved acceptance I leaned back against my seat, caressing the emblem of the prancing horse on the steering wheel for a few moments. Then a knock on the window brought me back from my trance, and I lowered it, gazing coolly at the police officer.

She was surprisingly attractive, a few years older than me, with olive skin and thick, wavy hair and full lips. I gazed intensely at her, sensing her surprise as the hint of a blush crept up her cheeks. Our eyes locked briefly, and I took in their rich hazel color with a certain appreciation. She pursed her lips, selfconsciously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. I merely watched her, waiting, suddenly realizing that I wanted her.

"Sir, I am afraid I will have to give you a considerable fine", she said, her voice surprisingly even.

"Of course", I replied, the hint of a smile evident on my features.

"L…license and registrations please", she stammered. She was interested I concluded, patiently waiting while she skimmed through my papers.

"Here you go", She said, handing me the fine, looking intently at me.

"Thank you", I responded, smiling darkly at her, eyes glittering. She smiled back, and I was instantly captivated. She was attractive.

"Have a good night", she said, playfully biting her lower lip, before disappearing in the dark.

I heard the muffled sound of an engine starting, before the car drove past, all signs of bluish light and blaring sirens gone. With a sight I shifted slightly, tossing the fine over in the passenger seat. A brief flash of red caught my attention, and I leaned forward, picking it up once more, turning it over. Hell yea! Inside a heart, drawn with what I presumed to be red lipstick, was a phone number, and I patted the steering wheel with satisfaction. A lady police officer! The concept exited me, and I wondered if I should call her. Perhaps just one night, no strings attached. I certainly wouldn't mind that. The last time I had sex was while in Morocco, and that felt like a very long time ago, too long.

With a pleased sigh I drove on, a tiny bit slower this time, although the difference was marginal. Perhaps life wasn't so bad; I had the phone number of a pretty girl in my wallet along with three months of vacation which I could choose when and where to spend. The ever looming presence of my grandfather dulled my excitement somewhat, but still, three months were three months, and a female police officer with handcuffs was a female police officer with handcuffs. There really wasn't that much which could beat this, at least not in my book. I actually considered calling her just then, but stopped myself in the last moment, wondering why I was suddenly so exited. Either way it would seem stupid calling her now, after 10 minutes. No, I had to wait at least a few days; couldn't seem too interested, then I might scare her away.

Of course, spending most of my life in the Abby had put me at a serious disadvantage were girls were concerned. However, this had not by any means reduced their interest in me. In the Abby there were no girls, for obvious reasons Boris would never dare. After all they couldn't be everywhere at once and I felt certain that he would not be willing to accept certain…side effects. That being said I had most definitely had my indiscretions. Being the grandson of the founder I was allowed outside at least twice a week, to learn etiquette, social skills…I still don't know how well I took to those…..among other things. Either way there had been plenty of opportunities to meet girls, and of course I had taken them. It would have been stupid to do otherwise, and everything considered it had been worth my grandfathers punishments.

In retrospect I don't think he was actually bothered by me having my own desires. It was more the fact that I had done so without his consent, and several times at that. The first time I had spent two hours in that horrendous box, then gotten four hours rest, and two new hours in the tank. The treatment had gone on and off for about two days, until he finally cooled off. Afterwards he had been pleased, elated that I continued challenging him. Our relationship had as always been complicated, and even then I had known to some degree that he would never really damage me, at least not physically, and most definitely not permanently. That he had messed up my psyche was an entirely different matter, and I although I resented myself for admitting to it, I knew that something was ruined in me. There was something missing, something people like Tyson, Rey and that police lady had, which I lacked. I just didn't know what it was.

My attention was abruptly drawn elsewhere when I drove up to the entrance of my home, the bluish xenon lights of the Ferrari illuminating the stranger seated comfortably on my porch. It was Rey, the neighbor, and he squinted against the glare of the car, lifting one hand to shield his eyes. What the fuck was he doing here? On a Friday night, on my porch? Initially I had assumed that he would be with his friends, getting drunk, or merely playing around. All things which I envied him. But no, instead he was here, alone, outside my house.

Suddenly I felt uneasy, unsure of what to expect. Still, I shut of the engine, albeit with hesitation, casually approaching him with the leather briefcase in one hand, suit jacket in the other. He whistled softly at me, giving me the once over with an impressed nod.

"Not bad, definitely not bad", he said, grinning at me.

I regarded him with a skeptical stare, wondering why he was acting so strangely. What did he want? Why was he here? I noticed that he had changed. He was wearing jeans and a hooded sweater, instead of the Chinese jumpsuit thing. The bandana was gone as well, and I was surprised at how long his hair was. I sent him a puzzled look, pausing to fetch the keys from my pocked.

"What do you want?" I demanded, being my usual unfriendly self.

A part of me wanted to invite him in, but I dismissed the idea, warily watching him. I still couldn't quite fathom what he was doing here, why he wanted to talk to me. To my surprise he didn't not seem offended at my tone, he merely shrugged, holding out one hand, offering me a bottle. It was a vintage red wine, a Barolo from 1996. Not at all a bad choice. Despite my apparent lack of social skills even I understood the concept of the gesture, and I warily accepted it, unlocking the door with him close behind.

"Nice place", he commented, nodding his head.

"Thank you", I replied somewhat stiffly, not really at ease with his presence.

I kicked off my shoes, not bothering to put them back in place, before I stalked into the kitchen, carefully selecting two handmade red wine glasses. I brought them to the living room along with a bottle opener, and Rey set about the task of opening it, pouring deep crimson liquid in both our glasses. It was a somewhat foreign feeling to me, and I once again sent him a puzzled look, which he only shrugged at, grinning. Then he lifted his glass expectantly, looking intently at me.

"Cheers!" He said.

I didn't say anything, but I did lift my glass, and they made contact with a sharp clunk. He beamed at me, and I hesitantly smiled back, wondering what the hell I was doing. Was this friendship? Had Rey just become my friend?...


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Yup, chapter 5 is ready, and the last part is rather unpleasant so be warned. This is rated M for a reason. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KirayHimawari: Thank you so much for another totally awesome review! You really do have some great metaphors regarding Voltaire and Kai, and if it is okay I would love to use this one as well. Playing chess really was the perfect way of describing their game! Great that you like Kai's point of view in this, because that is my major concern with the story. I won't everything to be right you know! Anyway, thanks again and I really hope you will continue reading! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>The living room table had gradually been turned into a liquor display, filled to the brink with empty wine bottles, bear cans and an impressive selection of vodka, rum and tequila. Of course, we hadn't by any means consumed everything, but after Rey came up with the brilliant idea of mixing drinks we had emptied the minibar in the kitchen, carrying its content over to the living room. The Tv was on, but the sound off, and I had rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned my shirt for no particular reason, comfortably curled up in a black leather armchair. Rey was lounging on the coach, lying on his stomach with a bottle of tequila in one hand, tv-remote in the other.<p>

"You really are Russian, you know that right?" He said, waving his left arm at me, looking intently at the glass in my hand.

I savored the pleasant taste of vodka on ice with half closed eyes, enjoying the characteristic burning in my throat along with the distinct aftertaste. There was just something about Russian vodka which appealed to me. Earlier that evening Rey had introduced me to tequila with salt and lemon, which I would admit was rather pleasant, but still, nothing could beat Russian vodka. With a pleased sigh I emptied my glass, promptly setting it down on the table with a bang. The leather briefcase I had received earlier that evening was placed on the floor in front of the television, and I fixed my gaze on it, daring it top open up. I felt almost electric with curiosity, but I couldn't open it, not with Rey present. Still, for some strange irrational reason I seemed to enjoy his presence, and I wasn't quite ready to throw him out yet. I could open the briefcase in the morning.

"Why are you not with your friends?" I asked, sending him a sideways glance, curious.

He shrugged, looking at no one in particular, and I noticed the change in his behavior. He was uncomfortable. I wondered why I had asked the question, why I was interested. He was just like everyone else, normal, ignorant and naive. Yet there was something about him which brought out a whole new side of me, a side which I myself had not known about prior to this.

It alarmed me that I felt so comfortable in his presence, that I suddenly felt inclined to let my guard down with a complete stranger. I should be more careful I reflected, leaning forward to pour more vodka in my glass. Rey eyed me with what I presumed to be guarded hesitation, clearly unsure whether or not he should respond. It was his choice I decided; he would tell me eventually I suspected, and I wasn't interested enough to rush him. Either way it struck me as rather odd for him to come here, and for a couple of tense seconds I seriously considered the possibility that he was working for my grandfather. But no, he didn't fit the profile.

"So", he said, eyes glinting with a hint of determination.

"Do you prefer girls or guys?"

"Girls", I answered truthfully.

"You?"

I noticed the hint of hesitation before he answered, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. He was looking at me, and I could feel the disappointment.

"Guys", he said, looking at me as if he expected me to do something drastic, beat him up maybe.

I wasn't particularly bothered by the concept. As with most things other people's whereabouts didn't interest me in the slightest. If he was gay that was his problem, not mine. In the Abby it had been quite common actually, and although I had never considered the idea I knew that there were couples there. Other guys had never appealed to me, and somehow I had always known. There was something about women which never ceased to capture my immediate attention. The way they moved, the small delicate limbs, the nice, round curves….they just had a way of enticing me which I couldn't quite resist. The thought reminded me about the police officer, and I reverted my attention over to my wallet, which was resting on a coffee table, remembering the note. I would have to call her in a few days, invite her to lunch or something, and perhaps later she could spend the night. I inhaled deeply, pushing the thought away, trying to ignore the increasing urge.

"Was that why you came her?" I asked Rey, sensing his surprise over my lack of reaction.

"Partly", he said, encouraged it seemed, because suddenly everything just came tumbling out, the whole confession so to speak.

"I just came out today. You know, told them about it. My former team, "The white tigers", they don't know yet, but Tyson will probably tell them, if he haven't already. You know him, can't keep a secret, not something like this anyway".

I didn't say anything, but tilted my head to the side before getting to my feet, absentmindedly wandering into the kitchen. After due consideration I retrieved a bottle of Champaign from the fridge. I was a Ferrari Champaign, and I had gotten it when I bought the car, for god knows what reason. Either way it felt right, and I opened it over the sink, quickly pouring golden liquid into two new glasses. Then I slammed it into a bucked filled with ice from the freezer, as an afterthought grabbing a box of strawberries on my way out. Rey eyed me with a combination of shock and appreciation, and I threw him a couple of strawberries, placing both glasses on the table.

"Congratulations", I said dryly.

He just stared at me for a while, watching while I ate all the strawberries with renewed enthusiasm. Once again I had surprised myself, and I still couldn't quite decide on why I had bothered with the Champaign. And, then there was him. Why did he come here? To me? I was not exactly your average neighbor, and I most definitely was not an overly friendly nor very social individual. Then again perhaps that was just the reason. Either way I was not in a position to judge him, and I didn't see any reason to. Whatever his choices I was far worse than him anyway, and on top of it I didn't care. Judging by his insecurity he clearly did, which in a way was admirable. Perhaps that was part of what I lacked, part of why I didn't really interact too well with other people. Still, what could I do about it? If anything I didn't really feel inclined to change, and that was probably part of the problem.

"They didn't take it too well", Rey said after a while, looking down into his glass.

"Tyson….he…he just flipped out. Said he was disgusted and stuff".

"Tyson is a jerk", I supplied, raising an unimpressed eyebrow when he paused to look at me.

"Maybe so, but we are friends, teammates, and I have known him for a very long time. I sort of expected more from him you know? Friends should always support each other, even when they disagree. Sometimes it seems like he just….I don't know, he just doesn't understand".

Trust and friendship, I reflected. How naive of him to relay on such things. It was a weakness I had been taught to exploit, a character flaw. One should always expect the worst, always be prepared. That way all possible outcomes were covered, and if things turned out as one might wish that would be a bonus, nothing more. Either way placing your fate at the hands of others was bad judgment, and in a way I felt sorry for him. This world was not exactly a very tolerant place, and if he didn't stand up for himself, didn't fight back, he would be crushed, destroyed by his own beliefs. It would be so easy to do that right now, take him apart, dismantle his moral and take away all his stupid values and misplaced compassion. It wouldn't be the first time; he would merely be one of many. So unbelievably easy it would be. I could change his perception of me with a few, considerate words, tear his little world apart within seconds only to witness him crash and burn in the aftermath. And yet I didn't do it. Why?

"Max and Kenny, they were just shocked I think. Kenny just sat there, and Max….Max went for a walk. I think they will come around, they always do. But Tyson, he…he seemed almost offended"….He trailed off, voice trembling.

I was just about to respond in my usual and probably inconsiderate manner when the door bell rang, causing Rey to jerk in surprise.

"Maybe it's them!" He exclaimed, looking panicked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, appalled at such an open display of fright. He should conceal it better. Why didn't he hide it? That was another thing which I struggled to comprehend. Wherever I went people openly acknowledged their fears, worries and weaknesses to individuals they barely knew. I just could understand their objective. What did they gain by such behavior? What advantages did this get them? No, it served for nothing, it merely confirmed that they were fair play, and it annoyed me somewhat. The thrill of the hunt was after all half the fun, but out here I merely lost interest. Everyone was so ridiculously predictable, and I still couldn't figure out why.

With a yawn I gracefully stood up, casually strolling through the kitchen, approaching the door. I didn't even considering buttoning my shirt back up. It was four O' clock in the morning; whoever it was who felt the need to disturb me at this time would have to bear the consequences. I tore the door open with force, glaring at the intruders, eyes blazing as I recognized the closest one.

It was Tala, and he was looking rather nervous. Good, very good. He had no business being here, and he knew it. With measured movements he took a couple of steps back, and I reverted my attention over to the other guy, whom I had never met. The stranger was about 15 centimeters shorter than me, with the body of a weightlifter. One might mistake him from being chubby, but I knew from experience that this was not the case. His eyes were a muddy green and he had dirty blond hair, darker than mine and without the highlights. I didn't like him, I just didn't. And, I wasn't about to give him the benefit of the doubt either.

"This…this is Bryan", Tala said in a subdued voice.

"Kate was reassigned".

A heavy silence ensued, in which no one moved. I regarded the two of them with a combination of annoyance and uncertainty. Why did Tala chose this exact moment to announce Bryan' presence? He could have waited until tomorrow, why now? The only reasonable conclusion would be that he had seen Rey enter when I arrived home, and that he was worried. Still, we both knew that it was bad timing, and I instantly sneered angrily at Bryan when he glanced at my open shirt. Tala swallowed loudly, looking at me as if I was some unpredictable animal. In his eyes I probably was.

"Can…can we come inside?" He asked softly, not daring to meet my gaze.

My first instinct was to smash the door in his face, but the predator in me chose that exact moment to resurface, and I sent him a calculated stare, considering the possibilities such a scenario represented. Why not? It couldn't hurt playing them a little, if nothing else then just for my own amusement. I opened the door, a devilish smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

Tala looked alarmed, while Bryan regarded me with a certain fascination. He was either to stupid or to inexperienced to see the mistake he was just about to make, and I felt a sudden urge to laugh at him. It was a stupid thing to do, and I knew this well enough. I suppose I could blame it on the vodka, but to be frank it didn't really matter. Whichever way one saw it the intelligent thing would be to throw them out, and I still wasn't sure why I hadn't.

I stalked back into the living room, surprisingly steady on my feet, and Rey sent me a skeptical look, clearly not completely at ease with the new guest. Quite honestly I didn't feel particularly comfortable either, but it was my own choice. Tala and Bryan took in the scene with a certain amount of confusion, and Bryan picked up one of the many liquor bottles, intensely scrutinizing it.

"You must be the other neighbors", Rey pleasantly said.

"The ones from across the street"

"It is unhealthy to drink", Tala said, and I glared when he proceeded to sit down next to Rey.

Bryan sat down in the other sofa, and I picked up the vodka bottle, lazily taking a sip, eyes glued to Tala's face. Once again he looked rather confused, and I took another sip, wondering if I could push him over the edge. Bryan observed us with narrowed eyes, and Rey looked sort of angry. The air felt thick with tension, and we both knew that sooner or later someone would snap. It was merely a question of whom.

Bryan was the newcomer, so naturally he would be the obvious candidate. I immediately caught their exchange of glances, and curled up in my chair, waiting. Under the pillow next to me a Bayonet knife had been strategically placed when I first arrived here, just in case. I had learned from my mistakes, better to be cautious.

"I think you should stop drinking", Bryan told me resolutely, leaning forward over the table.

"Why?"

He hesitated at my response, clearly not used to being questioned, and that was when he seemed to realize that I was doing it on purpose. He was on his legs in a matter of seconds, and I caught the flare of panic in Tala's eyes as Bryan lounged for me. Unfortunately for Bryan he was no match for me, and even in my drunken state I gracefully rolled forward, the knife secured in the pocket of my suit pants. I swiftly got to my feet a couple of meters away, watching Bryan thunder into the chair I had been seated in moments earlier, the armchair crumbling under his weight. He reminded me about an elephant trying to catch a cheetah; utterly outmatched.

Rey was holding one hand in front of his mouth, looking from me to Bryan and back again with badly hidden awe. Tala shakily stood up, and I eyed him warily as he pulled Bryan to his feet, helping him out of the mangled mess of wood and torn leather. I flexed my hands, an old habit of mine, and leaned back towards the wall next to the television, arms firmly crossed over my chest.

"You can leave now, and I want a new chair delivered tomorrow morning".

Needless to say they left, after gathering what was left of my favorite chair in a couple of black plastic bags. I watched them manhandle the bags across the street, quickly ushering everything inside their house. Tale had brought Bryan here so that he would get a hint of what he was in for I suspected. To help him understand his new assignment. He probably thought I was a complete bastard, and he was probably right. Either way they had started the conflict this time. Of course, I never shied away from a potential fight, but I rarely took the initiative unless I felt it was important, which I almost never did.

"Those two has serious issues", Rey commented, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It is like they don't know how to interact with other people; they just don't understand proper behavior….normal behavior".

I spared him a glance, wondering if he knew just how right he was. Unlike me they had probably never been allowed outside Balcov Abby before now. And when outside they had most likely been under constant supervision by Boris. They had been trained for this particular assignment, they had been trained to look after me; they just didn't know exactly how challenging that could potentially become. Or, correction, Tala knew, but Bryan didn't, which would make him the perfect weak link. Somewhere deep down I felt sorry that it had to be this way, that even though I had more in common with them than most we could never be closer than this. There was a clear line, because their loyalty would always lie with my grandfather. Despite our shared past they would always be the enemy, and there really wasn't much more to them than this. Still, they did awake a sense of nostalgia in me.

With a sigh I turned away from the kitchen window, proceeding to stash the various bottles back into the minibar and turn off the lights. Rey helped me, and by the time we were done an impressive amount of empty bottles were ready for the trash. I gathered them all in plastic bags and wandered outside to get rid of them, while Rey went upstairs to make his bed in the guest room.

Not that I had invited him, he merely assumed that it was okay I suspected, and I didn't really have the energy to protest. The confrontation with Bryan had left me utterly drained, and I realized that I was exhausted. For a while I remained on the porch, tilting my head up to admire the dark velvety sky, and the few glimmering spots which were visible in between clouds.

Once again I wondered what had happened to Kate; Tala had mentioned her being reassigned, but that could mean anything. Perhaps they had killed her? It certainly wouldn't be beyond Boris to do just that, and a surprising stab of regret caused me to blink rapidly. So many things seemed to be tied up in my fate, in my course of action. People, places, futures, they were all at this exact place in time because of me. I shouldn't dwell on them; it was unnecessary. I held no responsibility for Kate; it was her own choice, it was her assignment.

With that I abruptly turned around, locking the door behind me and making my way upstairs, barely bothering to undress before I collapsed on the bed. My head was spinning pleasantly from the vodka, and I felt strangely light. I smiled.

"_Kill him!"_

_The order was spoken with an unmistakable, self-assured air of arrogance. It was a voice used to being obeyed, used to control. I didn't react at once; I just kept my eyes lowered to the floor, waiting, wondering. The sound of footsteps echoed in the wide, stone hallway, and I watched, unmoved as expertly made leather shoes circled me. Then I slowly took a couple of steps forward, casually approaching the guard on the floor. He smelled of fear, and he was already hurt. I had broken his arm, and I had done it without being asked. I had done it on my own accord, and now I was expected to finish what I had started. _

_A hand on my shoulder momentarily stopped my advance, and I tensed as it gave a gentle squeeze, before placing something in my hand. It was a knife, the handle fitting my palm perfectly, a natural extension of my arm. I glanced off to the side, briefly locking eyes with Boris. Look at me, look! Do something! He looked down after a couple of seconds, and I fixed my gaze on the injured guard. This was my own fault, I shouldn't have slipped. _

"_What are you waiting for? Do it!"The voice again, colder this time, harder, more demanding. _

"_Kai…I will not ask again" _

_With swift movements I suddenly leapt forward, taking the guard by surprise. He would have been to slow anyway, and I attacked in a blur, years of training kicking in. It wasn't really that hard. With one simple flick of my wrist sliced his throat open, scarlet blood splashing everywhere. Then I followed up with a swift blow to his neck, instantly knowing that he was done for as my ears picked up a sharp, crunching sound. _

_I bent down, wiping the knife on the dead man's shirt. My hands were bloody, the long elegant fingers covered in crimson. There was blood on my clothes as well, in my face, my hair, there was blood wherever I looked. Boris swallowed loudly, and I straightened up, gritting my teeth when the familiar footsteps ringed in ears once more. I could feel the warm breath on my neck, and I resisted the urge to shudder._

_"__Tell me Kai, what do you see? What is your world like? Is it a dark place, a lonely place? I want you to explain it to me, help me understand you. What do you see, what do you see in the dark when your demons come?" _

"I am not you", I whispered drunkenly to no one in particular, gazing emptily into the dark.

"I am not you"….


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Here we go again chapter 6. Not bad ;) Anyway, Kai connect with a particular bladebreaker, and just so you know the next chapter will take an interesting turn. Anyway, I seriously need some reviews here, tell me what you like, what you don't like, I also take suggestions!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KirayHimaware: As always thank you so much a great review! Those really make my day:D After getting some critic for my other story "Behind the wall of sleep" I am trying to convey more emotion in Kai's character, so I am utterly relieved that you pointed that out. As for last part that was a major concern, and I did not want to make it too cruel! I think it is awsome that we can interact as well! I get inspired when people review, because then I get new ideas and impressions so to speak:D Thanks again! **

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>I inhaled deeply, eyes glued to the custom made leather briefcase. It was made from high quality Italian leather, hand sown with my initials done in silver on the top. I had placed it on the kitchen island, observing it from where I was standing by the fridge. Rey had left about 15 minutes earlier, and ever since then I had debated wheatear or not I should open it. Of course, sooner or later I would have to. Somehow I knew that my future was in there, and I still didn't feel ready to face it, whatever it might be.<p>

Blast it, I had to! I couldn't wait any longer. The whole situation made me feel like somewhat of a coward. It was merely a briefcase, nothing more. With a certain wariness I resolutely walked over to the kitchen island, feeling the smooth leather surface for a few coveted moments, before flipping it over on its side, fumbling with the lock. It opened easily enough, and I stared at its contents for a while, puzzled.

Quite honestly I hadn't really known what to expect, and so I was still surprised. Considering its size the briefcase didn't contain much; merely an envelope and a few documents, which I hesitantly picked up. At first glance it didn't seem like much, but then I started reading, my jaw dropping. What the fuck! Could it be true? Could it really be true? And yes, I realized, it was true. He had given me my own company. The envelope contained an address, a date and a time, which would be….I checked my watch….in two hours.

For a while I remained in the kitchen, merely gazing thoughtfully out at the street. It was unexpected, and I wasn't sure what to make of this new development. There was no doubt that it was an extension of freedom on his part. He would never entrust me with this unless he was absolutely certain that he had complete control over me, in addition to the fact the he had to trust my skills. I had been prepared for this my whole life I reflected bitterly, and with an enraged snarl I hurled the briefcase across the room, its contents flying everywhere. My breathing was unsteady, my hands balled into fists, and with obvious effort I flexed my fingers, forcing myself to relax. Breath, just breath, someday he'll pay. I just had to wait, give it time and effort.

"_I can make life very comfortable for you Kai; you merely have to learn how to behave properly"_

"_Yes grandfather", I responded, voice hoarse from suppressed pain and anger. _

_I didn't dare look at him, but continued to stare at my bloody hands. They were guilty hands; responsible for things I'd rather not think about. Unfortunately I remembered everything with disturbing clarity, down to the tiniest of details. I could see Boris shift uncomfortably off to the side, trying not to look at the dead guard, his colleague. Why did you not do anything? You should have stopped me. He didn't look at me either, although I wanted him too. Look! Look at what I have done! He didn't, and I wanted to scream at him. _

"_Isn't he a magnificent creature Boris?" _

"_I know you want him, just like this pitiful thing". _

_He was referring to the guard, and I felt a little less uncomfortable. That was why I had broken his arm; because he had touched me. I didn't' like being touched, and it had been a reflex. Yes, he had deserved what was coming for him I decided, all the while knowing that I was merely deluding myself._

"_You should know Boris, that if you ever so much as consider it, I will have you killed slowly and painfully"_

"_Of…of course Mr. Hiwatari", Boris responded. _

_A drop of sweat ran down his crocked nose, and he glared stiffly at the floor, radiating fear. If there was one thing all the people here feared more than anything it was doing something wrong regarding me. They were all painfully aware of the consequences. _

"_Good, have him cleaned up. I am pleased with him, he should get a reward"._

_He ruffled my hair affectionately, before turning, his footsteps echoing in the hallway as he disappeared in the gloomy light….. _

As it was I didn't really cool off; I just got angrier. He really did control everything, and this was merely a reminder that I didn't have any say in my own future. I couldn't escape him, and I couldn't refuse him, it was as simple as that. Another burst of fury made my blood boil, and I abruptly spun around, slamming my hand into the metal casing of the fridge. Predictably enough it hurt like hell, and I stared at the bump I had made with a certain satisfaction, curling and uncurling my fingers. With that I set about the task of gathering all the documents once more, this time reading them properly before putting them back in the briefcase. Already after skimming through the overview of all the accounts it was clear to me that the current CEO was cheating with the numbers. Were the money was going I didn't know, but it shouldn't be very difficult to confront him about it. People rarely displeased me more than once, if ever.

I changed into my trunks and made some laps in the pool afterwards, trying but failing miserably at cooling off. The fact that someone was now effectively stealing money from me, only served to further encourage my already frayed temper, and I was by no means ready to forgive him. Perhaps I should just fire him I pondered, ducking underneath the water and turning to start my 20th lap. Of course, I had to meet him face to face first, which should be interesting. People tended to underestimate 18 year olds, especially in a setting like this. Then again I wasn't exactly your average youth, and thus I didn't feel particularly worried. I was just about to start lap number 23 when I was disturbed, my thoughts abruptly being drawn elsewhere.

"Hi, you must be Kai", someone said, catching me by surprise.

I stopped swimming, steadily threading the water as my eyes scanned the immediate area. A girl about my age was standing by the hedge bordering to the house which Rey, Tyson and the others lived in, gazing intently at me. She was holding a volleyball, and I concluded that someone had kicked it over on my side again. At least this time they had sent someone pretty to retrieve it, and not the computer nerd. After only a brief moments hesitation I swam the last meters to the edge of the pool, hauling myself up and grabbing a towel to dry off my hair. I paused to give her the once over, and she flushed angrily, her hands tightening around the volleyball. She was attractive I decided, eying her long, smooth legs with a certain appreciation.

"What do you want?" I inquired, my voice neutral.

She looked taken aback for a moment, before taking a couple of steps forward, almost dropping the volley ball.

"I…..I talked to Rey. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of him yesterday".

My eyes narrowed dangerously at her. Taking care of? There was something about the phrase which annoyed me. She selfconsciously tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear, and I was momentarily tempted to just grab her and carry her up to my bedroom. Of course I would never do such a thing, but still, she looked delicious.

"My…my name is Hilary by the way", she said, smiling shyly at me.

"Hilary Tatibana".

"Kai Hiwatari", I responded, realizing that I was acting uncharacteristically friendly.

"I…I am a friend of the bladebreakers", she said.

"The bladebreakers?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow at her. What the fuck was that?

Her eyes widened when she realized I had no idea what she was talking about, and she edged closer, stepping onto the stone tiles which surrounded the pool. She was barefoot, and was only wearing jean-shorts and a bikini-top. How very considerate of her I reflected dryly, walking back towards the house. She hesitantly followed and we sat down in the comfortable chairs on the patio.

"Rey, Tyson, Max and Kenny, they are an elite beyblading team. They have won the world championship three times", she informed me, and I detected an edge of pride in her voice.

"You are not part of the team?" I asked innocently, sensing that I was onto something when she bit her lip uncomfortably.

"Well…sort of I suppose. I just, you know…..organize everything".

I nodded in response, noticing that she kept stealing glances at me. Her fingers were interlocked in her lap, and she was surprisingly tense. Did I make her nervous? I tried to be friendly, but to my disappointment it didn't really seem to work. Then again she was still here, so surely I couldn't be doing so badly. She smiled softly at me, and I regarded her with an expressionless face, before sending her a slow, charming smile.

"So…do you…do you blade?" She then asked, fidgeting slightly under my scrutiny.

"Sometimes", I avoided.

"You?"

She shook her head in response, and I was under the distinct impression that it was with regret. Tyson, that bastard, I really hoped he hadn't touched her. I'd be dammed if he got to her first. Maybe I could offer to teach her? Why not? I wouldn't mind spending a couple of hours teaching a pretty girl how to blade. Either way it would be an excellent excuse to spend some time with her, so why not.

"I could teach you", I offered, sensing that she was tempted but still undecided.

"They won't have to know", I then added, knowing in that same instant that I had hit a weak spot.

She beamed at me, and then she leaned forward, giving me an excellent view without realizing. I chose not to look, despite being tempted, and smiled at her instead, my previously bad temper gone in an instant.

"You would do that?" She exclaimed, grinning.

"Sure", I responded heartedly.

"We can start tonight", I added, smiling again.

"Would 7 O'clock be okay?" She asked, and I resisted the urge to grin in triumph.

"Perfect", I breezed.

She left shortly afterwards and after a quick shower I changed into my suit, grabbed the keys to the Ferrari, and left the house to explore unknown territory. I felt surprisingly at ease, probably because of that girl, Hilary. She really was pretty, gorgeous even. As I blasted past the other cars on the highway I couldn't help but wonder how something as simple as the prospect of fucking a pretty girl could make me this happy.

Either way I wasn't about to ruin everything by brooding. No, I would just have to address the issues this new position had brought to my attention, and then I could go home and spend a few hours with her. Perhaps even the night, depending on her willingness. With a pleased sigh I leaned back in my seat, grinning when the engine growled agitatedly as I pushed the throttle.

As it turned out my new office was located in the skyscraper next to my grandfather's, which typically enough practically made us neighbors. The company which had now become mine on paper wasn't particularly big, but merely a small section specialized in computer parts, which was owned by the Hiwatari enterprises. Either way it was an excellent opportunity for me to gain knowledge and experience, and I felt certain that if nothing else I should be able to improve the income considerably. Did I want this? No, not really. However I was smart enough to keep this to myself. Voicing my concerns out loud would make him furious; he did after all expect me to follow his every order, and this was just that, an order.

I was scheduled to have lunch with him tomorrow afternoon, and as always it was with mixed emotions that I allowed myself to ponder his reasons. He probably merely wanted to see me, to make sure he still owned me. And of course he wanted to observe me, as always. I had long since accepted things the way they were, and with the exception of a small challenge here and there I rarely disobeyed him directly. Of course _the game_ always opened up for various possibilities, but I never utilized them unless I was fairly certain that it wouldn't result in too unpleasant consequences. In a way our relationship reminded me about a game of chess. The only difference being that whenever he pleased he could throw the pieces away, getting his way with brute force if he saw the need.

The rest of the day went by without any major happenings. I fired the CEO of my new company, and caused outrage at the board meeting, in which I promptly presented his betrayal. Naturally this silenced everyone, and from this moment on I was in complete control. Of course there were a number of things which I had to gain a certain insight in, but by the end of the day I felt relatively comfortable that everything was in order.

I left the building at half past 6, and blasted out of Manhattan, hurrying home to meet Hilary. The prospect exited me, and I felt relatively sure that she would come. After all she did seem interested, and like most girls she had instantly been drawn in when we first met. I had an uncanny ability to attract a considerable amount of female attention, despite the fact that I wasn't particularly charming. Most of the time I was a cold, calculating bastard, but they still came running.

She was already there when I arrived, with five minutes to spare, and I parked the car just outside the door, regretting not driving faster. She looked smoking hot in skinny jeans and a tight tank top, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. I wondered what she thought about me, what she hoped to achieve with the beyblading lessons. Either way I felt fairly certain she wanted more than just a couple of lessons.

"H..hi", She said, taking in my appearance with a certain surprise.

"I..I am a little early".

"And I am a little late", I said, surprising myself by smiling.

She grinned at that, nervously flattening her t-shirt.

"So, where have you been?" She inquired, eying my suit curiously.

"Work", I responded cryptically, unlocking the door and stalking inside.

"I'll be down in a minute, I just have to change. Feel free to look around".

She nodded in response, and I jogged up the stairs to the second floor. It struck me that I would have to go shopping tomorrow; I would probably need a few new suits. My grandfather would undoubtedly be outraged should I show up in the same one more than two times, and right now I didn't need that. I pushed the thought away with some effort, proceeding to pull on washed out blue jeans with holes in them and a dark blue t-shirt. It was a refreshing change, and I stretched lazily before casually wandering back down. Hilary was in the kitchen, standing at the exact same spot which I had left her. Polite, shy, a little insecure perhaps I observed, studying her with mild interest.

"Do you want something before we start?" I offered, gesturing at the fridge.

She smiled and shook her head, clearly more nervous now that we were inside. I was well aware of the fact that it was due to my presence, but I didn't really know what to do about it. There was a certain tension between us, I suppose you could call it sexual chemistry, I don't know. Whatever it was I felt it in my entire being whenever she was close, and I wanted more.

"I brought this", she said, handing me a simple, basic training blade and launcher.

My fingers brushed gently against her hand when I accepted it, and she blushed profoundly when I looked at her, lowering her eyes timidly to the floor. Her other hand held tightly onto her purse, her knuckles whitening as I watched. It made me a little frustrated. Surely I was not acting that unfriendly? Tyson had called me rude, but I felt confident that I had behaved like a perfectly normal individual when she was around. Then again I could be wrong.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked, deciding to tackle the problem head on.

"No…no..I, no of course not", she quickly responded, daring to meet my gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

"I am just nervous".

"Why?"

She shrugged, watching as I dismantled her blade, putting it back together with a new attackring in place. It was a standard issue, mass-produced training blade, and I suspected that she had gotten it from one of the guys. Either way it was a good place to start, and as she improved I could build her another one.

"Well, I just, you know…..I am afraid I might disappoint you ", she said awkwardly.

"Don't think about it", I responded.

"I am sure I have seen worse".

The bey dish had been placed in the middle of my weightlifting room at the first floor, and I started with some basic exercises, merely observing her at first to get a proper impression of her skill level. Actually she wasn't too bad. She seemed to have a certain understanding of how to match speed and flexibility, and she was focused, which was always a good thing. Beyblading is in many ways a sport which demands a considerable amount of concentration and willpower. Of course, it is most definitely an advantage being in good shape, but most of the time your psyche is what really matters. That is the way you communicate with your bit beast, and let me tell you, if you don't have the will you won't really get anywhere.

"Your launching needs some work", I observed, jumping down from where I was sitting on the edge of the dish.

She tensed momentarily when I moved around behind her, positioning her arms properly and placing my hands on top of hers. I could feel her slim body press against my chest; it was a pleasant sensation. She smelled of shampoo and perfume, and her skin felt warm through her t-shirt.

"You need to put some force into it", I said, launching the blade with her.

She gasped as it shoot forward into the dish, a trail of sparks dancing in the air behind it as it circled furiously back and forth. Maybe some other time she would make that little gasp in a completely different setting. With a barely audible sigh I stepped back, immediately missing the vicinity of her body. She continued to practice under my watchful eyes for an hour or so, before I sensed that she was getting tired, which was fine by me. There were after all plenty of other things we could do. I placed a hand on her shoulder, and smirked slightly when I felt goosebumps rise on her arms in response.

"You are getting better, we can continue tomorrow if you like".

"Yes…I..I would love to", she said, smiling.

"I…I told the others we went to see a movie, is..is that okay with you?"

I tilted my head to the side, eying her with a combination of curiosity and amusement. "And what did they say?"

She flushed with embarrassment, uncomfortably shuffling her feet. I gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face, knowing that if I wanted to I could have my way with her. She was completely lost in her own desires, and it would be incredibly easy for me to take advantage of her right here and now. A small part of me insisted that doing such a thing would be unfair, manipulating, ruthless. However that part was very small, too small. My other, darker self, the part of me who had never let me down, the part who survived,...wanted her, now!

"Well, Tyson was a little angry", Hilary said, looking fascinated. She seemed to sense my sudden change of demeanor.

I smirked wolfishly in response, slowly taking a couple of steps closer. She didn't back away when I gently placed my hands on her hips, nor did she back away when I slid my hands underneath her tank top. Her eyes were wide, and a soft blush slowly crept up her face. She was mesmerized I realized, and she would do whatever I demanded of her. Once again that small voice at the back of my mind questioned wheather or not this was the right thing to do, but I ignored it. It wasn't important.

Slowly, deliberatly I leaned forwrd, our noses touching, and then I kissed her...


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note: READ THIS! I changed the ending of chapter 6 slightly, so go and reread the last part before you read this!**

**Anyway, REVIEWS anyone? I won't write another chapter if people don't start showing interest, just so you know;)**

**KirayHimawari: A special thanks goes out to my one faitful reviewer! I sent you a private response, but if you did not get just tell me and I'll copy pase it here. Thank you so much for another AWSOME review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Sex is usually a messy thing, unlike the clean, glossy impression which Hollywood seems to be so fond of. Hilary's breath was coming in ragged gasps, her mouth half open and her eyes closed, still caught up in the aftermath. I spared her an appreciative glance, before rolling over on my other side, back facing her.<p>

Somehow I knew that I had fulfilled even her darkest expectations, and that she would be terrified of herself in the morning, of her own lack of self control. The idea didn't really interest me much, although there were a hundred other things I would gladly have done to her, had she asked. I could feel the sheets move and rustle underneath me as she sat up, her eyes on me. She wanted to talk I realized, not for the first time wondering why all women were like that. It was just sex, nothing more. And yet for her it seemed to mean the world.

"Go to sleep", I said shortly, my voice leaving no room for negotiation.

"O…Okay", she mumbled, lying down again.

When I left the bed at about half past 6 in the morning she was sound asleep, long, smooth legs entangled in the sheets. I paused briefly to look at her, wondering what she would think when she awoke. She had wanted this as much as I had, or rather, I had made her think she did. Then again I knew that I had made it good for her, and considering that this had been her first time she didn't have any reasons to complain. Not that she would, at least not for a while I suspected. No, she would probably come back for more, until she realized just how addicted she was. I lured them in without really thinking about it, I knew this, and yet it didn't bother me. It probably should.

As per usual I went for my customary one hour morning run, for once feeling too satisfied to let Bryan's presence bother me. He was keeping a distance of about 20 meters, struggling to keep up with me. I suspected that he wasn't too keen a runner, and the idea that Tala would still send him out amused me. Clearly he was no saint either. That being said I did regard Tala with a certain respect, although it was limited at best. With the exception of what had happened the day before yesterday he seemed to have a certain understanding regarding me. To some extent at least he knew when to stay away. It was something which I valued. Despite what one might, think I didn't really like it when all hell broke loose because I myself was unable to control my temper. It made me feel weak.

I quickly showered and dressed when I came home, relieved when my new suit was delivered about half past 8. It was just in time; I was scheduled to have lunch with my grandfather at 11, and I didn't really see any point in provoking him more than necessary. Appearances, mine in particular, was important to him, and if buying a new suit every now and then could stabilize our relationship it was a small price to pay.

It struck me that he probably knew about Hilary all ready. Either Tala had told him, or the house was bugged, but I felt certain he would know; I just hoped it wasn't because of the last possibility. The mere idea made me feel disgusted, and I decided to take more precautions in the future. Next time we could go to a hotel.

I spent about an hour sipping hot chocolate and reading reports, trying to decide on just how I was going to get my company back at its feet. Of course, after I had pressured the former CEO to return the money things were starting to look up, but they were still in somewhat of a disarray, in addition to the fact that I had to find a new CEO as soon as possible.

A few applications had already found its way to my desk, but so far not one of them had served to capture my interest. I needed someone loyal, someone I could trust that was not in any way connected to my grandfather. Someone he couldn't buy. This alone represented a considerable challenge, and it was vital that I was careful. Although _the game _did allow some indiscretions I couldn't overstep my boundaries.

Just then Hilary came down, and although I had heard her the moment she left the bed I didn't turn around. At first I didn't bother looking at her, but then she edged closer, and I paused to give her the once over. There was a slight limp to her walk, and she was wearing the tank top and skinny jeans from yesterday, her hair a tousled mess. She took in my crisp shirt and suit pants with a sense of confusion and self-doubt, once again blushing profoundly when I looked at her. Why me? Her eyes seemed to wonder. How can I be good enough for _him_? Her insecurities amused me to a certain extent, although they didn't cease to surprise me. She was a pretty enough girl, and I suspected that plenty of guys would be delighted to have her; she just didn't realize this herself.

"Good morning Kai", she greeted, hopefully looking at me.

"If you are hungry just go in the fridge", I offered, absentmindedly turning a page.

She did as she was told, and sat down opposite me, having made herself a sandwich and freshly pressed orange juice. She placed a glass in front of me as well, and I rewarded her with a half smirk, which she beamed at. Once again I wondered how I could have so much power over her. I was after all not acting overly friendly towards her. Still, she seemed to suck in everything I gave her, holding onto it and begging for more.

It didn't mean anything on my part, I had already gotten what I wanted, and I wondered when she would realize. That being said I did feel a short stab of regret when I thought about it. I was exploiting her, and I knew it. In a way I was doing just what my grandfather had taught me, and this revelation left me somewhat disturbed. Was that it? Perhaps I should merely leave her alone, stop seeing her, although I still wanted what she had to offer.

With that I got up, stretching predatorily. She watched me guardedly the entire time, and I could see a combination of admiration, lust, and….fear, play in her eyes. I was dangerous, feral as my grandfather always reminded me, and she knew. Just like the jaguar whose beauty lured you close, mesmerized and played with you, before its jaws clamped shut. Fear and fascination, regarding me those two always seemed to go hand in hand. Perhaps that was what drew her in I wondered, pausing to drink the rest of the orange juice. I had to get going, couldn't be late for lunch I reflected sourly, proceeding to gather the reports.

"I have to go to work", I informed her.

"There is an extra key in the bedroom; you may stay as long as you please".

I left her by the kitchen island without another word, stalking inside the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I grabbed my suit jacket, coat and car keys, slamming the door a little harder than necessary when I left. I wasn't exactly angry, it was more of a reserved irritation. As always I was on edge, uneasy,….anxious even, before a meeting with my grandfather.

The fact that he had that power frustrated me to no end, and he knew. He knew just how much I despised him, how much his mere presence affected me. Whenever he moved one of his chess pieces he turned my life upside down, and it delighted him to observe me as I carefully plotted my next move, planning for all possible scenarios.

Then again that was part of the problem. He was a master at his craft; he manipulated, lured, tricked and played with people, and his nets were so complicated that I barely understood what he was doing half the time. One misstep on my part, a mere sentence, a word spoken in the wrong tone in the wrong setting, was enough to trap me. Naturally I had become an expert at avoiding them, at planning his possible moves, but all the same he was still the master and I the apprentice. I resented his games with a passion, while he took great pleasure in it. He thrived on other people's misery, perhaps with the exception of mine. I don't know. For him I was the one exception, and I still couldn't quite decide whether or not this was a good thing.

_The unmistakable sound of dripping water kept me awake. I would never sleep when it was raining, never. Instead I sat on the floor, my back resting against the far wall, listening. Sometimes I even closed my eyes, trying to imagine what it would feel like; rain drops against my face, fresh, wet and crisp._

_The shadow on the other side of the glass wall shifted, pacing slowly back and forth, only pausing every now and then to watch me. I closed my eyes briefly, focusing on the raindrops. _

"_You would like to go outside, No?"The voice suddenly inquired, curious. _

_I knew better than to answer it. Even when asked a direct question words were dangerous. You never knew what they could be twisted into, how fast something small and insignificant could grow into a hideous monster, which would return to punish you, again and again. _

_But yes, I would have liked to go outside. There were several months since last time. It could even be years, I couldn't quite recall; I had lost track of it all a long time ago. I barely knew which time of day it was. They made sure the lighting was always the same in my cell. Not bright, not too dark, merely a boring, gloomy grey. The training facility was of course lit properly, but all the same, I had no connection to the outside world whatsoever. _

"_You have been well behaved lately", the voice pondered, more to itself than to me. _

"_Perhaps I should allow you to go outside…on a more…..regular basis?"_

_I inhaled sharply, and the shadow chuckled lightly, amused. Finally it had gotten a reaction. I dared not move, but kept my eyes on the floor. Hoping, wondering. Will you let me out this time? Do it! Please! I can't stand this anymore! Do it, let me out!_

"No", I whispered softly, my hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"I am not you".

I swirled a sharp left to avoid a truck who suddenly came bouldering into my lane, accelerating to get past him. The car in front of me, a relatively new Ford, moved to give me space, and I blasted past. Another advantage with the Ferrari; wherever I came people made space for me. Like a herd of sheep scattering in all directions when the wolf came, I reflected with some humor, as yet another car quickly moved to the side. I was on my way to what Boris had referred to as the Hiwatari mansion, the same place I had been last time. The place in which my oh so bellowed box resided. A ball of dread seemed to gather in my stomach at the idea, and I quickly pushed it away. No, I was not going in the tank this time. I would behave.

The well kept gates of the mansion came into view moment later, and I slowed down, every instinct in me screaming at me to turn around. I didn't have to wait more than about 30 seconds before the gates were opened automatically, and I drove through with a certain resignation, parking the car in the graveled roundabout just before the entrance.

The flower ornaments from last time were gone, replaced by fresh ones, and I stalked past them and through the large oak doors, which were held open by servants. I glanced back at the car one last time, the sun reflecting in the slanted headlights. It really did look like a predator, a lioness maybe. I would have liked to say jaguar, but that would have been an insult. A Ferrari would after all always be a Ferrari.

The butler led me to an elegantly sculpted garden and out on a wide patio. My grandfather was already seated, reclining in a comfortable chair which was facing the pool. It was bigger than mine, more elegant, and built from granite. He smiled at me, gesturing for me to sit down in the chair opposite him. I obeyed, watching him with a sense of disinterested detachment.

To my surprise a couple of girls were lying sprawled out on sun beds on the other side of the pool, wearing bikinis which looked a couple of sizes too small. They were for my benefit I realized, immediately concluding that he knew about Hilary. He was pleased with me, and I wasn't quite sure why or what he would do about it. If anything I knew well enough that a reward could be just as painful as a punishment, only it was a different form of pain.

He eyed me with appreciation, and lunch was served moments later. Scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit, honey fresh from the bee hive, bread straight out of the oven, I will admit that it really was delicious. We ate in silence, and he didn't speak up before halfway through the meal, eyes narrowing slightly as he observed me.

"You have handled your new responsibilities quite well this far", he said, and I detected the faintest hint of pride in his voice.

"Hn"

He merely smiled at my apparent lack of response, as always fascinated by my moods. I allowed myself the luxury of reverting my attention elsewhere, absentmindedly counting the colorful assembly of fish swishing about in the fountain. It struck me that they were probably handpicked by someone to match the furniture. How very considerate.

"I have been thinking Kai. After I brought you here, you have been quite cooperative. More so than you ever were in the Abby".

He watched me, looking, hoping for a reaction. I refused to give him anything, but merely stared levelly back at him, eyes cold. Would he send me back? Was that what he was planning on? My mouth suddenly felt dry, my stomach churning. There was no way I was going back there. Never! I'd rather make use of the switchblade in my pocket right here, right now. After all the dead don't suffer, and I knew that I would take pretty much anything to avoid going back there, even my own life. His expression changed abruptly, and I could tell that I had made him uncomfortable. My face showed little emotion, but he could still read me to a certain extent.

"Relax, I will never send you back there", he said.

"I feel…..guilty", he continued, taking me completely by surprise.

"Your time in the Abby was a necessity. You are wild, and I would not have been able to bring you here unless you were at least reasonably tamed. I will however admit that I never liked placing you there".

I didn't say anything, I just watched him warily, struggling to keep my emotions in check. On one hand I was relieved. He kept his word, that was probably the one thing I could trust, coming from him. That being said I still resented him. No I…..hated him, for the first time I openly acknowledged this simple fact, wondering why I had been so scared of admitting it before.

Yes, he was all I had, the centre of my current existence, and I really did hate him. Did he know? I wasn't sure, he probably did know, just not the extent of the hatred. Which everything considered was a good thing. His words had angered me, and I lowered my eyes to the ground, fighting the urge to say or do something rash.

He laughed softly, and I could feel his eyes on me, observing, controlling…owning. "Even now you are fighting the urge to kill me are you not?"

I wisely enough chose to keep my mouth shut. There was no need to complicate things further. With obvious effort I leaned back, forcing myself to relax, a slight tension in my shoulders the only thing which gave away my true feelings. Our eyes locked briefly, and I detected a hint of adoration which caught me off guard. Clearly his feelings regarding me were deeper….stronger, than I had thought, and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"I have decided to keep you here for a few days", he then said, causing my mood to darken considerably.

"Shall we say 4 days?"

"Very well", I said icily, knowing better than to argue.

"Excellent, now I suggest you take some days off from work. Sleep, train, enjoy the nights….."

He nodded in the direction of the two girls, and I clenched my jaw tightly in response, bristling with suppressed irritation. The mere fact that he thought he could decide when, where and who I was having sex with made me furious. Then again what could I do? He would put me in the box in a heartbeat if I disobeyed, and although it wasn't a direct order I knew better than to decline. Years of experience had taught me that if I said no to something which he offered me there would be hell to pay. I wasn't quite ready for another punishment, if ever. Still, humiliation flowed through me in waves, causing me to feel physically sick.

"I have to go back and get my things".

He merely looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Have Tala do it", he said.

"I arranged for some of your clothing to be brought here yesterday, everything you need should be in your room".

I didn't say anything, but bowed my head slightly in submission. There was no way I was getting out of this. For the next four days his presence would be constant. I would just have to do as he pleased, and then try and keep my distance as often as possible. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore, I felt cold inside, empty. It was barely twelve O' clock and already I wished the day was over. With that I stood up, excusing myself. I had to change out of the suit. He smiled at me, waving his arm dismissively.

The butler led me upstairs to what I could only describe as a small suite, consisting of a seemingly huge bedroom, a living room and a bathroom, also of considerable size. As soon as I was alone I more or less collapsed on the bed, absentmindedly kicking off my shoes and trousers. I didn't bother with the buttons of the shirt, but merely tore it off, completely ruining it. With a frustrated growl I hurled my shoes across the room, before yanking the curtains shut, a comfortable darkness enveloping everything as I curled up underneath the covers. I felt exhausted, sick and tired of everything.

I didn't really sleep, but hovered some indefinable place in between. It was a place in which things weren't so complicated, and I barely registered that someone entered. Said someone wandered about for a while rearranging various things. I recognized my macbook from home, and concluded that the stranger had to be Tala.

"Go away", I mumbled sleepily.

He didn't. Instead he pulled out a chair next to my bed and sat down. I had a headache, I wanted him to leave. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Go and bother someone else; force Bryan to run a marathon or something.

"I am sorry", he quietly said, and then I dozed off, consumed by a heavy sleep…


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Here we go, chapter 8. This one is quite harsh I will admit, especially the start. Anyway, I did my best to get this out today because of three wonderful individuals who bothered leaving a review, THANK YOU!**

**As always a FEEDBACK is greatly appriciated**

**KirayHimawari: Thank you so much for an absolutely great review! I have to say that I feel honoured that you think you can learn from reading and reviweing this, that really is a huge compliment! I truly appriciate it when people leave responses like this, and I have to say that I find them really inspiring. Rest assured you will see more of Rey in this chapter, and I am planning on giving him a bigger part in the story. As for Tala and Bryan I think Tala does have some potential, but I will admit that I never liked Bryan very much. And yes, you pretty much nailed that one, Kai will fail;) Hahahaha! I love that comparison, preparing a cake! That actually was pretty good! Anyway I am truly delighted that you like the story, and if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me! Those are always useful! Thanks again:D **

**2-Cold: Thank you so much for leaving a respons, that really means a lot. Doesn't matter if its short, but it is a great inspiartion to know that someone is actually reading this. I am delighted to hear that you think the storyline is working this far, and great that you like my writing style. English is not my first language, so somethimes things does sound a little strange. Anyway, thanks a lot!:D**

**Hirurg: Thank you so much for a constructive and very useful review! First of all I wish to express clearly that this will not be a "Takeo bashfest" ;) Nice wording though, quite an appropriate expression. I have another fic, "Behind the wall of sleep", in which I put all the Takeo bashing, so no worries:D Anyway, as of now I don't think there will be any pairing at all, we'll see, but I am open to suggestions. I changed the charcters to Kai. H, and it was great that you pointed that out. I have no idea why Tyson ended up as a character in the description, because he really doesn't have huge role to play in this fic, at least not yet. I am extremely grateful that you think this is one of the better fics, and that actually means a lot. When I started this I sort of decided to try and keep it serious and on track. I really don't want it to end up like a couple of my other efforts, rushed and with too much humour. As for the reviwes I know, I know, I do write this mostly for my own sake, it is just that it helps a lot getting an other perspective! Anyway, thank you yet again, and I really hope you will continue reading!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><em>I resisted the urge to shiver under his gaze, and it took most of my self-control not to start crying. Boris was standing next to me, pale faced and short of breath. He was afraid I realized, despite the fact that I was the one who was getting rewarded. Or punished, depending on wheatear or not you considered this a reward. I didn't. <em>

"_You are pitiful", the voice snorted, its disdain causing Boris to flinch._

_It was directed at him, not me. Despite my fear it never said cruel things to me. It complimented, declared ownership, and then it punished. There was rarely a true reward, most of the time the word reward equaled punishment, only in a different way._

"_Yes Mr. Hiwatari", Boris dutifully responded, voice quivering._

_Sometimes I wondered if he regretted his choice of work, if he ever wished he led a different life. I knew I did, but unlike me he had power, and was paid generously. Either way he couldn't leave. In a way he was just as trapped as me. When you started working here it was on a permanent basis, unless you wanted to end your life in a coffin. _

_It had happened before. I knew that Boris himself had once buried one of the scientists alive in the burial ground connected to Balcov Abby. Perhaps he had been a traitor, I wasn't sure. _

_The voice focused its attention on me again, and I could feel myself inwardly crumble under the wicked gaze, the cool tone. _

"_Come little phoenix, let's not waste anymore time, I am sure you wish to get going"._

_Rule number one; never answer it, not unless you are absolutely certain that it will not result in unpleasant consequences. And, that was a certainty I never had. They started moving and I followed, wondering what unspeakable things they would do to me this time. _

_Or rather, what it would do. Boris never did anything, he just stood there, frozen, undecided, horrified I suspected. They stopped in front of a door which Boris unlocked with unsteady hands, and I followed them inside, dragging me feet._

_A girl was curled up on a surprisingly wide bed, covering herself with a blanket. She was naked. No, I screamed inwardly. NO! I would not do this, not in a million years. I sent Boris a pleading glance, and he looked at me, a hint of despair visible in his eyes as he turned around and left. _

_I was alone, always alone…._

Just like the living room, the ceiling of my suite was one giant painting. Ironically enough it portrayed what I assumed to be a biblical motive, with angels and fluffy white clouds. The room was still dark, which gave the image an almost enigmatic feel; it most definitely didn't look very biblical. The mood fitted my own perfectly, dark and gloomy, angry….alluring, afraid. It was tempting to just remain underneath the covers, to sleep through the next four days, lock myself in my room. But no, then my grandfather would get suspicious.

"It is half past 3", Tala said in a subdued voice, shifting slightly in the chair next to me.

"You have slept for more than 3 hours".

I sat up, absentmindedly running a hand through my hair. It was messy, and I got up, ignoring Tala completely. He was stealing glances at me, and I realized that his attraction gave me a certain leverage. It was a weakness which could be exploited, manipulated. All the same my own thoughts awoke a sense of self loathing. I was utilizing what he had taught me, and I hated myself for it. Still, I had to survive, and I was willing to do what was necessary, even if that meant tormenting my own conscience every now and then. If I had one that is, I wasn't so sure about that anymore.

There was a time which I did. I still had vague memories of feeling sorry for the other children in the Abby, trying to help them….comfort them. The concept seemed foreign to me now, and I didn't quite grasp the why. The only thing I had gotten out of it had been horrendous punishments. Then again this was a long time ago, and over the years I had become cold, detached…..indifferent. I just didn't care the same way other people did. There was something wrong with me. I wasn't just different, I lacked something. And, not for the first time I struggled to comprehend what this something was.

Rey had it, Hilary had it, of this I felt certain. It was that ability to understand their point of view, sympathize with them. I didn't have that ability, not to the same extent. My world was a place they would never identify themselves with. I saw things differently. For me an action didn't mean the same as it did for them. And, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't understand them, not truly. Sure, I could easily predict their reactions, foresee their behavior with an almost razor sharp brilliance. What I didn't understand was the _why_, and in many ways that was the most important question.

I entered the shower with a certain relief, allowing the hot water to completely engulf me, filling the entire bathroom with steam. Sometimes I wondered if I was what they referred to as a sociopath. I didn't really like the idea, but I was honest enough to admit that whatever I was, I was not normal. Not like Rey, Max and Tyson. Of course, I could blend. When it was necessary I could easily replicate their behavior. They had taught me that while in the Abby, and thus I could adapt to most situations. However it was never real, it wasn't me. Not in the sense that I myself would find it natural to act this way.

With a sigh I turned off the water and dried myself off, wrapping a towel around my waste before absentmindedly wandering back into the room. Tala had pulled the curtains aside, and golden light from the afternoon sun lit up the room, causing the previous gloom to disintegrate before my eyes. It did help, a little, and I stretched in my usual predatory manner, removing the towel to put some clothes on.

Tala was flushing with embarrassment from across the room, and I smirked wolfishly in response, amused. He had showered next to 15 other boys every single day while in the Abby, and yet I somehow managed to make him uncomfortable. I could hear him shuffle his feet uneasily behind me as I pulled on underwear and black sweatpants, having decided to spend some hours perfecting my hand to hand combat skills.

"You are quite beautiful", he hesitantly admitted.

I regarded him with a sidelong glance, somewhat surprised. That did take courage, however I didn't like the idea of him getting to comfortable. Still, he seemed to have a weak spot regarding me, and I briefly wondered if it was possible to turn him against my grandfather. Perhaps he could become a loyal asset, given time and effort. He certainly seemed willing enough, everything considered.

"Thank you", I granted, sending him a puzzled look.

He blushed profoundly when I looked at him, and my smirk widened ever so slightly.

"Where is Bryan?" I inquired, proceeding to pull on a t-shirt.

"He….he is at home, watching the house", came the quick response, too quick.

I paused to look at him, eyes narrowing dangerously. There was something he was not telling me, and whatever it was I felt determined to find out. He looked down, unable to meet my gaze, and I tilted my head to the side, contemplating him. Somehow I knew that he would tell me, I just had to give him the chance. Either way I would be patient, I would wait. He was having some sort of internal conflict, and the longer it went on the better. If I was lucky it might even impair his judgment, make it more difficult for him to think clearly. The predator in me seemed to have awoken, and I fixed my gaze on him, following his every move.

He tensed under my scrutiny, and it struck me that he was afraid. Perhaps he thought I would force whatever it was out of him. He had changed his stance, his weight on the back of his feet, his arms in front of him, ready to block a potential blow. In a way it reminded me about a Mexican standoff, and I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the idea. He reacted accordingly, and I could tell that he was preparing for an attack.

It irritated me somewhat; the fact that whatever I did he seemed to take it as a threat. Then again I would probably have done the same. I had not exactly made a very trustworthy impression, and that was my own fault, not his. It made me feel, I don't know….sad? I didn't recognize the sensation, other than that it made me uncomfortable.

With a barely audible sigh I turned away, once again feeling oddly detached. I could hear Tala inhale deeply somewhere behind me, relieved, which was understandable. He didn't dare move an inch, afraid of initiating something I suspected, he just stood there, waiting. I abruptly turned around, calmly walking past him and out in the corridor. To his credit he didn't follow me, although he had probably been ordered to. I appreciated that. Apart from my grandfathers constant presence that was what bothered me the most, the lack of privacy. Obviously I was not a very social person, and I valued my alone time considerably.

A thought occurred to me, and after a moment's hesitation I slid my phone out of my pocked. Why not? It couldn't hurt keeping an eye on things, certainly not with Bryan lurking about. I called Rey. He didn't pick up at once, but just when I was about to give up he answered.

"Hi", he responded casually, and I got the distinct impression that he knew who was calling.

"Rey", I acknowledged.

"I have a favor to ask".

There was a brief silence in which I could only hear his breathing. It sounded strained, as if he was stressed. Was it because of me? Did I make him nervous? I suppressed a sudden flare of frustration, trying to come up with something friendly to say. Needless to say I didn't.

"Su…sure", Rey said, presumably having regained his composure.

"I will be gone on a business trip for a few days", I said, pausing to consider my own words.

Business trip my ass. This wasn't much of anything. Either way I couldn't tell Rey the truth. The lie wasn't particularly thought true, but it would serve its purpose.

"I would be very grateful if you could keep an eye on the house while I am gone".

"Sure….sure", he responded, probably relived I concluded. It struck me that he had expected me to ask him for something else. Curiosity burned in me at the idea, but I suppressed it. He could ask me himself if it was so important.

"So", he said. He was trying to sound relaxed, but I still detected an edge of uneasiness, even if I couldn't see him.

"What's up with you and Hilary?"

The question was innocent enough, but somehow I knew that it meant more to him. It was important. What should I say? What did he want me to say? Never before had I considered telling a half truth because of someone else's feelings. Still, I respected Rey. Then again I would prefer just saying it as it was. Lies always complicated things. At least if I told him the truth all cards were on the table.

"It is just sex", I finally said, wondering why this was so important to him.

He laughed softly in response, clearly amused.

"Tyson is furious you know, he has been trying to ask her out for the past year".

His sudden change of heart surprised me, but I couldn't help but chuckle in response.

"That is too bad", I responded dryly, and he laughed again.

I smiled. It felt good, really good, talking with someone in such a way. Sure, I had never been much of a talker, but for a few blissful moments I actually felt as if that could change. Of course, it passed, and it left a sense of melancholy in its wake, along with a stab of regret.

"How are things?" I asked him, surprising myself. Why did I do that?

"Good, everything considered", he answered thoughtfully.

"The others are handling things pretty well I think. Tyson has been really nice; he even apologized for his behavior the other night. You know, they are a little freaked out, but that is understandable".

Rey was one of the considerate ones I reflected, suddenly feeling rather jealous. He knew how to put others before himself. Perhaps that was what I had to learn, but it seemed difficult….challenging. And it wasn't in my nature to put other people's needs before my own.

"That is….nice", I responded awkwardly, suddenly feeling restless, preoccupied.

I ended the conversation shortly afterwards, swiftly jogging down the stairs to the first floor. The next few hours were spent fighting three of my grandfather's private tutors, which had been brought here for my benefit. It gave a certain satisfaction, and I showed no mercy whatsoever, more or less crushing all three of them, time after time again. When I finally found it tiresome I went to the weightlifting room, pumping steel like there was no tomorrow. I didn't stop before Tala came rushing in, declaring that dinner would be ready in half an hour. It meant that I had to wear a suit again, plus take another shower. The idea of beautifying myself for his pleasure disgusted me, it made my blood boil and my eyes blaze. I didn't want to.

Either way I did as I was told. I went up to my room, showered, put on deodorant, and then I sat down at the edge of the king sized bed, brooding. The minutes ticked by, but I didn't care, I merely sat there, frozen in an almost kinetic stillness. This was my new cage, this room, this mansion. To say that I disliked it would be an understatement, I hated it. It made me feel empty, almost dead inside. I picked up the switchblade from the nightstand, skillfully twirling it back and forth between my fingers, trying to decide on how fast I could go without cutting myself. Perhaps I should bring it with me for dinner. It would be so easy. I could just slice his throat open with one simple move. He would slowly bleed to death; undoubtedly a painful way to die. Then again it was only fitting.

Of course I quickly dismissed the idea. It was not the right time, nor the right place. The rational part of me insisted that I had to wait for the opportune moment, but sometimes that felt so very far away, as if it would never arrive. You will know, I told myself, slowly putting the knife back down and getting to my feet. Despite my better judgment I didn't put on the suit. Instead I pulled my favorite dark blue t-shirt over my head, along with a particularly scruffy looking pair of jeans. Stupid, but still, it did produce a certain satisfaction. It gave an illusion of control, and at the present this was just enough to keep me from spiraling into madness.

I arrived in the dining room five minutes overdue; having decided that if I was going to be disobedient I could at least do it properly. My grandfather was already there, cool mahogany eyes glinting with irritation. He stared at me, and then he leaned back in his chair, dejection written all over his features. He was angry, and to some degree he was hurt; I didn't care.

I sat down as well, without being asked, and then I did the unthinkable. Surrounded by an air of pure glee I leaned back, neatly placing my feet on the table. The silence which ensued was crushing, and I met his gaze, for once refusing to back down. I could see how his eyebrows twitched in irritation, how his mouth resembled a thin, straight line in his face. He was furious. Partly because of my disobedience, partly because he knew I had done this on purpose, just to provoke him.

Just looking at him, seeing his anger and knowing that for once I had the power to control his moods…..it was exhilarating. It gave an almost insane satisfaction, and in that exact moment I felt almost giddy with triumph. Do you feel it? Do you understand what you did to me? I wanted to scream it at him, force him to see his own paradox.

There you go, now you know what it feels like. I held his gaze, the predator in me on the verge of breaking free. For once I didn't fight it, I just blended with it, and I briefly regretted not bringing the switchblade. Every fiber of my being felt on edge, ready, sharp….bloodthirsty. And I still couldn't do it. He still held me locked in place, and I hated him for it.

Finally I lowered my gaze, knowing what would come. I had done it, I had challenged him yet again, and for what? A few moments of control over what was the source of my existence? It was irrelevant, it wouldn't change my situation. If anything it made feel insignificant, like a small, unimportant speck of dust in a seemingly huge, complicated world. And then it came, the inevitable, that which I feared the most, which I still willingly had brought upon myself for god knows what reason.

"Have the box prepared".

It was said in a curt, steely tone, and I bristled with what was a combination of fury and badly hidden anxiousness. Why? WHY?

He shook his head in exasperation, slowly standing up. I got to my feet as well, gaze fixed firmly on the floor as I made my way into the living room. The carped was handcrafted in scarlet, maroon, black, and crimson, portraying various exotic motives; a caravan with camels, a herd of Arabian horses ridden by desert tribesmen. It served as a decent distraction, at least for a while. I refused to watch as the box once again was placed in the middle of the room, facing the fireplace, before the additional tank was attached, the one containing that hideous substance.

"Well, you can go in willingly, or I will make you", my grandfather said, his voice calmer now that I was about to be punished.

Of course we both knew what was going to happen. For me there had never really been a choice. It wasn't in my nature to submit, and it had never been. I fought until they had me pinned down, and then one of the guards took my clothes simply by cutting them off. I had three of them holding me in a tight grip while he performed his handiwork, but he was clumsy. I could feel the ones holding me stiffen considerably when the faintest trace of deep red suddenly appeared on my shoulder, and I inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. It was merely a small nick, superficial at best; it would be gone in a couple of days. Still, it was enough.

As I was hurled into the box, more carefully now, I could see said guard being forced down on his knees from the corner of my eyes. He was shot square in the head, execution style, the silencer preventing any real sound from escaping.

I had sabotaged my own cause, and it really was ridiculous. Then again I needed those few, scarce moments of rebelliousness every no and then. It made me feel more human, less like a machine, less…animal.

The consequences were grueling, terrifying and oh so painful, but one way or another it was still worth it, still...necessary...


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Yay! Chapter 9 is up, not bad eh? Anyways, I owe a huge thanks to those who bothered rewieving the previous chapter! THANK YOU YET AGAIN FOR BEING TOTALLY AWSOME.**

**And to all the others; feel free to leave a FEEDBACK!:)**

**2-Cold: Thank you so much for leaving another great review! It is really nice of you to say that, because sometimes I really feel like I am using words which doesn't quite fit, so that is a relief:D Great that you like the descriptions, because that is a huge hang up for me. I love writing them, but I am sometimes afraid that they are too long and too boring, and then other times they are too short. I think emotions are quite important, you know, so its more than just action:D Yeah! Mee too! I sort of couldn't resist writing it. Kai is a tough cookie after all! Anyway, thanks again and i hope you will like this chapter as well:D**

**KirayHimawari: Thank you so much for another superb review! No worries, I thought the cake was rather nice:D Yes, Tala does have feelings for him, I just haven't quite decided to which extent yet. And I totally agree with, the russians are awsome. I am afraid Bryan's potrayal this far has not been very nice, but rest assured this will change, just give me some time:) As for the box I sort of figured it would be the best way to punish Kai without damaging his apperance, which Voltaire is rather obsessed with. Then again I feel so bad when I write about it, it must be terrible! Anyway, no, rest assured it wasn't you. I sort of wanted you question wheater or not he would be forced to sleep with her, because I myself couldn't decide. It was a very cruel twist that one. Great that you like the flashbacks, I am still not certain about this new one but we'll see, you be the judge;) Anyway, thanks again!:D**

**Hirurg: Thank you so much for another very considerate review!:D Hahahah, I understand, and I do agree with you to a certain extenth. Me being more or less obsessed with Kai has of course resulted in a certain bitterness regarding Tyson; you know, Kai should have been world champion and all that ;) Anyway, I think that is an interesting point; how they contradict each other, and yet they are somehow alike. I do like the contrast, and much due to this I actually did give Tyson some screentime in this chapter. And you are right when it comes to maturity, when the characters are slightly older that opens up for more more complex and interesting issues, at least regarding how they interact and how they are as characters. Once again I am delighted to hear that you think this is one of the better stories, and I do hope I will manage to keep the characters were I want them. If not then don't hesitate to point it out! No worries, my english is crap without a spelling program, so don't think about it. Anyway, thank you so much for the review, and I really hope you will like this chapter as well!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"He…h…he….he should be fine", someone stuttered.<p>

It was a voice I didn't recognize, and it felt as if it was far away. I blinked, trying to sit up. A soaring pain seemed to explode in my head at the movement, and I immediately squeezed my eyes shut, grimacing at the sensation. Every inch of my body was aching; and I was nauseous, weak. My limbs felt heavy, and they seemed to lack their usual strength, as even trying to move my fingers demanded a great deal of effort. I struck me that I was freezing as well, and I struggled to keep my teeth from rattling.

"You….I…he needs some painkillers, it will help him sleep".

It was the unfamiliar voice again, the one I couldn't recall having any memory off. Whoever he was sounded afraid, tense, anxious. He smelled of sweat. It was a metallic, heavy and awful stench which made my nostrils burn. Al the same it was easily recognizable; he was terrified, and he wasn't particularly good at concealing it. I tried to open my eyes again, this time ignoring the head ache. They were sore, but after blinking a couple of times I could see as clearly as before. Naturally it only served to advance the headache, but I didn't care. I had to see; had to get some sort of grip on my surroundings.

"Then bring some", my grandfather snapped, annoyed.

"Mr. Hiwatari, he is awake", a third voice stated.

It was Boris, and moments later all three of them were leaning over me. The stranger was a middle aged man with grey-green eyes and dull, brownish hair. A pair of large, round glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, and when he reached out to touch me I concluded that he had to be some kind of physician. I briefly closed my eyes, making a halfhearted attempt at avoiding his hand. The humiliation of not being able to made everything all the more painful, and I glared. Even that hurt, and I was forced to close my eyes again, patiently waiting for the nausea to lessen.

"Does this hurt?" The doctor asked me in a surprisingly tender voice, proceeding to gently press his fingers against my forehead.

It felt as if someone had just struck me with a thousand needles, and I inhaled deeply a couple of times, before once again opening my eyes. I didn't have to answer, he understood.

"He should be fine in a few days, just let him rest. He needs to sleep, eat and relax".

He sounded uncharacteristically in control this time, and I caught the flash of irritation in my grandfather's eyes. Boris was completely expressionless, and I briefly wondered what he was doing here in the first place. Although my grandfather trusted him he rarely allowed him too close to me. I belonged to him, and he didn't like the fact that Boris seemed to be attracted to me. Then again I didn't like it either. I suppose it was one of the few things the two of us actually agreed on.

"If I may ask…what caused him to end up in such a state?"

It was the doctor again, and his voice sounded rather accusing. When I opened my eyes too look at him I could tell that he was angry, and I felt oddly touched. He was speaking up for me, despite the fact that he was undoubtedly afraid. It was both brave and stupid; my grandfather had killed people for less and I could tell from his eyes that he was aware. Still, he had done something very few people dared, and I was grateful. Although I couldn't quite recall what had happened between the time I had been placed in the box and now I knew that it had been painful. I had a vague memory of being dragged in and out of the tank, with only a couple of hours in between each turn.

"That is none of your concern", my grandfather calmly responded, a warning edge to his voice.

"You are merely here to make sure he is comfortable. You will return tomorrow, same time".

The last sentence was spoken with a finality which left no room for negotiation, and Boris took a couple of steps forward, proceeding to escort the man out. Our eyes locked briefly, and I saw the pity in his face. It angered me, and I looked away. If it was one thing I couldn't take right now it was pity. The mere idea made me clench my jaw uncomfortably, and for what had to be the hundredth time the full blast of the headache returned. I tried to roll over on my side, but was unsuccessful; it was pathetic. Humiliation flowed through me as my grandfather sat down on the edge of the bed, and I visibly flinched when he gently ran two fingers along my jaw.

"It is nothing to worry about, you will be fine", he said softly.

To my surprise he carefully took a hold of my shoulders, helping me over on my side like I had originally intended. I groaned in response, a sharp stab of pain once again tormenting my entire form.

"Hush", he comforted, gently stroking my hair, massaging my neck.

"I am afraid I left you in the box longer than intended", he said, sounding somewhat regretful.

Still, I didn't hate him any less, and he probably knew that as well. Either way I realized that I was literally starved for affection, and even if I had wanted to I was by far too weak to resist. I barely registered that Boris returned, stating that the doctor would be back tomorrow at the same time. They didn't seem overly concerned about his interest in me, and it struck me that they probably had a certain hold of him. He probably had a family; a wife, children. Perhaps that was why he seemed to care. And, he would probably never put his children in a liquid breathing tank if they misbehaved. A deep depression seemed to consume me, and suddenly I felt like crying.

As it was I would never do such a thing, especially not in front of him. I was weak enough as it was, and I was not by any means willing to admit that my psyche suffered from an equal lack of resolve. It was the only thing I had; the only thing he hadn't totally claimed. He could after all not read my thoughts; he wasn't me. And no, he didn't know me, not as well as he would like at least.

"Try to relax", he said.

"You are very stiff, it will only make things worse if you are tense"

There was a pause in which he demanded that Boris informed the servants to prepare a meal for me, along with water and painkillers. A smooth scraping was heard as the door slid shut, and he returned his attention over to me again, his features laced with possessiveness.

"I will have a masseuse come over in a few hours, and you need to eat".

"What time is it?" I asked tiredly, my voice a hoarse whisper.

He continued to rub my back, pulling more blankets over me. I was still freezing, and I couldn't help but tremble, goosebumps rising on my arms. My throat hurt. It was sore, and I tried not to swallow too much. I felt like shit, much worse than last time, but then again I had been in there for a shorter period of time. My suspicions were confirmed when he spoke up again, remorse evident in his tone. I couldn't understand him; why did he do this to me if it made him feel bad? If he knew that it was unfair, wrong,….gruesome even. It was torture.

"You have been in and out of the tank for two days", he responded, pausing to help me over on my other side, facing him.

"It is 3 O' clock, and you have been asleep for 15 hours".

I didn't even have the energy to nod. Instead I just looked at him, one eyebrow quirking upwards. 15 hours? That had to be the longest I had slept in a very long time, if ever. In the Abby I had been allowed an average of 4 to 5 hours rest, perhaps 6 if I had been particularly well behaved. Yes, life out here certainly was different. He was different. I had become the center of his universe, and so long as I obeyed him he seemed hell bent on giving me all the attention and affection he could muster. Of course, his opinion of affection probably differed from most, but still, I would admit that I appreciated it to a certain extent, despite the hatred. It was bittersweet, in the sense that on one hand it was just what I wanted, what I needed, and then on the other I resented everything about him.

To my relief I was left to my own devices about half an hour later; when he was certain that I had eaten properly. The kitchen girls had brought me a salmon dish, coke, and then ice cream. Of course I had dutifully wolfed down everything, and I curled up under the covers afterwards, faking sleep. He ruffled my hair one last time before he left, and I waited about ten minutes before I dared to try and get up, just to be on the safe side.

I just wanted my privacy, that was all. Understandably enough I would prefer to shower and change clothes when he was not present. Normally I was never modest; I suppose Rey would have called me shameless, but it was different with my grandfather. It wasn't shame or embarrassment; it was more the fact that he seemed to get some sort of twisted pleasure out of looking at me, and I didn't like it.

Standing up turned out to be more difficult than anticipated. I was weak and wobbly, and whenever I moved too swiftly the headache returned in a flash, making my ears ring and my vision blurry. It was a complete nightmare. The one thing I felt I could always rely on was my physique, and now suddenly it was letting me down. The mere I idea made me shiver with suppressed frustration, and I stumbled, crashing into a wall before sliding down into a sitting position. My hair was dry and tousled, and I reeked of chemicals; I needed that shower. Still, as it was I was stranded about five meters from the bathroom door, and with a sigh I leaned back, closing my eyes.

"_Your nightmares, tell me about them, what do you see? What do you see in the dark when your demons come?"_

_The walls were a gloomy, empty grey, the lights were grey, the air felt grey. Everything was colorless and deserted. There were people here, but they never looked at me. They were not here for me. Like a well oiled machine they went about their tasks, hurrying back and forth on the other side of the transparent wall. _

_I felt anxious, afraid. What if they forgot about me? What if they just left me here to rot in the dark? The mere idea caused me to hyperventilate, and I looked desperately at the transparent glass wall, wishing it hadn't been there. _

_Sometimes I wished I was just like the others. They shared cells, two and two. But I was not. I knew that; they had told me. Naturally I had asked, but they refused to give me a cell mate, and therefore I was still alone, lost…..forgotten. _

_Of course, there was the voice. It was there for my sake, and only for mine. Still, I didn't want it here. It owned me, controlled me, and I resented it….feared it. _

_When I was starved for affection it came, and somehow I never felt more alone than when it was present. _

_Alone._

_I was always alone. _

Yet again the words seemed to linger, and I fixed my eyes on the floor, intently scrutinizing the carped.

"I am not you".

A brief flare of anger surged through me at my own words, and I sneered, banging my elbow into the wall. Of course it merely served to give me a bruise, but right then I didn't feel inclined to care about anything.

"I. AM. NOT. YOU!" I repeated, louder this time, almost too loud.

I shifted uncomfortably on the floor, using the wall for support as I tried to stand up. Once again nausea threatened to overcome me, but this time I ignored it, somehow managing to get up on unsteady legs. I was starting to feel cold again, and with obvious effort I wobbled into the bathroom, kicking off my underwear and stumbling into the shower.

Unsurprisingly I ended up on the floor again, resting against the far wall, relaxing as the warm water flowed over me. Slowly the knot in my stomach seemed to disappear, my jaw unclenching. Suppress it, don't think about it, just forget…everything. It would be better that way, much better.

I am not sure for how long I sat there, enjoying the warmth with half closed eyes. By the time I had finished washing my hair and managed to get out of the bathroom the maids had already been there. The sheets were changed, and someone had been considerate enough to place a set of clean clothes on the chair next to the bathroom door.

For obvious reasons I was too tired to do much of anything, but I put on sweatpants and underwear, once again curling up in the king sized bed. It struck me that perhaps I should check my phone. I had been more or less gone for the past two days, and I was surprised to see that one of the girls had placed it on the night stand. How thoughtful.

With a yawn I picked it up, barely bothering to turn it on. I didn't exactly have a huge social life, and all in all I highly doubted that anyone would bother calling me. But then, to my immediate surprise, the display lit up. There were 5 new messages and 15 unanswered calls. What the fuck! Surely this had to be important. 4 of the messages were from Rey, claiming it was urgent and that I had to call him back as soon as possible, and then forth made me smile for the first time in what had to be four days. It was from the female police officer, asking if I would like to meet her. A slight smile played on my lips, and after thinking it over I decided to answer later. But yes, I would answer.

As it was I decided to call Rey first. After all it seemed to be important. He had never struck me as the type to keep nagging you unless it was necessary. To my surprise he picked up at the first ring, but it was someone else who answered.

"Hello, Rey's phone, this is Tyson".

I paused, wondering if I should just end things before they got ugly, but no. Tyson had called me rude. Surely it would be rude if I didn't talk to him at all?

"This is Kai", I hesitantly said.

There was a brief silence in which I could literally feel his surprise, but then he seemed to push it aside, inhaling deeply before speaking up.

"Kai", he greeted, sounding surprisingly welcoming.

"Rey is out shopping groceries, I am afraid he forgot his phone. I can ask him to call you back, but I think there is something you should know".

"Well", I said.

"Spill it".

I could almost picture his beaming grin when I for once rewarded him with a friendly response.

"After you asked Rey to keep an eye on things while you were gone the neighbors have started acting really weird", he said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"What neighbors?" I inquired, although I already knew.

"The ones from across the road….you know, the read head and that freaky guy, the one who looks like he is on steroids".

I couldn't help but snicker at his very fitting description, and he laughed as well.

"Well…I am sorry but that is what he looks like", he defended himself, still laughing.

"You should tell him", I responded, my smile abruptly disappearing when I realized who I was talking to.

It felt almost surreal that the two of us could actually have a somewhat normal conversation. Then again the idea made me uncomfortable. Tyson seemed very outgoing, friendly, even though I hadn't exactly contributed to making a decent first impression. Still, he was giving me a second chance, which I would admit was generous on his part. Especially after what Rey had told me regarding Hilary, I had to admit that I couldn't exactly blame him should he hold a grudge against me. But no, he seemed to have decided not to. In his place I would probably have walked over and beaten up the guy, but he was different, more forgiving.

"Anyway", Tyson said, seemingly having picked up on my now serious demeanor.

"The one on steroids"

"Bryan", I supplied without thinking, immediately regretting my own words.

"You know him?" Tyson asked.

"It is the name on the mailbox", I said truthfully.

"Oh…..yeah, Bryan then. He has been lurking about in your garden. Me and the others have caught him at least a dozen times just today, and he always leaves when he sees us".

There was another pause, and I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"You know, I think he is trying to get in, I just don't understand why", Tyson thoughtfully continued.

"Next time call the police", I said, suddenly feeling preoccupied again.

There had to be something they wanted, but they wouldn't get it without seeming suspicious so long as Rey, Tyson and the others were around. I would just have to hope that whatever it was they didn't get it before I managed to get home. From a realistic standpoint I knew that I probably wouldn't be allowed to leave in another four days, and by then I had been gone a week.

"I will be back in a few days", I told Tyson matter of factly.

"Would it be okay for you to continue keeping an eye on things until then?"

"Sure, not a problem", he immediately said.

"Good", I responded, and then, as an afterthought; " And Tyson….thank you, I appreciate it".

I cut the call before he had the time to answer, slowly leaning back against the cushions. The best thing that could happen would be if Bryan, Tala or perhaps the both them, were detained. That would teach them a lesson, in addition to the fact that I wouldn't have to worry at all. Of course, the idea of them spending a couple of nights in prison wasn't exactly unappealing to me. It would serve them right; Bryan in particular. I still couldn't quite decide on why I disliked him to such an extent, although there was something faintly familiar about him. Then again I couldn't recall the two of us having met before. With a head shake I dismissed the whole thing, grabbing the remote to the flat screen TV, which was bolted to the wall facing my bed.

Bryan and Tala would have to wait. There really wasn't too much I could do about it at the present, and with a certain resignation I kicked off the sweatpants, creeping underneath the covers to watch TV and sip hot chocolate, which one of the maids had brought me. I ended up watching a western of all things, and somehow I found it to be oddly appropriate. It was a classic, for a fistful of dollars, starring Clint Eastwood and directed by the legendry Sergio Leone. It was a world I could indentify myself with, a place in which there were no heroes. The hero was the one who was the fastest on the trigger, and that individual was not necessarily a good person.

I could see myself in him, always motivated by my own goals and desires, whatever those were. And, every now and then I fucked up, deciding to put someone else before myself, which ended up a disaster. Still, he survived, he came out on the other side.

I hoped I would as well, and that if I did…..I would still be the same person…


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Okay, I am sorry this took such a long time to publish, but I have had a busy couple of weeks:) Anyways, here we go, chapter 10!**

**REVIEWS ANYONE? Then the next chapter will be out faster...;)**

**2-Cold: Thank you so much for leaving a review, great that you liked the chapter, and I really hope you will like this one as well. On a personal note I wasn't to happy with the previous one, so I think this one is better:)**

**KirayHimawari: Thank you so much for a totally awsome review! Those totally make my days! It is really inspiering when someone take the time to leve such detailed and thought through responses, and I really appriciate the time and effort you put into your reviews!:) And yes, you are right! It is a mind game sort off, he feels trapped because he doesn't really understand himself, and then Voltaire is after all the only thing that has been constant in his life. Sick and twisted I know, and I will give Voltaire more time in the next chapter. The bird in the cage metaphor was great by the way, just what I am trying to convei! With limited success;) Anyways, thank you so much and I really hope you will like this chapter as well! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable <strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>It took me almost a week to get back on my feet, and when I was finally allowed to leave I did so in a hurry. Rey had kept me updated on what was going on with Tala and Bryan, and every fiber of my being screamed at me to rush back home. The longer I was away the more opportunities they got at doing whatever it was they were planning. The idea irked me, especially the fact that they didn't seem to respect my boundaries.<p>

Granted that they were probably under strict orders to carry out one of my grandfather's sick and twisted plans, but still, they knew I wouldn't approve…Knew that I would be furious, and yet they didn't seem to care either way. Then again I suppose I could easily change that, I just had to be smart about it.

Once again _the game _made the straight forward approach impossible, which more or less forced me to look elsewhere for an adequate solution. If they were merely obeying Boris or my grandfather I had to tread lightly. Despite my urge to just go over and smash their heads into one another I just couldn't do that; At least not without risking another punishment.

I wasn't about to get myself into more trouble with my grandfather; not over something like this. Despite having spent the last few days resting and regenerating I was still somewhat tired. And, although I resented my own weakness with a passion, the thought of another punishment made a hurricane of emotion, memories and agony rise to the surface. There was something dark in me, something ugly, and I didn't like thinking about it….acknowledging it. It was better off kept hidden, suppressed….forgotten. If that was even a possibility. Sometimes I wondered if everything I was, everything I represented, was nothing but darkness. I didn't really like the idea, it struck me as depressing. Stupid, it was just messed up, to some degree I myself was messed up, but I chose not to dwell on that last confession. It was not important.

My grandfather was pleased. He once again had me exactly where he wanted to; chained and locked away, always within his reach. With a barely audible sigh I leaned back in the custom-made leather seats of the 458. I was crushed, broken and beaten. At least that was how it felt. Still, I knew deep down that I would continue tugging at his leach, whatever the consequences might be.

It wasn't in my nature to give in, to anyone, and although I was disturbingly aware of the fact that I was not the person I had always hoped….longed, to be, at least this was one admirable trait. Then again my mentality was a necessity, at least in my current situation. Emotional gibberish was of no use as far as my grandfather was concerned, which pretty much made me the way I was, cold…..calculating, indifferent.

The engine roared when I unleashed the savage power of the 458, blasting out of the neatly arranged roundabout, gravel spraying everywhere. I caught the butler's astonished expression in my rearview mirror, a slight smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. With a considerable effort I pushed all thoughts of depression, unease and melancholy away, buried them, at least for the time being. All in all I didn't feel half bad; I was finally going home, getting away from the hideous mansion and its occupant. This alone was more than enough to lift my mood considerably, in addition to a surprising amount of interest regarding Tala and Bryan's whereabouts.

Of course, it was merely an excuse to take out my frustration on someone, an attempt at finding a substitute for my grandfather. Still, whatever they were doing I needed to find out, and cool excitement washed through me at the idea of a potential confrontation. Then again it was the matter of being discrete, and as I drove down the now familiar street, turning a sharp left and parking the car in front of the garage, I got an idea. Was it the correct thing to do? No, probably not, but I was willing to take my chances. My thoughts were momentarily drawn elsewhere as I fumbled with the key, unlocking the door.

I recognized her footsteps, the sweet, flowery smell of her skin, the slight, anxious movements. It intrigued me how she somehow subconsciously seemed to know that she had to be careful around me. Or perhaps not careful, but wary, which she was. It was Hilary, and I shoot her a thoughtful look, turning around to face her. I could still feel the spark when she looked at me, the fire. Still, it felt fainter than I could remember, almost dull, muffled.

Whatever I might have felt before it was gone, there wasn't really any doubt in me anymore. Physical attraction, that was all this was. I was taking advantage of her, and although I suppose I should feel bad about it I didn't. Remorse was something I knew, something I understood, but for me it was reserved for other, more…painful matters.

"Can I….Can I come inside?" she asked timidly, a hopeful edge to her voice.

I studied her for a few, long moments, considering. Perhaps I actually did feel remorse, or at least something. I couldn't tell, couldn't quite grasp it.

"Sure"

That one word did however decide everything, and as I had predicted it didn't bother me for very long. She looked fantastic in a dark blue jumpsuit which was cut low at the back, showing off her slender, tanned shoulders.

"So, how was your trip?" She inquired, looking at me with badly hidden awe.

There it was again; the adoration, the worship. All things which I viewed as pitiful, which only made me distance myself from her even further. Good for me, probably not so good for her. It took away some of the hesitation, made me forget my consciousness. However I could see the glint in her eyes, the one which confirmed the fact that she knew she was being exploited; she just didn't care. She was lost.

"It was….educational", I finally said, pausing to kick of my shoes and remove my jacked.

She nodded, smiling.

"Was it just business then?" She asked, and I immediately picked up on the hidden question.

Her insecurity was very apparent, and I concluded that she probably thought, or at least hoped she was the only one. As if. The idea that she would expect such a thing annoyed me, and looked pointedly at her, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Business and pleasure", I said, choosing not to elaborate.

The girls at the mansion had served as a decent distraction the last couple of nights, and although I was furious afterwards, it was better Hilary knew. Right now I couldn't take any bullshit, from anyone, and I certainly wasn't in the mood for whining. If she wasn't prepared to live by my rules it was better that we ended things.

"It is your choice", I calmly informed her.

"Either you join me in the bedroom or you just walk away. I won't be offended".

Her hands balled into fists, her knuckles whitening as they gripped tightly onto her purse. She grimaced, and her eyes suddenly seemed large and wet. I watched, feeling a sting somewhere deep in my chest when one lonely tear ran down her cheek, leaving a blackish trail of mascara behind. She looked haunted, and her lower lip quivered, a small, confused yelp escaping her lips.

"I….I….", she trailed off, suddenly realizing that she had been deluding herself all along.

The stinging sensation in my chest intensified, and I struggled to ignore it, wondering what it meant, why it was there in the first place. The emotion felt foreign, misplaced. I didn't understand it. Or perhaps I just wouldn't.

She took a couple of steps forward, reaching for me as if she expected some sort of comfort. I raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her, snorting. Her tears were streaming down her face, and suddenly she no longer looked so beautiful. It was raw emotion at its most heartbreaking, and it struck me as ugly, caused my temper to awaken in one brilliant flash of fire.

"Ka….Kai….p..p…please".

"No", I deadpanned, sneering.

The reaction was instantaneous, and she spun around, not bothering to close the door when she barged out into the street, disappearing around the corner as fast as her legs would carry her. I was left standing in the hall, staring after her, wondering what I had just done. With hesitant, measured movements I closed the door before slowly wandering back into the kitchen. The stinging was still there, and I felt unwell, almost physically sick. Why had I been so mean to her? Why? Stupid, everything was just stupid. Once again I slammed my fist into the refrigerator, cursing under my breath as bump number two emerged on the smooth surface. Fuck! It hurt, and I deserved it.

I opened the minibar, grabbing the first thing I saw. As it was I ended up on the floor, back resting against the counter, as I consumed two bourbon on the rocks in quick succession. It didn't help, and I remained on the floor for a while, feeling oddly detached. Who was I? What was I? It was the look of despair in the golden eyes of the jaguar as it was cornered by angry natives, the agony and the humiliation as the first spear struck. Fangs bared it fought back, muscles coiled and ready, movements like liquid steel. Fought till it broke, shattered, withered and died. And then; deep, lingering grief as something magnificent was robbed of all its dignity, reduced to a shadow of its previous potential.

A slight shiver ran through the length of my body, and I clenched my jaw, a metallic taste in my mouth. Nothing was the way I wanted it to be, but I lived, survived. If this could be called a life I reflected bitterly, slowly getting to my feet. I was still stiff, a constant reminder of my time spent in the tank. Everything seemed insignificant out her, myself included. Like a speck of dust.

"_Surely you must have dreams Kai? Ambitions…."_

_Don't answer it, never answer it. A slight rustle of expensive clothing was heard as the shadow on the other side of the glass wall continued pacing_

"_Everyone does"_

"_So…tell me….what do you wanna do with your life?"_

_When I didn't answer the pacing stopped, and I could feel cool mahogany eyes on me, disturbingly similar to my own. The familiarity frightened me. Perhaps I was just like the voice, grotesque, gruesome. Bad blood Boris had once told me. The Hiwatari line is cursed. They all end up like lunatics, one way or another. _

_The way he had spoken the words; in a hushed, strained whisper, and then he had looked at me, terrified. He hadn't said anything, he had merely looked at me, pleading, and that was when I felt it. Power. For the first time in my life a sensation of control, something to bargain with. _

_I could see myself in the voice; to some degree I understood what it was trying to teach me, understood the necessity, the reason. Bad blood, a hunger for power. It was what the voice was all about. And somehow the hidden promise those words represented, the insinuation that there was another life, a better life, made it worth it all. _

"_Kai?"_

"_I asked you a question"_

_The voice was dangerous now, smooth and silky with suppressed menace. Question, question? What question? Boris looked at me, anxious anticipation in his eyes. I couldn't remember, and panic rushed through me. Another punishment, more pain, more memories to bury and forget. My head was spinning, my mind struggling. _

"_I….I…I wanna be a racecar driver", I said, knowing that this was the wrong answer, but it was the only one I had. _

"_Hahahahaha"…_

"_A racecar driver?"_

_I flushed with embarrassment, gaze fixed on the dull, cement grey floor. It was a terrible sound, and waves of emotional agony threatened to tear me apart from the inside; caused my eyes to water. Another laugh was heard, not so loud, but equally condescending. _

"_How pitiful, you are 14 Kai"…._

"_You should know better than to think about such things"._

_Boris was silent, eyes lowered to the floor. He wouldn't look at me, and I had long since realized that there was no help coming from him. Coward! I silently screamed at him. Why can't you help me? Just…..do something…..something. _

"_Have you learned nothing?" The voice then demanded, approaching me with abrupt, angry movements, the transparent wall sliding open._

_I struck, quicker than he had anticipated, quicker than the guards had thought possible. The switchblade had been hidden in a crack in the far wall for months, safely tucked away for when I might need it. I aimed for the throat, and sliced. The guards got to me first, and thus the cut wasn't fatal. Still, I gave him a prominent nick, deep enough to leave a scar. In one last, desperate attempt I lashed out again, slicing at his stomach. _

_Blood was ruining his crisp white shirt, and suddenly everything seemed to be in a frenzy of movement, a blur of sounds, sights and disturbing impressions. Medics came running about, gathering around him. He was screaming. And I,…..I was hauled away from the scene and manhandled down the corridor, thrown inside an empty, black room. _

_Once again there was blood everywhere…..just everywhere…. _

I didn't punch the fridge this time. My hands kept curling and uncurling, and I slowly walked into the living room, collapsing on the coach. Maybe I really was a sociopath. I swallowed, inhaling deeply a couple of times before picking up my macbook from the living room table. The sensation of reserved acceptance was gone, and as I slowly calmed down my hands stopped shaking and I rested my head in my hands.

"No", I slowly whispered.

"I am not you".

Google proved to be just what I needed, and with renewed enthusiasm I started typing. I needed a lawyer, or perhaps an entire law firm, and it had to be a good one…an excellent one. In the end I got my act together, calling a firm named Wilson & Harris. It wasn't the biggest, but it seemed to be the one with the highest percentage of wins. After arranging a meeting with one of their lawyers I hung up, feeling more at ease. Everything considered things really weren't that bad. Or rather, they could have been worse.

The past few days had taken its toll on me, and I was tired, short tempered and frustrated. I just needed a few days without any emotional complications, like for example Hilary. The experience with my grandfather had rattled me, opened up old wounds, causing me to remember things which were better off kept hidden. As always our relationship was complicated, and this time he had gone one step too far, cornering me to such an extent that I felt I had no choice but fighting back.

Just then the doorbell rang, and I got up, shuffling the bottle of bourbon back inside the minibar before proceeding to open the door. To my surprise Hilary was standing there, looking pale but naturally attractive, having wiped away all the makeup. I could tell that she was heartbroken, but I would admit that it did take guts to just come back like this. Despite my better judgment I didn't dismiss her this time, but opened the door slightly in an invitation.

"Did….did you mean what you said?" she asked, one foot on the porch, the other placed resolutely inside.

"I don't know", I honestly responded.

She looked at me, uncertainty written all over her features as she slowly stepped inside, bending down to unlace her sandals. I watched her slender, feminine neck as she bent down, remembering how I only hours earlier had thought her to be ugly. She wasn't.

"I am not an easy person to understand", I slowly said.

She looked at me, and we both knew that this was the closest to an apology she would ever get. Yet that seemed to be enough for her, and she smiled.

"We have kept an eye on your house", she said, breaking the silence which had ensued.

I regarded her with mild interest, and she blushed profoundly at the attention.

"Rey have kept me updated".

"Oh", she mumbled, uneasily shuffling her feet.

"I…you know, those two….they are kind of creepy", she awkwardly said, shyly glancing up at me.

I wondered what had made her come back. Once again I saw the glint of hope in her hazel eyes, noticed how she seemed to have forgotten the brutal words I had thrown at her only hours earlier. Why did I have that effect on her? On people in general? I wasn't exactly the friendliest person in the neighborhood, but they still came. Perhaps it was the intuition again, the thing about me which no one quite understood, not even I myself. Either way she was here, and I was conflicted.

"Hn"

She looked at me, insecure, but braver than before.

"So…I..I was wondering if maybe we could do something".

She faltered for a few tense moments when I sent her a sharp look, my naturally cold exterior serving as a reminder. I was back to my grouchy defensive self again, the Kai she desired all the while knowing she probably shouldn't. Still, the idea wasn't totally unappealing. Perhaps it could serve as a decent distraction.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, briefly running a hand through my hair.

"Well…..I…we could go and catch a movie or something".

I wasn't sure why I agreed. To my surprise I realized that I was slightly exited by the prospect. After changing clothes and showering I grabbed my wallet and car keys, picking her up next door before heading for the city. We didn't speak much in the car, it wasn't really necessary. I was brooding; she was merely enjoying my presence. It was a comfortable silence in which I felt like I had space. Strange how that worked. I was calmer now, more at ease, once again rational and in control.

Finally I felt stable enough to start plotting my next move. And, as I blasted past the other cars on the highway I wondered what chess piece he would move next, what he would aim for this time. Still, perhaps for once I could catch him off guard….I hoped so….


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Right, this one is slightly different from the others, but I assure you it is quite important for the rest of the story! Anyways, what happened to the review people? I would appriciate some interest, so that I know you people are still reading ;)**

**And, if you wanna know how Johnny and Kai's battle turns out I seriously suggest you REVIEW!;)**

**KirayHimawari: As always you have left a totally awsome response, which is the sole reason why this chapter was finished now instead of in two weeks! :) Thank you so so much! Yes, you are totally right about Voltaire, he his planning his next move very carefully, and Kai is by no means even close to his level, I am already considering my options for when he makes** **another mistake;) Great that you like the pace of the story, and also how I have portrayed Kai. I am still unsure, have I made him too sappy? He is back in buisness now in this chapter, but I felt like I had to give him a weak moment. You know, he can't be Mr. cold as ice all the time;) Anyway, thanks again!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><em>I could hear laughter; childish, naive and almost insanely happy. Just like my own. There was splashing water as well, and I ran out towards the sea, enjoying the sensation of wet sand between my toes. One of the other children threw a ball at me, and I catched it, throwing it back. <em>

_The water came bouldering back towards us, crystal clear and foaming where it connected with dry land. A warm wind was caressing my face, the salty smell of sea burning pleasantly in my nose. _

_I laughed loudly when the electric blue waves washed over my small feet, before running further out, water splashing everywhere. _

"_Kai, honey, don't go too far!" Someone shouted._

_It was a woman, and her voice made me vibrate with pleasure. I laughed again, barging forward through the water. Moments later I was lifted up, and she laughed as well, running out of the water as I kicked and shouted in utter delight. _

_She smelled of raspberries, salt water and perfume. And, then there was that other familiar scent, the one which created an air of comfort and safety around her, what made her who she was. _

_She let me down, and I held tightly onto her hand, laughing and bouncing up and down as we jogged across the beach, headed for the small white tree house which was overlooking the sea. The both of us were soaked, and I let go of her hand, throwing myself headfirst into the sand. _

"_Kai!" She chastised, laughter in her voice as her features were laced with badly hidden amusement._

_Then she got down next to me, the both of us rolling around till we were covered, small grains of sand everywhere. _

"_Look at us", she said, shaking her head, smiling. _

"_I am a land-shark", I exclaimed, getting up and running in the direction of the house._

_I could hear her laughter behind me, and we arrived at the top of the small hill together. She ruffled my hair, tried to get the sand off with a towel, although I was not exactly overly cooperative. It tickled, and when she finally let go I barged into the kitchen. _

_Strong arms got a hold of me, and a smiling, slightly chubby man placed me on a chair. I drank cool, fresh milk and ate cinnamon rolls. They were still warm, taken straight from the oven, and I burned my tongue, savoring the pleasant, sugary taste. _

_She entered moments later, ruffling my hair and kissing me on the cheek. The two of them smiled at each other, and then at me. I grinned, wondering if I should throw a cinnamon roll at him. No, they were too tasty not to eat! _

_Just then there was a knock on the door, and after patting my head she went to open it. I could hear voices in the hall, and a sudden feeling of unease made me put down the glass, a milky white mustache now prominent over my mouth. _

_A stranger followed her into the kitchen, and I swallowed, our eyes locking. I had a milk-mustache, and I was full of sand. He didn't approve. With the natural intuition of a child I could tell that he was trouble._

_He looked intensely at me, perfectly manicured eyebrows quirking upwards as he took in my appearance. Suddenly things seemed darker, and I hiccupped, nervously shuffling my feet. A shadow on the sun I thought, looking up at him with a sense of finality._

_Dark eyes, angry eyes, full of menace. Who was he, what did he want?...What did he want?_

The room was dark, and the curtains rustled slightly as a light, airy breeze washed through the room. Hilary was sound asleep, her bra and panties on the floor. I sat up, resting on my elbows. A comfortable silence seemed to have settled, and I slowly got up, wandering over to the open window.

I could feel the wind in my hair for a few coveted moments, as bleak moonlight washed over the neighboring houses. Without thinking I wiggled my toes, closing my eyes, concentrating on the vaguely familiar feeling as my feet sunk into the lush carpet. Saltwater spraying in my face, bickering seagulls in the background. I tried to recreate the memory, tried to convince myself that I was there, in the small white house. It didn't work.

Who was she, the woman? I was intrigued. This was something I hadn't dreamt before, it was something new, unfamiliar, and yet it didn't feel as foreign as one might think. Despite what the reasonable part of my mind upheld, I couldn't quite shake the feeling that this was a memory, not a dream. Could I ever have been that happy, or was it merely an illusion, created by my own mind to compensate for my own lack of a childhood. The first things I could remember were the gloomy, grey existence in Balcov Abby. The pain, the despair, the crushing loneliness; everything which had made me who I was.

This was something different, and with a sigh I turned away, absentmindedly wandering back to bed. Hilary was looking intently at my naked frame, eyes wide.

"Is something wrong?" She wondered, eyes soft.

For just a brief couple of seconds I actually considered telling her everything, confiding in her. It was a tempting thought, to give the burden to someone else, to share the responsibility, the memories. Still, I dismissed the idea just as swiftly as it occurred to me. I couldn't afford such luxuries, couldn't allow myself to sink that low. She looked beautiful in the dark, even more so than when one could see all of her.

"No….it's nothing", I slowly said, lying down next to her.

She placed a hand on my chest, wiggling on top of me. I allowed her too, rested my hands on her hips, our eyes locking. Conflict was evident in her face, desire clashing with her Christian values. I watched, patiently waiting for her to give in; I knew she would. She had taken the initiative, which suggested that my influence had become more prominent. Rey had mentioned that she came from a quite conservative family; no sex before marriage, no dating, no drinking. It never ceased to amuse me how the righteous path always involved forbidding the pleasures in life. Silly, unimportant values I pondered.

When she still seemed unwilling to go through with what she had started I decided to take charge, flipping her onto her back and getting on with it. She gave in immediately, and I rolled over on my side afterwards, back facing her as she snuggled close. Her hands were entangled in my hair, stroking and massaging. It was pleasant, and with a sigh shifted onto my back, allowing her to curl up as close as she could. She yawned, and I stared wistfully at the shadows playing across the roof, brooding, hoping…..wondering. The white tree house, the beach, the woman who smelled like raspberries; where did they come from? Who were they? And, most importantly, were they real?

Boris's words that faithful day were still perfectly clear in my mind:

"_Bad blood"_

"_The Hiwatari line is cursed"_

"_One way or another they all end up like lunatics"._

They were far too close to home, and I knew. It wasn't a very promising predicament, nor very cheerful. Then again Boris himself was not exactly in a position to preach about normality, humanity or any other admirable trait. He himself was a prime example of someone who had gone in the complete opposite direction. Should law enforcement ever get a hold of him he would undoubtedly be in deep shit. No, he was not one to judge. Even if I was a sociopath it was their fault, it was _his _fault.

The next morning was hectic, and I pushed all other thoughts away, deciding to further investigate the strange dream some other time. Still, it constantly popped up in my mind, fueling a string of never ending questions and conflicted feelings. I was up early, ran my usual round, showered, put on a dark suit, shirt and leather shoes, and then I was off too work. Hilary was still asleep, and as far as I was concerned her presence was already forgotten. I had other, more important things to worry about.

As it was I left the Hiwatari skyscraper after lunch, headed for Wilson & Harris. I wasn't exactly anxious, but I would admit that I was feeling oddly exited. The firm had its offices in one of the many skyscrapers in Manhattan, and I took the elevator after having parked the car in the basement. It struck me as your typical law firm; clean, elegant and stylish, modern, with people dressed in impeccably tailored suits, dresses, skirts and shirts, radiating professionalism and your typical all business attitude.

I was immediately greeted by a distinguished looking grey haired man, who introduced himself as Eric Hartman, senior partner and lawyer. He seemed friendly enough, and I could easily tell that he was interested. Of course, I was heir to the third greatest business empire in the country, no doubt a valuable client. He led me to a roomy, expertly furnished office, almost as nice as my own.

"Mr. Hiwatari", someone greeted me, and I turned around, momentarily stunned.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; slim and nicely built, long slender legs. Her hair was an exotic strawberry blond, and she had freckles. Cute, I liked girls with freckles. Her eyes were a beautiful blue-green, and they were sparkling, lively…sharp, intelligent. She was a shark.

"My name is Emily Wilkinson, I am here to assist Mr. Hartman", she said, smiling.

I regarded her with my most charming smile, reaching forward to shake her hand.

"Kai Hiwatari", I responded.

She smiled again, and the three of us sat down in expensive leather chairs. The secretary served coffee, and after exchanging a few customary polite phrases Mr. Hartman took the lead, leaning forward slightly to look at me, eyes roaming my face. He was trying to decide what to make of me, seizing me up so to speak. It was fine by me, if he was as good as rumors had it this was to be expected. Had he done otherwise I would have been disappointed. Still, this Emily had caught me off guard, captured my interest.

"Mr. Hiwatari, tell me, what can we do for you?" He inquired, smiling enthusiastically.

I leaned back, thinking it through one last time. Was this the adequate thing to do, the reasonable approach? Yes, the analytical part of me felt sure of it. Then again I couldn't plan for all possible scenarios. Dealing with my grandfather was after all risky business.

"I have a….problem", I hesitantly said.

They both looked at me, he radiating polite assertiveness, while her eyes looked me up and down with shy appreciation. I ignored it, all the while wondering how I could get to her.

"My neighbors are harassing me".

Mr. Hartman smiled ever so slightly, seemingly having picked up on the hint of sarcasm in my tone.

"How so?" He calmly wondered.

"When I am not present they sneak around on my property", I paused dramatically, flashing them a cool smile.

"Obviously I value my privacy".

"Of course", Mr. Hartman agreed.

He crossed his arms, thoughtfully contemplating my words it seemed, eyes narrowing. I stared back, unmoved, unwavering.

"Mr. Hiwatari, I am afraid we cannot help you unless you have more….disconcerting information", he continued.

I caught the glance they exchanged, and smiled slightly.

"My other neighbors have expressed certain concerns".

"They believe someone bugged my house while I was gone the last time".

That got their attention, and an uneasy silence settled while I patiently tapped my fingers against the side of the chair. Emily looked at me, eyes glinting with something I couldn't quite place. The predator in me caught it the moment it surfaced, the familiarity. It was the glint, the natural, aggressiveness of a lioness perhaps, the need to draw blood, to hunt and to conquer. She was shy in her own, strange way, but she still had that self assured confidence, and of course she was sharp. I found her intelligence sexy, arousing.

"Can you prove this", she asked, pursing her lips in an unreadable expression.

I shrugged, regarding her with one of my more intense gazes. It delighted me that instead of giving in she looked straight back at me, unafraid, determined; and I smirked ever so slightly, eyes glinting.

"I suppose so, I haven't had the house checked since I arrived back home yesterday. However I looked at my security cameras this morning, and they clearly shows my…..harassing…..neighbors entering two days ago"

I paused to look at the both of them, taking in their reaction with a certain amount of satisfaction.

"It shouldn't be difficult to find out if the house is actually bugged", I then concluded, noticing the approval in Mr. Hartman's eyes.

They both nodded in agreement, and after deciding to call in a surveillance expert we shook hands. I had just set something big in motion, and my grandfather wouldn't like it very much. Everything depended on the fact that he considered this as part of _the game_, and that I got him interested enough to allow things to continue. If not, well….then I suppose I would have to endure yet another round in the tank. The mere thought of it made me clench my jaw in disgust. Just don't think about it I told myself, forget it….everything.

Arriving back home later that day was awkward. I didn't stay for very long. Instead I merely packed a bag. Rey had texted me the moment I arrived home the previous evening, suggesting that I spent a couple of days with him and the guys. At least until I got the whole surveillance thing figured out. Of course, I knew Tala and Bryan hadn't planted anything. My grandfather had, and pinning it on them was the perfect opportunity to rid myself of any potential bugs. Heartless yes, but still necessary, and experience had taught me the importance of looking out for my own interests. After all no else did.

Hilary was all smiles when I arrived. She looked like a child on Christmas Eve, and I was vaguely amused, although she paled in comparison to Emily Wilkinson. Hilary was different. She lacked the ambition, the drive; she was too compliant, too…safe. This Emily girl was sharper, more strong minded. I liked that; as far as I was concerned it was what I would normally look for in a woman. In addition to looks and intelligence of course. She had it all, and I was intrigued.

"Kai! How are you, how was your trip?"

The words were spoken with a characteristic, almost insanely prominent enthusiasm. It was Tyson. I spotted Rey in the background, shaking his head slightly before smiling at me.

"It was good, thanks for keeping an eye on things", I casually responded, quickly sidestepping him when he tried to give me a hug.

Me and Rey nodded at each other, and I followed him upstairs to the guest room, dumping my bag on the bed. It was a decent room, wide, airy, plenty of space, perfectly comfortable furniture. I pulled the curtains aside, gazing thoughtfully at Tala's house. What were they doing? Planning? What did they want? So many questions I reflected, and I still didn't have the answers I needed, wanted. Perhaps I never would.

"Kai?"

"Hm?" I turned around.

Rey was looking at me, and I could tell that he was onto me. To some degree he knew that I was playing games, but then again he seemed willing to help me. Of course, he was attracted to me, and naturally this served to strengthen my position.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, looking intently at me.

I stared back, calmly trying to assess his behavior, place it in the right context.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

He shrugged, eyes roaming my face for clues.

"Well…you…you seemed….sad when I spoke to you on the phone the other day", he said, shrugging once more.

"Bored would be a better description", I avoided, guardedly watching him.

He smiled ever so slightly, giving me a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Our future corporate leader doesn't like wearing a suit?" He asked, laughing.

"Hn"

I smirked wolfishly in response, and the both of us went downstairs. The bladebreakers as they called themselves had arranged a barbecue, inviting other beyblading teams. A few had already arrived, and they regarded me with interest. As always I had a distinct tendency to attract attention, mainly because of my looks, and in addition my cold demeanor seemed to perk people's curiosity. Girls in particular, although I had noticed that even straight guys were interested enough to insinuate things. Too bad for them that I wasn't interested. A slight smile settled on my features…..Emily Wilkinson on the other hand….

The others were outside in the garden, lounging by the pool, playing volleyball, beyblading or merely chatting while Max and Tyson were busy with the grill; to Rey's displeasure I might add. He immediately rushed over to take control, and I grinned as Tyson was brutal shoved away, exiled to the pool. Max approached me with a big smile, proceeding to introduce me to the others.

They seemed nice enough, polite, a little eccentric; in other words your typical beyblade crowd.

"So Kai, do you blade?" One of them asked me, a Scottish guy named Johnny.

He struck me as the obnoxious type. Spoiled, full of himself, and of course he was a brute. He lacked refinement, and although he wasn't stupid his loud ways by far overshadowed his intelligence. Pitiful I reflected, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

"Depends", I calmly responded, one of my first conversations with Tyson coming to mind. People were so predictable.

"On what?"

I smiled, crossing my arms, regarding him with my trademark icy glare.

"Are you perhaps afraid? He asked, an accusing edge to his voice. What a childish thing to bring forth. Still, he would have his way, although he would regret this afterwards.

With a snort I stood up, stretching leisurely. Johnny's friend, Robert, looked intrigued, curious. For some reason I had gotten his attention, and my alarm bells were going off. I would have to be careful. He was smart, and he was observant.

"You have got yourself a match", I said, smirking dangerously…


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Yay! Another chapter;) Anyways, a lot of things will happen after this, so beware, the last few lines are dark!**

**REVIEWS? ANYONE?... I need someones oppinion of Emily Wilkinson, how much space should she get?**

**Sungirly: Thank you so much for the review! Those very very kind and inspiring words, and I am so grateful that you decided to give this a go. It is after all a little different. Anyways, great that you like it so far, and I appriciate the fact that you left a feedback! Enjoy the next chapter:D Thanks again!**

**KirayHimawari: Thank you so much for yet another totally awsome review! It is nothing to worry about, I am just delighted that you are still reading and reviweing this story, your reviews really make my day!:D As for the beyblading I am afraid this scene is perhaps a little underdramatic, but it will be important regarding Kai's interaction with Johnny;) Emily Wilkinson...I am not quite sure where that is going yet, suggestions? As for the dreams, yes they are memories. I have taken them further in this chapter, although I feel a little bad for Kai. As for Rey, well, poor Rey! Thanks again and I really hope you will like this chapter as well!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>An exited murmur washed through the assembled crowd, and Johnny grinned, taking on what I assumed to be an intimidating expression. It wasn't very successful. I could tell that Rey, Max, Tyson and Kenny were intrigued, shocked even. After making a considerable effort I suspected that they were surprised I would finally agree battling someone like Johnny.<p>

Then again there is a time for everything, and I didn't like the idea of hurting the four of them. Strangely enough this fact didn't really bother me, although I was very much aware of how dangerous this new, unexplored weakness was.

If my grandfather ever found out, the mere fact that I regarded someone with a little more than the usual indifference would be enough to ignite something. The chess board was a complicated thing; and as always I never knew which piece he would move next. I had played my most controversial card in employing Wilson & Harris, and I still couldn't quite decide wheatear or not this had been a wise move. It certainly wasn't expected, and I could only hope that my unpredictable nature kept him from punishing me. Still, it gave a sense of deep satisfaction, challenging him, pulling at his chain.

How it must feel, to be like them. I briefly looked up as Max and Tyson manhandled the bey-dish out on the patio. They were smiling and laughing, joking around. Not a care in the world it seemed. For the first time I realized how different we really were. There was a clear line drawn between us, which separated my world from theirs, like to opposing universes. Somehow I could communicate with them, be with them, but I would never be one of them, not in the sense that I could be myself. The beast in me had made sure of that, and at the present I couldn't just dismiss it. Despite my own self loathing I needed the jaguar in me, the ruthless, proud and untouchable creature who had come to define me.

I suppose my grandfather would have laughed in pure glee, had he known the extent of his influence…..how I relied on that very thing to survive…thrive. It was after all he who had made me this way, and it was a complicated thing for me to deal with, to acknowledge. He had created the beast, and with a sigh I reverted most of my attention to Johnny, dismissing my broodings. It wasn't easy. Ever since that strange dream I had felt….I don't know….preoccupied? The sensation was unfamiliar, and I didn't like the idea that a mere dream could affect me to such an extent.

We found our positions on each side of the dish, and I patiently waited while Johnny prepared his launcher. It was ridiculously complex, and I snorted dismissively, crossing my arms in a gesture of reserved impatience. I practiced my blading every evening, in the privacy of my training room at the second floor. Of course I often went outside as well, but I preferred to be alone, and I didn't really like the idea of people watching. Johnny on the other hand seemed almost ecstatic at the attention, as the other bladers gathered around to watch. It didn't really surprise me. After all there seemed to be a certain lack of poise and dignity to him, which I of course despised.

Max did the countdown and both blades blasted into the dish, a trail of sparks hovering in their wake. The dish was made of a metallic alloy, specifically designed to withstand the stress imposed by a powerful beyblade. Despite this Dranzer had already made several long, zigzagging gashes in the material, creating a steaming pattern of vertical and horizontal lines. Johnny looked taken aback, and I could hear the collective gasp from the small audience as Dranzer suddenly shoot upwards, leaving Johnny's blade spinning furiously in the middle of the dish, alone. I felt a sudden urge to laugh at their dumfounded expressions, a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth. Moments later Dranzer came plummeting down from the sky, crushing the other blade to bits and pieces.

It was ridiculously easy. I almost felt sorry for him. Then again Johnny was a jerk, and he most definitely didn't qualify as a worthy opponent. Too bad he had challenged me without considering the consequences. Naturally there was no remorse whatsoever on my part.

Of course, I didn't kill his bit beast, and the chip remained intact. He would just have to build a new blade, which should be piece of cake for him, everything considered. Dranzer came flying back into my hand, and I slipped the blade into my pocket, absentmindedly grabbing a beer from the cooler. The others seemed stunned into silence, and I made myself comfortable in one of the sun beds, raising an eyebrow when Hilary dared sitting down next to me. Perhaps I could sleep in her room tonight, or she in mine. If nothing else her presence would perhaps serve as a decent distraction. Somehow I knew that the dream would return, and I wasn't quite sure if I wanted it to.

"So…K…Kai", Max awkwardly said, breaking the silence.

"Where did you learn to blade like that?"

I spared him a rather disconcerting glance, seriously considering the possibility of scaring him off. But no, he had a certain innocence about him, and it was a legitimate question. However, it was one I couldn't answer. Balcov Abby was something I would rather forget, and it was not an issue I wished to discuss with them.

"I am self taught", I said cryptically, a hint of sarcasm evident in my tone.

"Oh, ", he responded uncertainly, looking at me with his blue puppy dog eyes, which I chose to ignore.

Johnny had picked up his bit chip from the ground, and to my surprise he regarded me with a respectful nod. This meant something to them I realized. Like the hierarchy in a pack of wolves I had just distinguished myself as the alpha, and now they were curious, albeit wary enough to keep their distance. This alone produced a certain amusement, and I slowly twirled the bottle in my left hand, briefly looking up when a guy named Michael decided to sit down next to me. Conversation flowed easily enough, and after a portion of spare ribs and a few beers people began to loosen up.

To my surprise I discovered that I was actually enjoying myself. It seemed odd to me, but then again I wasn't exactly your average person. The evening went by far too quickly, and when the first few people started to leave at about half past two, I remained by the pool, gazing thoughtfully at the unnaturally blue water. My reflection looked quizzically up at me, eyes blazing and jaw set tight. I looked tense, alert, undecided. How I wished that person was someone else entirely. Someone different, an older version of the boy in my dream perhaps. Wishful thinking I reminded myself, briefly looking up when I picked up the sound of approaching footsteps.

It was Lee, a compactly built guy of average height, and the team captain of Rey's previous beyblade team, The White Tigers. Still, he was almost 20 centimeters shorter than me, but all the same I could easily tell from the way he moved that he did martial arts. I ignored his presence for a while, and the two of us remained outside, listening to the night. Every once in a while he would glance in my direction, seemingly trying to assess my mood. He probably thought I was strange, which was understandable.

"Who…what…are you?" He suddenly asked, taking me by surprise.

Our eyes locked, and he gazed intensely at me, intrigued, curious…..afraid? Was that fear? The uncertain glint which seemed to linger, or perhaps it was understanding. He saw the darkness in me, something the others didn't. Good for him.

"I don't know", I honestly responded.

He looked slightly troubled at my admission, although we both knew that I wasn't being completely honest with him. No, I wasn't lying, I merely refrained from telling him the whole truth. And, what was there to say really? Most of my life consisted of secrets I wouldn't or couldn't share, and after due consideration I had long since decided that it was better this way.

"Rey cares about you", he then stated, and I caught the uncertainty in his voice.

"You know, where I come from we call your kind deceivers".

I visibly flinched at his meaning, before turning around, fully facing him. A slow burning rage was getting more prominent, and I clenched my jaw, eyes narrowing dangerously. What the fuck was he getting at? Did he know something, anything? He took in my reaction with a mixture of fascination and unease, and it took most of my self-control to remain were I was.

"All I am saying is that you are something else", he testily continued.

I could tell that he was looking for some kind of reaction in me, which I wasn't about to give him anytime soon.

"And what might that be?" I inquired icily, struggling to keep my raging emotions in check.

He shrugged, stoically crossing his arms.

"I don't know, but you are not quite human are you? Or at least you are not what the others think you are".

It was the way he said it, the words he used, who really got to me. Not who…..what. As if I was somehow a lesser being, or as he himself put it; "Not quite human".

He left then, and I remained by the pool for a few, conflicted moments before I stalked inside. Despite my natural indifference his words had left me rattled and uncertain. They had hit home I realized, all the while hating myself for my own weakness. His opinions shouldn't really matter, and yet they somehow did. Still, it was only a matter of time. I just had to get my grandfather out of the way, and then I would be free; I would no longer have to pretend.

Lee looked up when I entered the living room, and I promptly ignored him. If anything his words had only strengthened my resolve. I was a proud creature, and no one would ever take that away from me, no matter what happened. He was the lesser one, and I spared him a condescending glance, which he didn't dare meet. It struck me as unexpected, the fact that he had approached me in the first place. Suspicious even. I could feel his eyes on me from time to time, and I knew then that for whatever reasons he was keeping an eye on me.

Still, for the time being I was intrigued enough to let it slide. If only for Rey's sake I was willing to give him a chance at revealing himself. The way he had looked at me outside, as if he knew something. There had been hidden satisfaction in his eyes, not fear like I had initially assumed. This realization caused me to abruptly turn around to glare at him, and my eyes immediately caught what they had previously missed.

The middle button of his jacket was slightly larger than the others, and its surface seemed polished, almost transparent, like that of a camera lens for example. Then again this was not my grandfather. He knew me in and out, and he would never make a mistake like this. For what it is worth Lee seemed to have figured out that I knew, because he shakily got to his feet, hurrying out, eyes wide in anticipation. I didn't follow, I just allowed him to leave, my face blank. The fact that he left was the final confirmation, and I watched his retreating form with a certain satisfaction. No, you can't trick me, whoever you are.

"What is up with you two?" Someone asked me, and I suddenly became aware of Roberts immediate presence.

The question was innocent enough, but I caught the interested edge to his voice.

"I don't think he likes me very much", I replied dryly, and he laughed in response, amused.

"Well, I have to say I am surprised", he said, smiling.

"You are very difficult not to like".

I was momentarily caught off guard for the second time within ten minutes, and I didn't like it very much. Add to that the fact that Robert did not by any means speak the truth. People wanted me, they didn't like me. There was a vast difference between the two.

"I have offended you", he stated, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair.

It was purple, which gave him a slightly enigmatic look. Combined with his aristocratic features, designer jeans and black blazer he exuded both power and a certain unique eccentricity. In other words he wasn't your typical rich kid. At least not the way Johnny was. I was a different story entirely, and I had long since decided that there was no use comparing myself to those two. They didn't stand a chance.

"My world is different from yours", I slowly said, surprised over how perceptive he was.

It was a dangerous thing. I didn't like the fact that he could read me this easily. A part of me wanted him to figure me out, but I ignored it, buried it. So long as I held onto my cold, calculating self he would be none the wiser, and that was how I preferred it.

"Maybe so, but you are here are you not?"

I flashed him a cool smile, one dark eyebrow quirking upwards.

"Depends"

"On what?" He wondered, his voice curious.

Our conversation was interrupted by Rey, who came sauntering over with a bottle of bear in one hand and a tequila shot in the other. Quite honestly I was relieved, although I would never admit this in a million years. Robert had cornered me, and I wasn't quite sure on how to handle him.

"Kai, Robert, have you guys seen Lee?" He asked, missing the knowing look Robert sent me.

I ignored the both of them, and when it became clear that I wasn't about to say anything Robert made an imperceptible gesture with his free arm, shaking his head.

"He left a few minutes ago, he seemed….preoccupied".

"Oh", Rey said, before turning away, wandering aimlessly into the kitchen.

Lee. Who had sent him? What did they want? Who were they? Once again I was struck by the amount of complications my existence seemed to create, how many lives I disturbed or changed with my mere presence. Robert looked at me, eyebrows raised in a thoughtful yet reproaching expression. I smirked devilishly at him, eyes glinting with badly hidden satisfaction. He could make whatever the fuck he wanted out of our conversation. Either way he would only end up more confused than before.

"Good night Robert", I said.

I could feel his eyes boring holes in the back of my head when I casually strolled up the stairs to the second floor, a slight smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. I didn't look back. It was a relief curling up underneath the covers afterwards, and despite the fact that I was alone I didn't feel too bad. For me it was exhausting being around a large group of people for more than a couple of hours, I needed my alone time. This one time Hilary's absence was a good thing. I drifted off to sleep moments later, disappearing into a world I had yet to fully acknowledge and understand.

"_I am your grandfather", the stranger announced._

_His voice sounded hoarse, sharp, and he spoke with an accent I couldn't quite place. Somehow everything he said struck me as menacing, and I started fidgeting under his gaze. The woman looked at me from across the room, her eyes wide, her posture tense, alert. _

"_Stop that", the man, my grandfather, snapped. _

_I looked fearfully up at him, not quite getting his meaning. Why was he being so mean to me? I hadn't done anything wrong. I looked to the man for support, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. His hands were balled into fists, his knuckles whitening. _

_The concept of a grandfather was too complicated for me to understand, and my young mind struggled to comprehend what exactly was happening. Something was wrong. _

"_My name is Kai", I said, bravely meeting the stranger's gaze. _

_He just stared back, unimpressed, and I looked down on the floor, wondering what to do next. They seemed to be waiting for something, and the air felt thick with anticipation. I could hear the bouldering waves, seagulls, the soft rustling of the wind, other than this there was nothing, only silence. _

"_Why are you so angry?"I asked the man, puzzled._

_He slapped me, and I fell off the chair, hitting my head on the edge of the table. My ears were ringing from the blow, and an angry red mark slowly became more evident on the side of my face. It was a level of pain I hadn't experienced before, and it took me several seconds to actually react. _

"_Don't speak unless spoken too", the stranger growled, taking a couple of steps closer. _

_Somehow he seemed impossibly tall from where I was curled up on the floor. Like a skyscraper or a looming mountain he towered over me, and with a frightened yelp I ran for cover._

_I cried out in a combination of panic and pure fright. My younger self was utterly terrified._

"_Mother!"_

"_MOTHER"_

_She didn't move, she didn't do anything. Instead I was lifted up and brutally thrown over a shoulder. I banged my fists against his back as he carried me out of the room, desperately calling for her._

_No one answered, no one moved. She looked at me, her lower lip quivering. The man had his eyes glued to the floor, and he seemed almost paralyzed. Do something! Help, HELP ME! They disappeared out of sight moments later, gone. I wouldn't see them again, and deep down I was seething._

_It was the ultimate betrayal, and so the beast was born…. _


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Here we go, chapter 13! We get more information about Kai's parents, and for those of you wondering about Lee he will return in chapter 14. Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS ANYONE?...**

**KirayHimawari: Thank you so much for a great review! I really appriciate the feedback you leave, because it is immensely inspiring knowing that people are reading this! You will get to knoe more about Kai's parents from Voltaire in this chapter, and Lee does have a rather important role to play, although I am unsure if I should keep him alive or not. Any thoughts? I am also considering introducing a Kai/Hil pairing, but I am not quite sure yet if my Kai is the relationship type. Ideas? Anyway, thank you so much for a totally awsome review!:D**

**2Cold: Thank you so much for leaving a feedback! It is good to know that people are still reading, and no worries! I am just really happy that you bothered leaving a feedback and that you think this is still on the right track! I hope you will like this chapter as well, and do tell if you have advice or suggestions! Thanks again!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>A large, steaming plate of egg and bacon was placed before me, and I was once again reminded why I had never been one for the all American breakfast. Sure, compared to what I was used to from the Abby I'd take this any day, but still. Fat meat swimming in grease and scrambled eggs with too much salt on them….no thank you.<p>

Apparently today had been Max's turn to make breakfast, and I found myself longing after Rey's crispy omelets with spinach and feta. Clearly cooking wasn't Max's forte, because the only one who was actually eating was Tyson, but even he seemed slower than usual. With a sigh I hid behind the newspaper, absentmindedly sipping pitch black coffee. Unsurprisingly the texture reminded me of motor oil.

I was currently skimming through the finance section, pleased to see that my company's shares had gone up with almost 10%. Not bad, not bad at all. Hopefully this would make up for my previously bold move. As of this morning both Tala and Bryan were facing criminal charges, and Boris had called to inform me that my grandfather expected me for dinner.

The timing was impeccable, as always. Then again I had been asked, or rather ordered, to meet up at one of the city's best restaurants, which suggested that he couldn't be that displeased. If he intended to punish me he would have invited me to the mansion, not to a public place. Well, as always I couldn't be sure. If anything I felt certain that he was watching me closely now that I had played my most controversial card. I briefly wondered what chess pieces Tala and Bryan equaled in our game, how important they actually were. On a larger scale it didn't really matter. The difference between him and me was that no matter how many soldiers he lost they were always replaceable. Needless to say mine weren't, and I was very much aware of the complications this could potentially cause.

Fuck him, fuck all of them!

"You know, there is a local tournament coming up", Kenny said, momentarily breaking my concentration.

A soft clunk was heard as Max accidentally poured coffee over Robert's plate rather than his cup, and I paused to send the both of them a withering look.

"Awesome!" Tyson declared, giving Max a high five behind Robert's back.

"It is just a friendly, non official thing, but we could use the training", Kenny continued, his tone serious.

To him beyblading was a way of life it seemed, and I would admit that his enthusiasm intrigued me. For me beyblading had always been a chore, not something I would do for fun.

"I thought they only accepted teams of four", Max said, brows furrowed.

Kenny merely shrugged in response.

"I could ask Lee", Rey said. "I don't think the white tigers are participating this year"

"What about Kai?" Max innocently inquired.

He barely noticed my irritation, busy apologizing to Robert for the coffee incident, a purplish blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. I couldn't help but soften my expression a tiny bit, and Robert smirked knowingly. He seemed to understand me, I wasn't quite sure how, but he did. Still, I resented him for it, and we both knew. Either way his presence represented a number of interesting possibilities, and I ducked behind the newspaper once more, contemplating this new development. Despite my usual sharpness I hadn't quite realized his potential before that same morning. It had occurred to me the moment I opened my eyes, my brain in overdrive. I suppose I could blame the alcohol, but still, this new, unexplored weakness irked me.

"So", Robert opened, proceeding to carry the mess of bacon, coffee and ruined eggs to the sink.

"What are you doing today Kai?"

I caught Hilary scowling at him, while the others merely regarded me with badly hidden curiosity. Of course, they were wondering about my work, and perhaps they had a small, hidden hope that I would join their stupid tournament. As if! They wanted all the unspeakable details, the things I would never tell them in a million years. For example the fact that I had fucked a police woman in my office during lunch time last week. The whole thing had been great, the sex mind blowing.

Still, if Hilary found out there would undoubtedly be a whole lot of drama, and if it was one thing I despised it was unnecessary display of emotion. Besides it wouldn't do her any good. My life was not something any of them would want nor need to know anything about, and most of all I was afraid the truth would change their perception of me. I wasn't sure if I could handle that, the pity. There were other thing as well, my relationship with my grandfather being one of them. The whole thing was….unhealthy.

I briefly glanced up as Tyson helped himself to more scrambled eggs, catching Robert's intense gaze.

"Hn", I mumbled offhandedly, proceeding to put down the paper and get up.

Better to make my escape before this whole tournament thing got too serious.

"You really should join!" Max said, giving me the puppy dog look.

"Hn"

He looked hopefully at me.

Of course this was by no means a satisfactory response, and I couldn't care less about such trivialities. I caught Rey shaking his head in amusement from the corner of my eyes, along with Robert's puzzled expression. The others didn't seem particularly bothered. I suppose they had gotten used to my quirks and strange moods. Oddly enough I found the idea comforting.

"I'll move back into my house again tonight", I addressed Rey, picking up my car keys and suit jacket on my way out.

"Thanks for having me".

Rey only shrugged in response, smiling.

"Anytime Kai", he said.

"Give me a call if you change your mind about the tournament".

I scurried out the door, barely registering Max, Kenny and Tyson offering their agreement. A small part of me felt inclined to accept Max's offer, but I pushed it away. Where was the point? I didn't really like beyblading anyway, and I certainly didn't like the idea of wasting my time on silly games.

They were always so emotional, Max, Tyson, Rey and even Kenny…uncomfortably so I reflected, promptly refraining from acknowledging Robert's presence, before stalking outside. A couple of vans marked MHG security were parked outside my house, several men in blue overalls busy searching for and removing bugs and cameras.

The manager had assured me they would be done by mid afternoon, and although my time spent at Rey's hadn't been unpleasant I looked forward to moving back in. I could only keep my calm for so long among so many people, and besides I needed time to think, to plan ahead, and to prepare. As always I was forced to put _the game_ before everything, but for once I didn't feel too bad about it.

Whichever way one saw things it was essential that I got away from Robert, at least until I knew where he stood. Perhaps he could be useful in the future; I felt certain he could, but that depended solely upon him remaining undetected. If my grandfather became aware of his presence there would be no use. Plotting, that was exactly what I was doing, and I had a distinct feeling that my grandfather would approve, should he ever discover the extent of his influence. I was acting just like he would, only with less finesse, and hopefully without malice. Still, I wasn't so sure about that last one, and this worried me to some extent.

"_Death becomes him, wouldn't you agree Boris?"_

"_It is bad blood"_

"_One way or another they all end up like lunatics". _

"_Bad blood"_

"_BAD BLOOD!"_

My hands tightened on the steering wheel, the engine roaring agitatedly, gravel spraying in all directions as I blasted out in the street, leaving my supposedly safe haven behind. I was tired. The night had been distracting, dreams, memories, nightmares….whatever they were only adding to my exhaustion.

Questions I pondered, an endless stream of questions with impossible answers, if those even existed. Robert, Lee, my haunted nights, they all caused complications in their own unpredictable ways, and I wondered if the dark, gloomy grey they represented would ever disappear. How wonderful that would have been. Unfortunately such things didn't seem to go in my favor. Not that I was very deserving.

The restaurant in question was a grand place. I had spent most of the day at work beforehand, surveying the company's progress and finishing a business plan for the next few months. I still hadn't found a CEO with the appropriate qualifications, and although this bothered me somewhat it was a minor nuisance considering the larger picture.

At the present I was by far more worried about the impending dinner, and I stalled a couple of minutes by the car, before getting my act together and casually strolling inside. Nervousness was replaced by reserved acceptance as a bowing waiter escorted me to a separate room with large French windows, and I resisted a sudden urge to shudder in a combination of disgust and unease.

Unsurprisingly my grandfather was already seated, as always enjoying a glass of vintage red wine. I watched, fascinated as the crimson liquid swirled back and forth. The color reminded me of dried blood. The waiter left, and I remained standing, patiently waiting while he took in my appearance with obvious approval. The charcoal colored suit had been my own pick, although I would have much preferred my favorite scruffy looking jeans. Then again I was not about to repeat previous mistakes, not today at least.

"Please sit little phoenix", he said, a slight smirk playing on his lips as he caught the flash of annoyance this produced.

Why did he even bother, I wondered sourly, proceeding to sit down. The room struck me as elegant, lightly furnished and with plenty of light. Modern. I felt surprisingly comfortable there, and I could tell that this was just what he intended. Curse him and his stupid games! Inwardly I was seething, and as always he knew. We merely watched each other for what felt like an eternity, and I could literally feel his pleasure in observing my struggle to suppress the all consuming rage. He wasn't yanking the chain; he didn't need too, and bittersweet frustration flowed through me at this realization. The jaguar was trapped yet again, more than anything by its own predatory mind.

I forced myself to relax as more waiters entered. My grandfather had already ordered, and a complicated tuna dish was placed before me, accompanied by a glass of white wine. I sent him a questioning look, which he ignored, gesturing at the waiters too leave as a plate of neatly arranged filet mignon and vegetables quickly made its way to where he was seated.

"You will spend the night at the mansion, I have already arranged for your car to be brought there", he simply said.

"Very well", I replied, a certain hint of acid finding its way into my voice.

He smiled.

We ate in silence, and I absentmindedly watched as the light changed from the warm afternoon glow to a blackish blue. Spending the night at the mansion….fuck him! I contemplated how I only months earlier had described my feelings towards him as resentment. There was no doubt in my mind now. Resentment was to mild a word. I hated him with all my heart; anything else would be denial. Still, there was more to it than just pure hatred, or else I wouldn't be here. Whatever it was which forced me to remain by his side it had a strong hold, and its complexity never ceased to baffle me.

"I have a question", I said, for once taking the initiative.

He looked at me, eyebrows quirking upwards in curiosity. It was always he who initiated a conversation. That was my unspoken rule. Never talk to him unless you have to, never! The chance of saying something which could result in unpleasant consequences was too great. Still, I was about to push my luck with him yet again, and I wasn't even sure why.

"About my birth parents".

The silence which ensued was tense, uncomfortable. I met his gaze, not backing down, but forcing myself to relax, to control the rage. He did not move an inch, merely stared, observed…..waited. I lowered my chin slightly in submission, and he leaned back, contemplating me it seemed. I need answers! I deserve them! He tilted his head to the side, and I could tell that he found my behavior to be satisfactory.

"What do you wish to know?" he pleasantly inquired, hands interlocked and his features thoughtful.

"I…."

I paused, wondering exactly what I wanted to know, and furthermore, if the answer was worth it all. The dream came to mind again, and I hesitated, suddenly feeling unsure of myself. Would he tell me the truth? Was the truth what I wanted? But most importantly, had the dreams been memories? Or had they merely been fragments of fantasy conjured up by a confused and despairing mind?

"Did they protest….when you….took me?" I finally said, voice steady, emotionless, albeit my tone more cautious than I would have liked.

He absentmindedly sipped his wine, obviously savoring the richness. The bottle was placed on a separate table, a Barolo from 2001. Probably fantastic, I reflected, suddenly tempted to take him up on his earlier offer of a glass. Moments later the desserts arrived, cheese cake for him, chocolate mousse for me. Unsurprisingly I was forced to eat both. Not that I was particularly bothered, I just didn't like eating while he watched. It made me feel like a….I don't know…..a pet maybe. He was worried I didn't eat properly I realized, somewhat annoyed by this revelation.

"I didn't take you from them", he said after a while, intently scrutinizing my guarded expression.

The unmistakable hint of possessiveness was evident in his eyes, the need to own, to control. I belonged to him wheatear I liked it or not; my beauty, my mere existence being the centre of his universe. How very fortunate…..

"We made a deal"

Somehow I knew what was coming, but I still wanted, needed to hear him say it.

"In exchange for you I promised to leave them alone… it was your father's idea".

"My… father?" I repeated, the word sounding unfamiliar, odd, coming from me. The letters felt strange on my tongue, almost as if they didn't belong.

"I never thought he had it in him, the sentimental fool", he spat.

His tone was condescending, but I could feel the hidden disappointment. Whatever it was my father had done he would never be forgiven. As far as my grandfather was concerned he was dead, nonexistent…disowned.

"He wanted to be a baker….a baker! Can you imagine that? The heir to my empire a baker!"

I didn't answer, I just sat there, frozen, suddenly feeling vulnerable and small, crushed. He shook his head in exasperation, pausing only to admire my exceptionally cold beauty. Had I been someone else I would have laughed. The idea that the heir to the great Hiwatari Empire wanted to be a baker sounded ludicrous, and some small, twisted part of my mind found this fact insanely amusing.

"I am pleased with you", my grandfather continued, the both of us silently agreeing to not address the issue any further.

"The company have come along well, and you are starting to grasp the essence of what I have taught you".

I knew he was referring to the Tala and Bryan incident, and relief washed through me as I realized he wasn't angry. Along with a sense of self loathing, as always.

"Thank you", I slowly said, struggling not to think of the consequences of his previous words.

It really was the ultimate betrayal, I reflected bitterly, for the first time realizing the implications. Somewhere my mother and father were living their life, happy and carefree, while I was here, trapped, tortured and broken, being groomed to be something they would resent, just like I now resented them. The irony struck me as unfair, but then again what could I do about it? Instead I was left with an aching feeling in my chest, my jaw clenched and teeth gritted. A headache was become increasingly prominent, and I hastily emptied my fourth glass of white wine, allowing myself the rare luxury of ignoring his watchful eyes for a few, coveted moments.

"They are under your league", he said softly, almost apologetically.

"You shouldn't dwell on it".

Deep down I was hurt, and we both new. I had expected him to look at me with anger, or at least disdain, as a result of this weakness. Instead he stood up, affectionately ruffling my hair. Despite the repulsion this gesture caused it offered a certain comfort, and I slowly got to my feet, following him outside in a haze. His words lingered, burned, and I knew I wouldn't forget, not this time. This wound was too deep, it wouldn't heel, and I briefly wondered if I was completely lost to the darkness now, with no hope of recovery.

A black clad chauffeur respectfully held the door open as I sat down next to my grandfather in the limo, slowly leaning back into the comfy leather seats. He placed a hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it in encouragement. It took most of my self control not to cringe at the touch, and I stared stiffly out of the window, gazing emptily at the passing cars. I felt detached suddenly, as if I was watching someone else's life pass by, and not my own. The sensation was unreal, and most definitely not welcome.

Back at the mansion I politely bid my grandfather goodnight, eyes blazing with their usual fiery rage, and he smiled, pleased. The jaguar still belonged to him, body, mind, and soul…


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors note: Her we go, one of my favorite chapters so far! Things take an unexpected turn when Kai shows his nasty side, and he is invited to dinner by Hilary's parents ;O Anyways, the lack of reviews is kind of bothering me, so...**

**IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**KirayHimawari: Thank you so much for leaving a great response! You are totally awsome! The tournament will get more space in the next chapter, but I will admit that you once again are quite right. I am planning on making it seem like a bonding moment between Kai and the guys sort of, although I haven't figuired out how as of yet. You are also quite right about Voltaire, the way he has ended up in this story is kind of twisted. I dunno, sometimes I wonder how I have managed to make him this sickening. Rest assured Tala and bryan will return in chapter 16 or 17, so no worries, they still have an important role to play;) Great to get your thoughts on Hilary, I still havent decided, but I think I agree with you. It certainly would be interesting! Anyways, thanks again!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>When fortune smiles upon someone as unforgiving as me, it often comes in the form of something sinister. I suppose one might find it fitting, appropriate even.<p>

When I joined my grandfather for breakfast that morning, a large, wooden box was seated on the dining room table. It gleamed in a complex variation of mahogany and chocolate brown, and I paused to admire the intricately carved dragons which made the gleaming surface come to life. Claws, teeth, flowing manes and aggressively slanted eyes; in the dimmed lighting it almost looked as if they were moving. Curiosity burned in me, but I knew better than to let it show. Instead I acknowledged his presence with a slight twitch of one eyebrow, patiently waiting for his approval to sit.

Our eyes locked for a brief couple of seconds, and I caught a surprising half smile. He seemed genuinely excited about something. I was tired, and by no means ready for his plotting. Quite honestly _the game _seemed less appealing than ever. The night had been exhausting, and not in a good way. My parents were alive and well; I had always assumed they were dead, although I couldn't recall anyone actually saying it.

My grandfather's anger whenever the topic had been brought up had made it a natural conclusion. Besides, things would have been much easier this way, less complicated. Now I faced a conflict of interest, and more than ever I felt betrayed. The whole thing had upset me beyond what I would have predicted, although I didn't really like the idea. Should I try to track them down? Perhaps pay them a visit? What did I want? What would be the best course of action? ...I had no idea…

"Go on, open it", my grandfather said, his smile widening.

"It is for you".

I shoot him a calculated look, wondering what he was at this time. Countless disappointments had taught me that a gift or a reward usually ended up being unpleasant. At least they had in the Abby. Here everything was turned upside down. I wasn't quite sure what to expect. He studied me intently, clearly trying to predict my reaction. It struck me that his pleasure in giving me this gift, any gift, was probably greater than my gratitude for receiving it. Much greater.

With a sense of respect I hesitantly removed the lid, knowing what it was as soon as I lied eyes on it. A katana. It was wrapped in a piece of dark blue silk, and I carefully lifted it from the box, unwrapping it with badly hidden awe. To be honest I was surprised. Out of all the things I had been taught over the years the art of the samurai sword had always been the most cherished.

For me it was an art, and one which demanded years of dedicated practice. A few months before leaving the Abby, at my 18th birthday, he had given me a katana by Yoshinda Yoshihara. The sword was one of my most bellowed possessions, and typically enough it was marked with a horimono of a crouching tiger. I suppose it was the closest thing he had come to finding the jaguar.

Despite the magnificence of the Yoshihara katana however, I immediately knew that this was something quite different. It was an old sword, and I pulled it from the sleek, dark lacquered scabbard in one fluid motion. The blade gleamed, the shimmering hamon reminding me of a trail of flames. I was mesmerized. The sword felt like a natural elongation of my arm, almost as if it was made specifically for me. Was this really what I thought it was? It felt almost too good to be true. My eyes narrowed slightly, and I regarded him with a questioning look. It was perhaps the greatest gift I had ever received, but its mere presence filled me with a strange sensation of dread. I didn't dare ask.

"It is from the 16th century", my grandfather said, clearly taking pleasure in my all too obvious reaction.

"A Muramasa blade", he added, almost as an afterthought.

I looked at him, not quite able to conceal my excitement. Any doubts I might have had were quickly put aside and forgotten, for the time being at least.

"Thank you", I hesitantly responded, smiling ever so slightly.

The sword must have cost him a fortune, but of course, he was one of the five richest men in the world; money didn't mean anything to him. My slight smile seemed to be the reward he had been hoping for, because he looked at me with a look of appreciation. It made my skin crawl.

"Seeing you this pleased is…..exhilarating", he said.

Naturally I didn't answer him.

It is said that if you place a Muramasa and a Masamune sword in a flowing stream, leaves which moved by the swords would gently change course and flow around the Masamune. The Muramasa on the other hand, would draw them in and cut them in half as they flowed past. It was a metaphor which left me deeply unsettled. Of course, he had to give me something with an extraordinary bloody history. Still, I knew that I could never give this sword to someone else. The egoistic part of me wouldn't allow it. I felt drawn to it, although I was very aware that my soul was disturbingly similar to that of the sword.

The Muramasa blades received their reputation during the course of the 15th century. It started when the grandfather of the first Shogun, Tokugawa Leyasu, was killed by a Muramasa in 1535. It is said that he was cut in half with one stroke. When Iwamatsu Hachiya killed Leyasu's father in 1545 also he was wielding a Muramasa blade, while Leyasu himself was wounded by his own wakizashi, also marked Muramasa.

The last straw came after the defeat of Ishida and Konishi. Leyasu asked to see the sharp yari which had contributing to killing the opposing general. He cut himself badly on the blade, which of course was marked Muramasa. The swords were banned, and those caught in hiding them away were executed or ordered to commit seppuku.

I suppose my grandfather had found its history ideal. If anything, he couldn't have a given me a more symbolically appropriate gift, and to some lever this frightened me. With careful, respectful movements I slid the sword back in its scabbard, absorbed in my own, complicated thoughts. I wondered if he himself was aware of what he had actually given me. Among other things it is a common saying that once unsheathed a Muramasa blade will always draw blood before it is put away. This particular blade might very well become my grandfather's death one day, and I had a distinct feeling that he knew, or at least wondered. Perhaps this was his reason for giving it to me, I don't know.

Breakfast was served out on the patio, and I curled up in a comfortable chair, absentmindedly sipping hot chocolate. My mind was still in the dining room, contemplating the sword. I already longed to try it out, get to know it.

"You should eat something", my grandfather said, eying me with concern.

I wasn't really that hungry, but I did grab a croissant, surveying the table for something else which might be of interest. It struck me that he seemed to have gotten soft. Sure, he was still the same menacing, ruthless bastard, but that weak spot which he had always had regarding me was expanding. Then again I was painfully aware of the fact that this made him even harder to predict. The predator in me was intrigued. Evil is predictable in the sense that it will always stay true to its nature. It is when evil turns into something more that it takes you by surprise. My grandfather was becoming increasingly more complex; I no longer knew where he stood.

"You seem to have gotten new friends", he stated, an interested look settling on his features.

Inwardly I cringed at the mention of the guys. Firstly I wasn't quite sure wheatear or not I considered them friends, the prospect seemed strange to me. Secondly it was the matter of what danger they were in, due to his interest. Even if we weren't friends I didn't like the idea of someone hurting them.

"Hn", I mumbled, settling on fresh strawberry jam for my croissant.

"Are they pleasant?"

I shoot him a withering look, realizing that he was not going to let the issue slide. The best thing for the sake of Rey and the others would be to say that no, we were not friends, and no, I would not continue seeing them. I couldn't do that. However much I hated to admit this I cherished their company, and I had no plans on abandoning them anytime soon.

"Sometimes", I offered.

Once again my egoistic self was triumphing over the greater good.

"What do you do, while together?" He asked, genuinely curious.

I paused to look at him once more, considering my options. What should I say? Was there something he wanted me to say? The situation struck me as puzzling. I had never been asked such questions; I didn't know what would be the appropriate response.

"Whatever…..comes to mind", I avoided.

Somehow I sensed that the usual "Whatever" would not be sufficient. He was too determined.

"Perhaps I should invite them here", he wondered, almost to himself.

Alarm washed through me at his words; invite Rey and the others…here? His expression was thoughtful, and he leaned back in his chair, briefly closing his eyes. He was wearing tailored suit pants and a designer shirt, and for once I didn't find the mismatched ponytail amusing, at all. I was starting to feel worried; this whole thing was about to turn into a potential catastrophe.

"Why would you do that?" I inquired, regarding him with a skeptical stare. Hopefully he wouldn't notice that his proposal had hit home.

He merely stared at me, one perfectly shaped, charcoal colored eyebrow quirking upwards.

"If they are indeed your friends I would like to meet them", he said, his voice even and calm.

The hint of menace I had expected, the unmistakable cruel glint; it wasn't there. Was he hiding it? Waiting for me to run headfirst into his trap? I wasn't sure, and at the moment this didn't matter much anyway. Whatever his reasons I needed a distraction, something to make him forget. My solution was ingenious, but all the same it was wrong on so many levels.

"I think one of them is keeping an eye on me", I said, knowing that I had his immediate attention.

Our eyes locked for a brief couple of seconds, and I held his gaze, making sure he knew I was serious. It wasn't the only way, I knew this. He would leave me alone at once should I mention how they were beneath me; how I would stay away from now on. Ruthless, I reflected, that is who I am. I was effectively dooming someone innocent, or perhaps not innocent, but that did not mean he deserved what was coming his way.

"His name is Lee…..team captain of a beyblading team called the White Tigers".

"Is he following you?" My grandfather inquired, clearly intrigued.

"He is trying to provoke me"… I paused, remembering his harsh words out by the pool.

"I think he had a hidden camera in one of the buttons on his jacket"

This certainly got his attention, and he suddenly looked alert. The same calculated intelligence which I had been taught to sharpen and harness over the years was visible in his eyes, cool mahogany eyes, just like my own. It disturbed me to think that the two of us were so much alike, both in mind and appearance, but I knew we were, and I didn't like it.

"Are you certain it was you he was interested in?" He asked, leaning forward to look intently at me.

I shrugged, actually bothering to try and take a bite of the croissant. It wasn't too bad, and for some strange reason I realized that I was actually hungry. My grandfather waved at one of the girls, and she immediately came rushing over with more hot chocolate. He seemed relieved that I was finally showing at least a mediocre interest in the food.

"He gave me strange looks", I said, rather sheepishly I might add.

"Perhaps he is homosexual", he responded, pursing his lips in distaste.

We looked at each other, and I resisted a sudden urge to roll my eyes. Where did that come from?

"It is just a hunch", I finally said.

For my grandfather this was more than sufficient. I had been trained for this my whole life; if my instincts told me that something was amiss it most certainly was. He had been the source of my plotting several times when I was younger, and unlike the switchblade incident those had been close calls, very close. I tried not to think about what he would do to Lee. A car accident, a surprisingly lengthy vacation, the list seemed endless. I felt cold inside; it wasn't a good feeling. What had I done? What on earth had I done? For Rey, I reminded myself, for Rey and the others. Besides it wasn't as if Lee himself was totally innocent, he most certainly was up to no good.

I left shortly after breakfast, carrying the large wooden box. Despite myself I couldn't help treating it as a piece of fine porcelain, and when the butler accidentally bumped into me on his way past I glared daggers at him. A Muramasa blade! It felt unreal, truly unreal. The drive home was relatively uneventful, and my attention was drawn from the sword and to more pressing matters when I received a text from Hilary. Her parents wanted me to come for dinner at 7 O'clock, sharp. It wasn't even a question. It was a demand. Normally I wouldn't even consider such a thing, especially when they expected me to come. They hadn't even presented me with a choice to decline.

However I was curious. The concept of a normal family with two loving parents, siblings and the like, felt foreign to me. I was interested enough to wanna experience it for myself, and so, despite any doubts I might have had I said yes, I'd be there at 7 O' clock, sharp. As it was it surprised me that Hilary had told them about me. Of course I didn't by any means consider her to be my girlfriend, but clearly her parents were of a different opinion.

Rey and Tyson had mentioned that they were very strict, conservative Christians or something like that. I suppose the concept of a potential boyfriend didn't sit too well with them, especially not someone like me. Needless to say I was no saint, and if god did indeed exist I am sure he wouldn't be pleased with my behavior as of late. The thought made me smirk.

After stopping by the office to finish of a couple of reports I returned home, changed, went for a run, and practiced my fencing at a nearby dojo for a few hours. The Muramasa blade was still safely tucked away in the beautiful wooden box. I would save it for a day when I had the time to try it out properly, no need to rush things. The first time I tried it out should be special, it should mean something.

I had placed the box on the glass table in the living room, not far from the elegant wooden stand in which my Yoshihara katana and wakizashi were on display. The tiger glittered, its eyes finding mine. I stood there for a while, completely lost in its gaze. When I finally tore my eyes away I only had an hour before the impending dinner, and I bolted upstairs, somewhat embarrassed

I didn't realize before after the shower that I had no idea on what to wear. What did one wear to a family dinner with a conservative Christian family? There was no fucking way that I was wearing a suit; I got enough of that at work and with my grandfather. On the other hand I suppose the suit would be preferable compared to my favorite torn and scruffy looking jeans; the ones my grandfather hated. In the end I settled on a compromise, dark jeans with no holes and a plain, dark blue t-shirt. It was good enough, and if they didn't like it then they could go and fuck themselves.

After a brief moment of hesitation I even grabbed a bottle of wine on my way out, deciding that being on the charming side couldn't hurt. It was a Chianti Classico from 2008, an excellent Italian. Boris had bought them for me on a business trip, and I still had another three bottles in the basement.

It struck me that perhaps they didn't drink wine, being religious and all. But no, as far as I could recall Jesus once turned water into wine, so surely this ought to be okay. Not that I had ever been to church, but I was pretty certain they had some kind of ritual were they had to drink red wine. If they didn't want it I am sure the priest would be happy. Max had once mentioned that the wine in church was always a disappointment so why not.

I left about five minutes later, feeling surprisingly anxious as I made my way into unexplored territory. It struck me that Hilary's life easily could have been mine had things been different. The idea struck me as both disturbing and appealing at the same time, albeit unfamiliar. I wondered what they would think of me.

Perhaps they would see right true me. Once again I thought about Lee. It was a cold, calculated and ruthless thing to do, and I had done so with no regard whatsoever for his well being. A strange, uncomfortable sensation had settled deep in my chest, and I inhaled shakily. Was this…regret?...

.


	16. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Here we go, chapter 15. This time I have something to ask of you, if you want another chapter that is...**

* * *

><p><strong>I WILL SUBMIT CHAPTER 16 WHEN I HAVE THREE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungirly: Thank you so much for leaving a response I really appriciate it! Great that you like the chapter, and rest assured that this will not be a KaiHil fic. This is merely a part of a complicated mess of various happenings. Anyways, I hope ypu like this chapter as well, and thanks again! :D**

**KirayHimawari: I am ever grateful for your fantastic reviews, and I have to apologize that this has taken so much time. I have been struggling with my inspiration lately, and then I had my last exam last week, so yeah, there ypou go. Anyways, your reviews are always incredibly inspiring, and as you questioned I have considered the whole Voltair thing. I am still not quite sure myself regarding the nature of his interest in Kai. So far I am only playing with the consept, trying to decide what to do. Any ideas? As for Lee he has his role to play, and I think I know what to do with him;) Rest assure Tala will be back very soon, and Bryan also I think! Anyways, thank you so much, you are totally awsome!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Hilary's family lived in a large villa about 20 minutes from my place, in the middle of suburbia. It was your typical American dream with a large garden for barbecue parties, a trampoline and of course an elegant white house with three floors. A relatively new Mercedes, a blue Lexus and a large, gleaming Hummer were parked outside, the latter one causing me to grimace. The most ridiculous car in existence I reflected dryly.<p>

I parked next to the Mercedes, pausing briefly to look around. A well kept hedge surrounded the property, and everything seemed new or excellently maintained. Clearly appearances were a priority. Then again this was only to be expected I suppose. I had no idea what her parents did for a living, but judging by what I had seen so far money did not appear to be a problem.

Still, the place had a sort of homely feel which I hadn't experienced before, and despite myself I didn't feel at all unwelcome. Perhaps it was the basketball net attached to the garage, or the large flower pots by the door, I don't know. It just felt right. Was this the way things looked were my parents lived? I couldn't help but wonder, although I knew I shouldn't. No need to make things worse than they already were.

I hesitated for a tense couple of seconds before retrieving the bottle of vintage red wine from the passenger seat of the Ferrari, proceeding to knock on the door. I could hear voices inside, and my already alert ears picked up heavy footsteps approaching. Well, this certainly wasn't Hilary. The door was opened moments later, by a stern looking man in blue jeans and a pressed shirt. He was almost as tall as me, but slightly chubby and with large round glasses. I was under the impression that my appearance surprised him, and his eyes narrowed. Perhaps he had expected some little toothpick of a guy with acne, I don't know. The way he looked at me suggested that he had, and furthermore that my looks were all the more reason not to trust my intensions.

"Hello", the man grumbled, small sticky eyes meeting mine.

"Eric, Hilary's father", He said, offering me his hand.

"Welcome to our home".

I briefly shook it, nodding at him.

"Kai Hiwatari", I calmly responded, offering him the Italian.

He narrowed his eyes at me, accepting the bottle with his brows furrowed.

"From your parents?" He inquired, staring intently at me.

My parents? The question only served to open old and already bleeding wounds, a wave of complicated feelings washing through me. No, I thought bitterly, no parents, just a twisted and corrupted grandfather. A scowl settled on my features, and Eric Hartman looked at me, his frown deepening. Why did he think the bottle was a gift from my parents? I was 18, in Europe I could buy wine, beer and in some countries even booze. Oh…..right, this was the US. Fuck! I cursed my own ignorance, quickly forcing a somewhat nasty half smile through gritted teeth. Typical of me to forget that the drinking age here was 21. How amateurish, I really had no idea what I was doing.

"Grandfather", I corrected.

"My parents died when I was an infant".

The lie came smoothly, effortlessly, although a stab of sorrow caused me to inwardly flinch. Then again I suppose it made little difference. Everything considered my parents might as well be dead. I had never met them later in my life, and my only memories were those from the dream, which weren't particularly flattering. '

"I am so sorry!" He exclaimed, his expression softening.

Suddenly he didn't look stern at all, he just seemed sad on my behalf. I recognized the hint of pity, and it took most of my self control not to lash out at him. The mere idea provoked me beyond belief, and I shoved it aside with considerable effort, my face blank. Perhaps this was the reason religious people always irked me, I don't know. Christians in particular were always so understanding, so…sympathetic. Somehow I always found pity and sympathy harder to respond to than hatred and evil. Those last two were so much easier; they had no hidden motives.

"No worries, I never knew them", I said.

I followed him inside, and Hilary met me in the doorway leading to the kitchen, looking rather apologetic. My first instinct was to give her a kiss on the cheek, or at least touch her in some way. She looked delicious in skinny jeans and a sweater. Of course the sweater didn't really encourage much, but her legs looked absolutely fantastic. Eric looked at me again, and I forced another smile. No touching…..right. In that regard I suppose I was every father in law's worst nightmare.

"Hilary", I greeted her pleasantly, sending her my most charming smile.

She blushed, nervously biting her lower lip. I got the distinct impression that she was having naughty thoughts.

"K…Kai", she mumbled, smiling.

Apparently my presence in Hilary's life had become somewhat of a sensation, because most of her family was present, even her grandparents. They studied me with a combination of suspicion and dismay, and I immediately caught the look between them and Hilary's mother. Unsurprisingly she was a plump, pleasant woman with a round face and kind, hazel eyes. Hilary had her smile. That being said she did most certainly not trust me.

Unlike the other family members she seemed to have picked up on what was going on between us. Sure, her father and grandparents suspected, but she knew, although I had no idea how. I decided right then and there that there was no need to turn on the charm, not for her at least. Instead I regarded her with a brief but uninterested nod, resisting a sudden urge to smirk when Hilary's grandmother sent me a shocked look.

Sometimes my own behavior made me wonder. To a certain extent it worried me as well; the fact that I had a distinct tendency to take pleasure in other peoples misery. From a philosophical perspective I knew that it wasn't right, however this did not change my beliefs. Or perhaps not beliefs, but the way I interacted with other people. It was a disturbing admission, and I met the gaze of Hilary's grandmother with an expressionless face. Did she understand? Did she see the Kai people feared, the part of me who shouldn't see the daylight, ever? I hoped not. Then again she probably didn't. All she saw was my good looks and cold, calculated demeanor. She probably thought I was just interested in Hilary for her virginity, which I effectively had already gotten.

With a barely audible sigh I stood up, leisurely stretching as I proceeded to shake hands with the rest of Hilary's assembled family; two older sisters and one younger brother. Her brother, Robert, seemed to immediately decide that I was someone too look up too, to the remaining family's dismay I might add. Personally I was more amused than bothered, and oddly flattered. I felt…..touched, and I liked it.

It was strange that something this simple could mean so much. Perhaps it was just my somewhat untraditional upbringing, I don't know, either way I felt appreciated. As a result Robert, or Rob, seated himself next to me, eying my every move with barely hidden awe. He had just turned 15, and I suspected that my apparent bad boy image was what drew him in, in addition to his parents reaction of course. I suppose boys that age has a distinct tendency to follow up on things their family won't approve of.

Her two sisters on the other hand, where an entirely different matter. They were twins, in their thirties, and studied me with something I suspected to be loathing. They looked nothing alike, and appeared to be polar opposites as far as their personalities were concerned, although they clearly agreed that I was up to no good. The most vocal of the two, Jane, was slim and tall with dark hair and heavy lidded, blue eyes.

She struck me as uptight, but all the same a familiar glint of intelligence was visible whenever you met her gaze. Compared to the other twin, Anne Marie, she seemed dull and not particularly bright. I quickly concluded that if anything Anne Marie was the one to watch. Despite her plump shape, smiling eyes and sagging breasts she was the one, who when you did not suspect, would bite your head off.

Dinner was served without further delay; barbecued spareribs, potato salad and a bowl filled with mixed greens. Hilary's parents, and sisters, who were only visiting for a few days, had opened a bottle of wine, while I, Hilary and her brother drank coke. I was slightly amused, but wisely kept my thoughts to myself. No need to cause unnecessary disruption.

"So", Jane opened, smiling at me.

"What do you do Kai?"

I smiled back, very aware of Anne Marie's watchful gaze. Somehow she seemed to understand that I only behaved out of courtesy, nothing more. The smile never reached my eyes, and I spared her a cold look, not bothering to try and hide it.

"I work at the family firm", I politely responded.

She narrowed her eyes at me, leaning forward, elbows on the table. Grandma Lilly crossed her arms, clearly offended, which no one seemed to notice apart from me.

"No school?" She wondered, eyebrows quirking upwards.

I shrugged, a flare of annoyance slowly creeping to the surface.

"I am currently writing my masters in business administration, hopefully I'll start law school next year", I said.

I could tell that she was impressed, although I didn't feel inclined to value her opinion in the slightest. The business administration thing was something I had started working on while in the Abby, and law at Harvard had been my grandfather's plan all along, although that was something I for once agreed on. As with everything else money was not a problem.

"Education is important!" Hilary's father chimed in, nodding his approval.

"My two oldest daughters here can vouch for that".

"Jane is a doctor at a mental hospital, and Ann is a psychiatrist", Hilary clarified, once again giving me that small, shy smile.

"Impressive", I offered.

If they heard the tiny hint of bitter sarcasm in my tone they didn't show it, and I forced another smile. The irony was ever prominent, and I felt a sudden urge to laugh at my own misfortune. If anything the two of them had already picked up on the fact that I was not perfectly normal. Once again I wondered, could I be a sociopath? And if so, could they tell? Being the one I was I had never put much faith in the mental health system of any country, and I had long since learned that if I wanted to live in relative peace with myself, there were some things I had to accept. Already I felt opposed to the twins, and preferably I should put a certain distance between us.

"Any news about Lee?" Hilary's mother asked Hilary, and I inwardly flinched at the mention of his name.

Lee, why? Had something happened to him already? My grandfather had been busy then, seeing as it was only about 6 hours since I had informed him. A stab of regret made my jaw clench uncomfortably, but other than this I gave away nothing.

Hilary shook her head, worriedly clutching the edge of the table, her knuckles whitening.

"No, they haven't heard from him", she said.

I spared her a questioning glance, feigning innocence when she looked at me.

"You haven't heard", she stated, clearly uneasy about something.

"They say Lee was kidnapped this morning. Or, they don't know, but Kevin, you know, the green haired team member, he claims Lee was pulled into a dark van, against his will".

"The police won't do anything", Eric explained.

"Not when he seemed to go willingly, he has after all only been gone for a few hours"

Ann Marie nodded, smiling kindly at Hilary.

"I am sure it's nothing, he probably just drove out with a couple of friends. Kevin has after all always had a good imagination", she said, still smiling.

My features showed little emotion, as always, although I asked the appropriate questions, and of course expressed my regrets and told the others that I hoped he was okay. I was blending, and for the time being I tried to ignore the fact that effectively the whole thing was my own doing. So long as they didn't kill him I reflected, trying to assure myself that my grandfather would never do just that. Unfortunately for Lee I suspected that killing him was just what my grandfather had intended. You coward, I chastised myself, once again feeling sour and bitter.

"You are a friend of Lee's as well?" Ann Marie asked me, smiling sweetly.

Now that I knew what she was I immediately saw through her pretense, past the kind eyes and understanding smile.

"I only met him once", I calmly responded.

"He seemed nice enough".

Hilary's mother nodded at me, copying Hilary's worried expression and Ann Marie's sympathetic smile. It was disturbing how the four of them resembled each other, and yet they were totally different both in mind and appearance.

"He was such a polite boy, Eric don't you agree?" Grandma Lilly declared, nodding as well.

Hilary's father grumbled his agreement, munching on his third serving of spare ribs. Although I was used to lighter and probably healthier foods it didn't taste half bad, and I would gladly admit that the combination of laughter, friendly bickering and small talk which surrounded the table was…comfortable. I felt oddly at home. With my grandfather conversation was always sparse, and I certainly didn't laugh. At least not like this. Most of the time I ate while he watched, and then occasionally _the game _forced me to respond to his questions. Either way our dinners were always tense, and I had to watch my words and behavior every step of the way; the liquid breathing tank an ever looming threat in the background.

After dinner Rob went to his room, while me, Hilary, the twins and Hilary's parents remained by the kitchen table. Her grandparents had gone outside to sit on the patio. We had not been dismissed, and although it irked me that they expected the respect which was normally only reserved for my grandfather, I remained. Hilary was clearly nervous about something, and I sent her a puzzled look, noticing her fidgeting. Then a sneaking suspicion became prominent, and I crossed my arms defiantly over my chest, leaning back with a sigh. Of course, why else would they demand my presence for dinner.

"Yes, well. I wish to make it clear that your presence here is something we approve of Kai", Eric said.

Jane narrowed her eyes at him, while Ann Marie and Hilary's mother both smiled pleasantly at me.

"However", Eric continued;

"There are certain rules we as parents must enforce in this relationship".

I stared blankly at the four of them, seemingly unmoved by the whole thing. Hilary was blushing bright purple, while the twins were no doubt busy analyzing my reaction.

"First", he said resolutely, pausing to scratch his head.

He smiled stupidly at us.

"No sex before marriage. That is a big No No in this family"

"Here we honor our values", Hilary's mother chimed in.

All four of them looked pointedly at me, clearly expecting some kind of reaction. For a few tense seconds I considered my options, before deciding that there was no way in hell that I was going to accept this. If they didn't like my values, or rather, lack of such, then that was their problem, not mine. Even if Hilary got trouble now she would be grateful afterwards.

"I think it is a little late for that", I said.

There was a brief silence in which no one moved, before Eric opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, clearly at a loss of words.

"Wha….What do you mean?" He asked, wide eyed.

"I am sure Hilary can fill you in", I said.

I gave her a light kiss on one cheek, thanked her parents for dinner and stalked outside, taking my leave before things got out of control. She probably felt betrayed I reflected, smirking wolfishly at the idea of what was about to happen inside. Poor girl, I really did feel sorry for her. Sure, her parents were nice and all, but quite honestly I was not about to roll over and accept their petty rules. I was 18, Hilary had just turned 17. We were old enough to take care of ourselves, at least regarding sex, and that was something I didn't plan on living without anytime soon.

Needless to say I didn't delay, but drove home at blazing speeds, humoring myself by slowing down only to test the Ferrari's excellent acceleration. Part of me wanted to give Boris a call, ask about Lee and what they planned on doing with him. And of course, why he had been spying on me. Then again I knew my grandfather would summon me once he knew, and it was only stupid to show more than a microscopic interest. If I did they would know that at least part of me cared about what would happen to him, and then he would undoubtedly be dead within a few days.

This whole thing really was my fault, and despite what I would like to think I wasn't taking it very well. I felt like the most terrible, cold hearted monster in this entire country; effectively giving Lee a death sentence only so that I could keep seeing Rey, Hilary and the others. Then again I had never claimed to be anything but cold and calculating. If anything I would gladly admit that I rarely did something unless it served my own agenda.

It is who I am, I reminded myself. Who I have to be. Perhaps when they were gone I could be someone else, someone more….approachable, normal. Well, I suppose I would never be normal, but given the chance I felt I could get pretty close, even if that meant leaving all I knew behind….


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Yay! I know its been a long time, but I'we written a really long chapter for you guys, 4000 words ;) Anyways, more action will come in the next chapter as Lee, Tala and Bryan reappear. Also the power struggle with Boris developes in this chapter!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WHEN I HAVE 3 REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE;)**

**KirayHimawari: Thank you so much for yet another awsome review! I am sorry it took me such a long time to update, but I hope this lengthy chapter will make up for it! Great that you liked the whole thing with Hilary's family:D I was afraid that it might be a little too much for this story, because the mood is quite serious, but then again I also think Kai's character needs more than just this huge conflict with Voltaire and Boris. Trust me, you will soon se much more of Lee:) Thanks again!**

**Sungirly: Thank you so much for leaving a feedback! :D Great hat you liked the ending, and that you are looking forward to reading more. I think a few of your questions will be answrered perhaps in chapter 17 or 18, we'll see, I don't have everything worked out yet. Right now I am sort of going with the flow you know :) Thanks again!**

**Fireborn: Thanks for a great review! It makes me so happy thatr you like the story, and also that you think my portrayal of Kai is appropriate. I am always a bit unsure on how to write him because I always felt that he is much more complicated than what series gave him credit for. What sides of his character should I focus on, and all that. I really appriciate that you commented on the speed of things and the tension. I think you are totally right about the fact that something big should happen soon, and I am planning for this in the next chapter. There is some relief of tension here also, but not as much as I would have liked! Anyways, thanks again!:D**

**SketchMomo: As I already said it was great hearing from you again:D I am sorry if explaination of the box was unclear! Kai's refferance to the box is actually a liquid breathing tank. I got the idea from an old movie; it is this tank filled with a breathable liquid. So when you "inhale" the "water" you won't drown, only pass out, but it will feel like drowning. Quite a nasty contraption!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>I watched, indifferent, as the reporter forced a serious expression, pleading for anyone who might have useful information to come forth. It was an official thing now, thanks to the BBA and the bladebreakers. Lee was missing, and they were using all the influence they had trying to get him back.<p>

Despite my unwavering indifference, I would admit that there was indeed something admirable about it. Even if I found their pathetic attempt at helping him somewhat depressing I couldn't help but wonder if someone would have done the same for me. It is in times like these that people show their true colors I reflected, sneering in disgust when Tyson appeared on the screen, being interviewed by the reporter.

Of course they would want him, the self proclaimed world champion, to come and tell the public what a fantastic person Lee was. I turned it off. Better to try and keep my calm. Lee was done for; there was no reason for me to think about him. Even if my so called friends were despairing this was not my problem. He had it coming I told myself. He really did.

Still, there was no use denying it. I felt guilty. How fitting that my mind was falling apart now, when I really needed all the ruthlessness I could muster. My chest felt tight, and I inhaled deeply, trying to get rid of the almost strangling sensation it was causing. Even if Lee had not exactly been smart about things he didn't deserve to die, and furthermore I did not intentionally wish to hurt the others. My…friends. Then again what could I do? It was already too late turn back, and freeing him myself meant ruining everything I had worked for. Was I willing to exchange my freedom for his? No. This time there was no hesitation. I was not. It is the selfish who survive I reminded myself. The jaguar hunts, he kills, he defends himself, but he does not look out for other people's interests. He is a loner, always a loner.

With a barely audible sigh I got up, stalking upstairs to shower and change. Once again there were complications. Boris had called shortly after my less than desirable confrontation at Hilary's, stating that I was expected at the mansion the next morning at 10 O'clock, sharp. I hadn't liked his tone. He was bossy, and of course I was not going to abide by his orders. The worrying thing however, was that my grandfather had allowed it. I was his favorite, and for him to have Boris call me in such a fashion; it could only mean one thing. He was displeased.

I tried not to think about the liquid breathing tank. Waves of fear and agony ripped open old wounds, and I shuddered underneath the warm water. I had been taught not to feel fear, or rather, not to act on it. While fighting you should always have a healthy amount of fear; otherwise you'll get sloppy. Or perhaps not fear, but at least some kind of emotion, nervous excitement maybe. Unfortunately the box was the exception. It only served to push me over the edge, into the despairing darkness which was always waiting at the corner of my vision. Years of training be damned; it still frightened me. Just as he did, grandfather. And it was the type of fear I'd rather be without.

With mechanical movements I dried my hair with a clean towel, wandering back into my room. The large wooden box was opened, and the Muramasa was resting on my bed. I gently picked it up, drawing the shimmering blade from the scabbard in one fluid motion. The cool steel seemed to live its own life when it captured the light from outside. Dark ripples of charcoal, silver and pale white washed over it, through it. The balance was perfect, and once again I found this fact vaguely disturbing. It felt as if this sword was made for me, and I didn't really like the ideas this encouraged. Still, I slid it back in its scabbard. I brought it with me, carefully secured in the passenger seat, wrapped in a piece of dark blue silk.

It was stupid of course, but somehow it just felt right. I had pulled on my training gear as well; with my wrists covered in leather protection. What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? I drove halfway to the mansion before I turned back. You coward, I chastised myself. I changed back into jeans and a t-shirt, leaving the sword and training clothes in the car for god knows what reason. Then I reluctantly left the house once more, driving slower than usual. It irked me that grandfather had such a strong hold on me, made me furious. My resolve felt stronger than ever. If Lee had to die so that I could get away then so be it.

The butler opened the doors for me with a respectful bow when I arrived, while one of the servants parked the car in the nearby garage.

"Young master Hiwatari", he greeted.

"Mr. Hiwatari is expecting you on the patio".

Sometimes I wondered how much the staff actually knew about what was going on in this place. I was positive they knew about the box at least, probably they knew more, almost everything. They see themselves as respectable citizens but they still don't do anything I pondered. Then again I understood. They had families to feed, lives to live. Of course they did not care about what happened to the already cold and less than likeable young master Hiwatari. I would probably have felt the same.

To my surprise Boris was seated next to grandfather. They were not conversing, and I could see the tension in his shoulder, but he had still been allowed to sit, which did not bode well for me. I bowed my chin ever so slightly as a sign of respect, and he gestured for me to take a seat opposite the two of them. One of the maids quickly came carrying croissants, strawberries and coffee, with badly hidden resignation I reluctantly took a bite. There was no arguing this time; not when Boris was present. That was the number one rule. Any disagreements we might have, whatever its insignificance, should be kept private. Never question him in public, never!

When I was done eating and busy balancing my coffee on one knee, absentmindedly balancing the chair on two of its legs, Boris finally lost his patience. At first he started fidgeting, then he started sweating, and in the end his breath became nervous and uneven. Fear and anticipation was rolling off of him in waves, and I sent him a condescending look, disgusted. His purple hair was unruly and dense with sweat, and he was starting to smell.

"You are such a pitiful creature Boris", grandfather said conversationally, all the while looking at me.

"Yes Mr. Hiwatari", the fool responded, eyes lowered.

I sneered, quickly schooling my features when I caught the pleasure in grandfather's eyes. Boris was getting on my nerves. He was not even a snake, just some disgusting worm. I wanted nothing more than to step on him.

"Kai", grandfather addressed me.

His tone was serious, and immediately reverted most of my attention over to him, face blank. Mahogany eyes met my own, cool, calculating, curious.

"Boris is concerned that you have gotten soft", he stated.

I sent the offender a withering look, jaw tightening. You idiot! What have you done? What the fuck have you done? He just smiled, showing of rows of surprisingly white teeth. With measured, restrained movements I retrieved my switchblade from my jeans pocked, evenly placing it on the table between me and Boris. It was an offer, and a part of me hoped he would accept it.

"Hahahahaha"

He smiled.

"Soft Boris? You think he is soft?" Grandfather wondered, his voice mocking.

He laughed again.

"You have offended him I am afraid, offended me. And now he is offering to get back at you".

Boris was pale, eyes darting uneasily from side to side.

"Tell me Boris, why should I refuse him the pleasure of ending your life?"

Good. The focus was on him now, not me.

"I…I….", Boris stammered, licking his lips, struggling to come up with an excuse.

Grandfather's smile widened; he was enjoying this, thriving on it. I kept my features carefully blank, only allowing a small amount of cool interest to show. He was watching, always watching. If I showed even the slightest hint of weakness he would know, and I would end up in the box.

"I….he hates me", Boris finally crocked out.

"It….I…I am easy for him to kill".

I felt cold inside. Hope was shining in his watery eyes. Not a good thing.

"Is that so", grandfather inquired.

He seemed bored.

"Give him something else to kill then".

An uneasy silence settled between the three of us while Boris looked around wildly.

"Her!" He shouted

"He can kill her!"

He had pointed at one of the maids, who froze under his scrutiny, eyes widening in panic as grandfather waved his hand in her general direction. A couple of his minions grabbed her before she could do anything, and she was dragged halfway across the immaculately furnished patio, screaming.

"NO! NO PLEASE!"

One of the men punched her, and soon she was lying in a pathetic heap on the ground, whimpering. I merely watched, unmoved, indifferent, unwavering. This was none of my concern. She was nothing to me; merely a target. Not a person, a target.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Boris questioned, eyes glinting wickedly.

I looked at grandfather, patiently waiting for his permission. He gave a sharp nod, and I stood up, pocketing the switchblade once more. His eyes narrowed.

"I have not tested the Muramasa yet", I quietly said.

Grandfather smiled.

"You have it with you?"

"Hn", I confirmed.

I stretched leisurely before stalking back to the car, unwrapping the scabbard and retrieving the sword. The feeling was the same as always. It felt light, balanced; a natural elongation of my body. Somehow its presence made me feel at ease, despite the fact that it undoubtedly encouraged the darker part of my mind. We were similar I reflected. The both of us born out of shadow, ash and fire. The both of us shaped and prepared with one purpose in mind; death. Of course we got along.

At the patio Boris had calmed down a tiny bit, while the girl was shaking uncontrollably, eyes red and swollen from crying. I tried to detach myself from the situation, tried to ignore the nagging feeling in my chest. Retrieving the sword had bought me what? 5 minutes? Just do it I told myself. It does not matter anyway; it is just a life, one simple life. It is not as if this is the first time. Perhaps not the first my mind argued, but it is the first time I am killing someone innocent. She has not done anything to me; the others had.

A year ago I would have killed her without hesitation, without remorse, with no second thoughts. I had changed, my world had changed. Part of me felt incredulous that I was even considering doing something so terrible, while my darker self was more or less indifferent to the whole thing. Funny how everything seemed so pointless all of a sudden. We all die in the end after all, what did it matter if she died today or tomorrow. Or in 40 years I reflected. There was an all too obvious difference there.

Boris was staring at me with a sense of disappointment as I drew the sword from its scabbard, neatly folding both hands around the already familiar handle. He had not believed that I would do it I realized. And suddenly his disappointment seemed so much more complex than I had initially assumed. There was sadness there as well, and I looked away, unable to fully acknowledge the implications. Yes, I belonged to him, body, mind and soul.

In one fluid motion I lifted the sword, and then I struck.

The blade whistled softly as it cut through thin air, the hamon glimmering in the sunlight. The guards were holding the girl down so that her pale, slender neck was visible, and I watched as the cold steel closed in, inwardly screaming at myself to stop. She had hazel eyes and hair, just like Hilary, and for a few terrible moments it was her I saw there on the ground, bloody and crying, terrified. Of me.

"Stop!"

The command took me by surprise, but I did stop about a millisecond before the hardened edge sliced through the girl on the ground. It was grandfather`s voice, and I looked up, steadily meeting his gaze, faking a look of irritated surprise. My reaction seemed to increase Boris's disappointment, and I forced all the conflicted emotions away, buried them for later. I could not show weakness, not here, not now. Not in front of him.

"Let the girl go", grandfather ordered dismissively, smiling.

"I don't kill my staff, you should remember that till next time Boris….unless you feel like taking her place perhaps?"

He let the not so subtle threat hang in the air for a few seconds, before chuckling darkly.

"Well done Kai".

I did not respond. He was pleased, and I would be left alone for the time being I hoped. Most importantly; he was still unsuspecting of my silent betrayal.

Boris on the other hand seemed to shrink under grandfather's scrutiny. His mouth was half open, spittle dribbling from his lips. The silence was crushing, consuming; it reminded me about the heavy, thick tension before a lightning storm, the moment of sharp anticipation before the bouldering thunder broke loose and the sky would open. A soft rustle of silk was heard as he stood up, allowing Boris to clumsily get to his feet.

I could not recall having seen him this angry before. The effect was…..unsettling. If he yelled, mocked, laughed or sneered at you, everything was in order. It was the silence, the cold, controlled silence, which told me that this time Boris had gone too far. I rarely felt fear, unease, anxiousness yes, but not fear; not the kind of panic which is so prominent in what I can only refer to as prey.

Perhaps it is because I myself am somewhat of a predator, I don't know. That being said even my dark side feared him to some extent while in such a foul mood. Rage can be a potent weapon, especially when it is harnessed and controlled, directed. I did by no means pity Boris, his kind didn't deserve anything but malice. However I was willing to acknowledge the fact that his fate was something no one deserved, not even him.

Personally I have always considered death to be a preferable option, particularly when the alternative is my grandfather's wrath. Boris wouldn't die, at least not yet, not so long as he could still be of some use. However he would die, it was only a matter of time, and of course, torture. What he had done was unforgivable, and we all knew.

He had questioned my grandfather's authority over me; his prized possession. Boris should have been wise enough to know that the moment he mentioned my name he was in deep shit. If there was one thing grandfather did not tolerate on any level it was criticism regarding me, how he disciplined me, or any other thing regarding me.

Fear was rolling off of Boris in waves, and the jaguar in me longed to tear him to pieces, crush him. His pathetic frame huddling on the floor before my grandfather, whimpering and shivering, only served to egg me on. After everything he had done it would only be appropriate. At least then his demise would be a quick affair, rather than the cruel, lengthy and carefully executed approach my grandfather would undoubtedly choose. The dark part of my mind craved blood, all the while knowing deep down that this made me no better than him.

And what would I do if he asked me to kill for him again? The thought made me uncomfortable. I had almost done it, almost. It was not a good feeling. I had looked her in the eye, and I would have sliced her in half when he ordered me to, had it not been for the fact that he had changed his mind. Perhaps I would not have done it, I tried to convince myself that I would not. I tried. Predictably enough I knew better than that. Deep down I knew that I would have done it, even if only because he had demanded it. I felt sick.

This represented a shift of authority I realized, snorting in disgust when tears started pouring from Boris's eyes. He was sobbing, purple hair dense with sweat. I watched him, indifferent. The wall of steel, ice and fire was in place, I didn't feel anything. Grandfather watched as well, eyes glittering with what I could only describe as cruelty. He was taking great pleasure in this, savoring the fact that Boris was on his knees, broken, beaten and ruined.

There was a time when I would never have thought it possible, but today I had been proved wrong. The difference between him and me I pondered, a rush of understanding washing through my mind. If you pushed Boris hard enough he would break, for good. Should one push me I would push back, whatever the consequences. In the end I would always return the favor.

"What a pathetic creature", my grandfather spat.

"Remove him from my sight".

The two guards by the door immediately rushed forward, grabbing a hold of Boris's shoulders before hauling him to his feet, quickly scrambling out. The large oak doors were closed, and I allowed myself the luxury of enjoying the magnificent view of the garden. The mansion was located by the ocean, and when I turned around I could see the horizon far, far away, outlined by the electric blue sea.

"Boris will soon have outlived his purpose", grandfather stated, looking thoughtful.

It was an advance. From now on I outranked Boris, and the idea of being able to boss him around appealed to me. Still, I knew deep down that it was fundamentally wrong. Something in grandfather's mind was broken, just like my own, only with him on a much larger scale. It was in his very soul, it was who he was. He had always been cruel, it was in his nature. I may be cold, calculated, egoistic, heartless even, but never intentionally menacing. Not like him.

"You have changed", grandfather observed.

I stood motionless as he approached me, inwardly flinching when he started circling me, pausing to ruffle my hair. Shame, disgust and bitter sweet rage flowed through me, but I restrained myself, held onto the wall of ice and frozen steel which struggled to keep the fire at bay. He wasn't worth it I told myself, meeting his gaze head on, eyes narrowing in my infamous death glare. Stop, just stop, this is madness! Why are you provoking him? But I still continued to stare, unwavering. I don't know for how long we stood there, staring at each other. In the end I gave in, lowering my eyes in submission, all the while fuming with badly contained fury.

He chuckled.

"You are still wild".

I ignored the comment, crossing my arms and leaning back against the wall, closing my eyes. Silence is the best attack, at least when trying to avoid saying or doing something stupid. I had never been much of a talker anyway.

"Perhaps I have to put more effort into taming you properly".

This time I opened my eyes, unable to keep myself from frowning, jaw tightening and eyes glinting with disdain. Was he serious? Or was he merely playing with me, manipulating me. I couldn't be sure, and this time my guard was up, my face void of all emotion. Should he happen to see that I was getting worried he would strike. Something had changed between us, and he now felt the necessity to put me in my place, to make sure that despite my new position I still belonged to him.

"Hn", I snorted, shifting in an attempt at distracting him.

It worked.

He watched, mesmerized, as I flexed my back in my usual predatory manner, like a cat sharpening its claws and stretching its tail, like the jaguar preparing for his hunt. I knew that I had him then, and bared my teeth without smiling, glaring. A pleased expression settled on his countenance, and I could see his eyes glaze over with possessiveness. It suddenly struck me that I held a certain power over him; even if I found my own actions sickening they clearly evoked some kind of emotion in him, which undoubtedly could be exploited. Despite myself I was fascinated. This new unexplored part of our relationship intrigued me, and I was tempted to see how great my influence actually was. Very tempted. But no, this was not the time. Wait I told myself, wait for the opportune moment.

"You are something special", grandfather slowly said, shaking his head.

"Whatever", I mumbled off handedly.

My all too common response whenever I felt out of place. I had to stop saying that. It was far too predictable.

An odd silence ensued, in which I stood gazing emptily at the ocean view, while his eyes were glued to my frame, taking in my every movement. My thoughts went to Hilary, and I wondered what she was doing, what she was thinking at this exact moment in time. It was now two days since that fateful dinner, and I hadn't heard anything from her. Neither had Rey, and I didn't dare ask too many questions, in case he got suspicious. He was better off not knowing I decided, cringing at the idea of Tyson and Max finding out about the incident. I would never hear the end of it.

"You are thinking about the girl", grandfather observed.

There was a hint of jealousy in his voice, and I was instantly alarmed. I had to watch my body language, he read me far too easily.

"She is attractive", I said, not bothering to deny it.

He studied my face closely, seemingly pleased by what he saw, because he let the issue slide. I left shortly afterwards, being dismissed to return to my branch of the company. There wasn't very much for me to do; I had completed most of my tasks the same morning, and so I left after a couple of hours. A few promising suggestions for a CIO had been placed on my desk, and I had my secretary schedule interviews over the weekend.

I hoped I would find someone soon; there was only so much I could do on my own, especially considering my own plotting and scheming against grandfather. There was no denying that I couldn't do this by myself. Not if I wished to succeed.

I had been alone for so long, and the idea of including someone in my life seemed foreign, unnatural. The jaguar hunts alone, always alone.


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Okay, here we go, the end is closing in, next chapter will hold the final confrontation. Anyways, I am a bit said that no one is reviewing, but I´ll complete this anyway, seeing as there is only 2 or 3 chapter left. **

**FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRICIATED! **

**KirayHimawari: Thank you so so much for the review! It is so good to know that someone is reading and enjoying the story, and I am really sorry that it has been such a long time since the last update! Great that you are liking this so far. I am afraid we are nearing the end, and in chapter 18 the final confrontation will ensue. It is a relief that you think the jaguar metaphor is appropriate, I will admit that I was slightly uncertain about it for a while. Anyway, you are totally awesome as always! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable <strong>

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>I clutched the steering wheel with something close to desperation, jaw clenched and teeth gritted. My wrists shook from the strain, my knuckles whitening, and for once not even the familiar hum of the V8 was enough to pull me out of the trance. The Muramasa was perched between the seats, the intricately constructed handle within reach of my right hand. I didn´t look at it, tried not to think about it. You didn´t kill her, I told myself. You didn´t! But you would have, you wanted to….my mind threw back at me, my darker self not really caring about the fact that I had been inches away from slaughtering an innocent maid.<p>

"_Tell me Kai, what do you see in the dark when your demons come?"_

"_Do you see yourself?"_

Just like a puppet I had obeyed his every order, and even though I had briefly considered defying him, I gave in when it mattered. However, what worried me the most was my own state of mind. I was not upset, not really, not in the way I should be.

No, as backwards as this my sound I was concerned because of my own lack of emotion. I was angry, a bit unstable perhaps, but this was mainly because of grandfather´s involvement. The girl, whenever I thought about her I felt….uncomfortable, anxious almost. Seen from a rather generous point of view I suppose I could say that this was an improvement. A year ago I would not have felt anything. Then again it was not enough, not by far.

Darkness wouldn´t care, a small, almost non existent part of me stubbornly maintained. Wouldn´t ask. Even so, why did I not do anything? Someday I had to take control. He was doing this because I was allowing him the power. Everything I wanted was well within my reach, the keys to my cage dangling right before my nose. Why could I not take them? Why? Was it because even though I hated it the cage made me feel secure? Gave a sense of…..stability? The thought made me feel cold inside.

White hot rage was cursing through my veins like poison, causing my blood to boil and impairing my ability to think clearly. I wanted to kill someone. Of course the irony of this thought was not lost on me, but there was no use deluding myself. I was who I was, and there was not much I could do about it.

A good thing other people had no idea what was going on in my mind I reflected; I would undoubtedly have been locked up for life. Then again I probably deserved it. Even if I had not chosen this existence for myself, I never would have, there was no doubt about the fact that I was not an overly compassionate individual.

I let out a strangled breath, slowly forcing my body to relax, loosing my grip on the steering wheel. Inwardly I was a mess, but when I looked at my reflection in the windshield I looked in control; if not calm then at least determined. The rage was still sizzling, turning into a slow burning fury which I knew from experience would not go away. I wanted to scream, to destroy. Why couldn´t I just kill him? Rid myself of his foul presence once and for all? On one hand there was nothing I wanted more. I longed for it, craved it, needed it with all my heart. Unfortunately life is a complicated thing, and I was still in the cage, trapped and held back by a thick, choking collar.

I called Hilary, the fire still threatening to tear me apart from inside. It was a stupid thing to do, but right then I needed her; badly. She answered at the second ring, and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Kai!" She whispered softly, sounding awed.

I could easily picture what she looked like; full, rosy lips pursed, forming a small o in surprise, eyes glinting with a combination of excitement, lust and anxiousness.

"Are you free tonight?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Strained.

She paused for a moment, and I could almost feel her disappointment. Fuck her!

"I…we are going to this thing at church", she said.

"My…m…my whole family is going".

I immediately detected the hint of regret in her tone, along with the way she said the last word almost hesitantly. The whole family…..so the house would be empty then. Interesting.

"Wha…what about tomorrow?" she asked softly, eagerly.

No, I couldn´t wait that long. I needed her now, as in no more than 15 minutes, not in half a day.

"Tell them you are not feeling well", I responded shortly, hanging up before she could answer.

I suppose someone more considerate would have felt bad, but of course I did not. Instead I drove to Hilary´s place at blazing speeds, pausing only to check that there were no cars in the driveway before parking right in front of the house. The lady living next door was standing by her mailbox, gawking at me as I got out of the 458, slamming the door and stalking inside the house without knocking. Even if she went to Hilary´s parents about it I didn´t really feel inclined to care. After all it was not my problem. It merely annoyed me how nosy these people sometimes were. Why would they never mind their own business? Probably because their existence was too easy, to….uncomplicated.

Hilary came running down the stairs when I entered, wearing jeans shorts and a pale blue singlet. You could see her bra underneath, and for about two seconds I was distracted enough to forget my current predicament. Our eyes locked momentarily, and I could feel the air charge with tension…..with expectation. She bit her bottom lip and looked at me, wide eyed, and I watched as those delicious pouty lips formed a small, secretive smile.

Funny how that worked I pondered, intrigued. She was no longer the innocent girl that had approached me by the pool all those months ago. I wasn´t quite sure wheatear or not this should bother me; after all I was most likely the one to blame. Then again this new willingness was something which I most definitely valued.

I stepped closer, eyes blazing. She immediately backed up, forcing some distance between us. My predator like stare made her uneasy, and I smirked wolfishly in response, slowly, deliberately edging closer. A soft, pinkish blush crept up her cheeks, and finally her back connected with the wall, effectively hindering any potential escape.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked, surprising myself.

Did I really wish to know the answer?

Conflict was evident in her eyes when she looked at me, excitement, lust, bewilderment and fear dancing over her features. I could tell what emotions was currently taking over, pushing the others away. A slight smirk made my lips part slightly, white teeth glinting.

"Yes", she whispered honestly, willingly leaning forward into my chest.

I stared down into the mess of reddish brown locks with puzzlement, running my hands down her slight frame, before sliding them inside the back-pockets of her shorts. It does´t mean anything, nothing at all. Fear is not something constant I reminded myself, pushing the unease away, dismissing it.

"I think it is a healthy fear", she elaborated, looking up at me through dark lashes, eyes hazy with need.

Finally. That was something I could understand without any deep, all consuming broodings.

Without any further delay I pushed her up against the wall, kissing her. She shivered against me, her breath ragged when we pulled apart. Her lips were swollen, and her sharp intake of breath betrayed her excitement. We stared at each other again, and my gaze hardened, willing her to do…..something. To push me away, to scream at me, to….punish me. Instead she just continued to look up at me, completely breathless. I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth in response to her unspoken question, before complying. She wanted the darkness, craved it.

Part of me was laughing at the paradox, that what she wanted was exactly what she also despised. I could feel the all consuming blackness pulsing and moving at the back of my mind, willing me to give control away, pulling, ripping and tearing at my conscience until there was nothing left.

I leaned in, trailing soft kisses down her exposed throat, before biting down at her shoulder, tightening my hold. She shuddered with pleasure, and once again our eyes locked, mine gleaming darkly, hers euphoric.

That at least, was something I could give her.

Things became a haze after that. It was a comfortable existence, all moving bodies, smooth skin, growls and moans, and of course the ultimate goal; intense but relatively short lived pleasure. She curled up against my side afterwards, and despite my better judgement I allowed it, feeling drowsy and relatively at ease. I deliberately refrained from letting my thoughts stray too far, simply relishing the moment. Some of the previous tension was gone, and I studied the ceiling with a hint of amusement, smirking slightly. She had plastered pink stars all over it.

"I should go", she mumbled.

"They….th…they need me at church".

I almost burst out laughing at her words.

As if I would allow such a thing I reflected absentmindedly. With experienced, persuasive fingers I gently turned her over, entertaining myself by drawing lazy circles over her shoulders, the small of her back and then her backside. She purred with contentment, once more settling down beside me, arching her back slightly.

I stood up then, lazily stretching, before pulling on my boxers, jeans and t-shirt. Part of me felt a bit bad at her expense, but then again she had asked for it. Of course this had certain drawbacks. I could feel her longing, see the growing need in her demeanor, feel my own need return. But no, she would have to wait till next time. I would leave when I pleased, and so would she.

"Ka…Kai!" She insisted, taken aback.

I sent her a look loaded with dark promise, before abruptly taking my leave. My hair was messed up and dense with sweat, and I got another outraged look from the nosy neighbour on my way out. I purposefully chose to ignore her, inwardly laughing. Yes, I had corrupted the sweet, compassionate girl that did charity work and dutifully went to church four days a week. And no, it didn´t bother me. Or perhaps it did. Suddenly I was not so sure anymore; about anything.

Rey was waiting outside when I arrived home, and a stab of guilt was quickly quenched before I expertly parked the car by the entrance. Somehow his serious face reminded me about Lee, and I schooled my features with practised ease before I approached him. Face unreadable, as always. His clothes looked crumpled, as if he had slept in them, which he probably had, everything considered.

They came from the same village Tyson had once told me, and I had been under the distinct impression that although they were rivals they held a certain brotherly love for each other. One which I couldn´t help but envy. It was something special I suppose, considering the fact that they had grown up with each other. They were practically family. The now familiar sting of guilt returned full force at the idea, and I forced at welcoming nod in Rey´s direction.

"You have had sex", Rey stated, giving me a tired, lopsided grin.

" I can smell it"

"Hn", I responded, both eyebrows rising quizzically.

He just stared at me, rather smugly I might add. Despite myself I smiled, mildly amused. Even if he read me far too easily for my liking I would admit that I was comfortable in his presence. He was a…..friend, I suppose, although I still didn´t understand the concept as well as I´d like.

"Good?" He asked, playful curiosity evident in his tone.

"Mindblowing", I supplied offhandedly, vaguely aware that he was following me inside.

As usual I sat down by the kitchen island, watching as he opened the fridge with casual familiarity, taking out ingredients to make pancakes and hot chocolate. Strange how such a simple thing could become such a valued routine. Moments later a streaming cup was placed before me, topped with delicious looking whipped cream. Pancakes followed shortly after, and he watched as I wolfed everything down, looking oddly detached.

"How are you?" I asked after a while, leaning back to absently sip hot chocolate.

Despite my unfamiliarity with caring for others it somehow always felt right with Rey. I don´t know. He is the kind of person it is easy to be around because he understands things, understands people. But, at the same time he is sharp, overly so. And once again I reminded myself not to become too comfortable. Not to trust, at least not completely.

"Exhausted", he admitted, picking on his barely touched pancakes.

"Eat", I said, realizing in that very moment that I sounded exactly like grandfather.

For a few, tense seconds I was filled with confusion, wanting to express myself in a more…..considerate manner, without really knowing how.

"You…..should it", I repeated; a clumsy attempt at rearranging the sentence.

Perhaps I was still riled up after what had happened only hours earlier. I don´t know. All I can say is that I rarely make mistakes, not like this.

Rey looked at me, perceptive as ever, but he did not say anything, instead he took a big bite of pancake, thoughtfully chewing, eyes narrowing in what I could only describe as an almost predator like interest. He was onto me.

"I have never had sex with a girl before", he then said, catching me completely off guard.

"Is it good?"

"Obviously", I replied after a moment of shocked silence.

He was acting….strange. Then again so was I.

He winked at me, before suddenly turning serious again, very serious.

"Be nice to her Kai, she is a good girl, you know that".

I didn´t answer, just met his gaze dead on, refusing to promise anything. For Rey I was willing to make an effort, but I would not make a promise I did not intent to keep. His eyes glinted sharply at me, and I could tell that there was something he wanted to say to me, something important. A moment of profound silence passed between us, and I froze in an almost kinetic stillness, the jaguar awakening in a flash.

It was a part of me I had never shown him openly previous to this. He had sensed it, felt it, seen it from the corner of his eyes, but never looked it in the eye. The jaguar is an elusive creature; difficult to find but when confronted impossible to ignore. Oddly enough it was the part of myself that I valued the most. Not weak and compassionate, not deliberately menacing. The jaguar represented something in between, a natural balance of opposing views and raging emotion.

"I don´t know you at all, do I", Rey hesitantly said, voice quiet but observant.

It was a statement, not a question, and although his tone was void of any bitterness, it had a brittle quality to it that I had not heard before.

"You know what is worth knowing", I said after a while, unable too keep the dark edge away from my words.

Rey just shook his head.

"I know what you want me to know", he corrected.

"Hn"

"You have seen things", he said, clearly searching for some kind of reaction.

"Experienced things, unspeakable things".

My heart was pounding like a machine gun, blood thundering in my ears. How did he know?

"It is in your eyes, in your every movement. Like you are just waiting for someone to strike. You are always so…aware".

Was this a confrontation? Was it concern? What was he doing, why was he talking like this? Question, always questions, and then an all consuming, mindblowing confusion, along with regret. I didn´t want him to know, to see who I really was. It wouldn´t do him any good, and it certainly wouldn´t do me any good. With a disturbing sense of finality I realized that I was ashamed.

Rey leaned forward, resting both elbows on the table, golden eyes narrowed in determination.

"Talk to me", he said.

"Talk to me!"

I stared at him, refusing to give anything away. How could I talk to him? If I told him what he wanted to know he would leave; he would see me for what I really was. A merciless killer. And furthermore, responsible for Lee´s current predicament. Even if he was totally unsuspecting of this admission I felt certain that he would never forgive such selfishness. No, he would hate me for it, and in my dark, crumbling world I wasn´t sure if I could take that.

"I…..I cant´", I said, resenting the hint of desperation in my voice.

But no, I really couldn´t. The mere fact that some part of me wanted to was a terrible reminder of my own weakness, of the mess this had gotten me into. Grandfather would have been furious with me, with this shadow of what he had sought to create. This was the exact thing he tried to rid me off; the ability to get attached to other people. Or rather, weakness, ability was the wrong word. You coward I chastised myself. You fucking idiot!

Rey looked at me, brow furrowed in what I presumed to be confusion and worry. He was trying to understand, to see through my pretence. Even if I secretly wanted him to there was no use. I had to stop this.

"Rey", I slowly said, regarding him with a cool look. Eyes reflecting the temperature of a glacier.

"Don´t push me".

"I…I am not…"

"Don't ", I deadpanned.

"Just don´t"

With that I stood up, leaving the kitchen and walking upstairs with controlled, measured movements. Only when I had undressed and made it safely into the shower, did I allow my hands to start shaking. Waves of nervous energy was once again coursing through my veins, and I closed my eyes underneath the warm water. How had I ended up here, feeling ruffled and anxious, completely lost in a world that had not been particularly kind to me.

With a sigh I exited the shower, drying off and dressing in clean clothes. There was a message on my phone; from Boris. My grandfather requested my presence at the mansion within the hour. I could hear Rey leaving downstairs, quietly closing the door. He had probably even done the dishes. Our conversation had left me deeply unsettled, and once more I picked up the Muramasa on my way out.

It was time to end things, for good this time….


	19. Chapter 18

**Authors note: Yup, the conclusion is here, I´ll post an epilogue but that is pretty much it. And if you guys want a sequel I suggest you start reviewing soon!**

**Secretsareneverkepthiddenfor ev: Thanks a lot for reviewing! Yeah, I know the feeling, this has been one of my favorite stories to write, so it feels a bit strange that it is almost over. Hope you´ll like the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>Fate is a strange thing. I had never given it much thought. In the Abby my entire goal had been to exist, to survive. There was little space left for brooding over ones position in life, be it for better or for worse. Grandfather had always claimed that I was exactly where I was supposed to be, where I was destined to be. Where fate meant for me to be. Of course this was kneeling by his feet, bending to his every will.<p>

My beliefs; I didn´t know. To be honest it didn´t really interest me. What got my attention was that which was immediate. I lived in the moment, and although I was an expert at coolly assessing future situations and plan accordingly, I never expected things to turn out that way before I was there, living it. A consequence of leading a life in which every precious moment could be your last perhaps, I don´t know. Either way I felt calm, at ease, for the first time in years.

_The game_ that grandfather had gone to such lengths to perfect was over, his chess pieces scattered about, crushed under my feet. He just didn´t know it yet. It is what happens when all the rules are set aside I reminded myself; chaos ensues. But this time it would be my chaos, not his carefully orchestrated plans and scenarios.

I had gotten enough of it all a very long time ago, but it was not before now that I had decided to actually act on it. Rey´s confrontation had been the trigger I suppose, waking me from the haze that had kept me in check for most of my life.

It was oddly refreshing, finally having made my decision, and as I parked the Ferrari in the impeccably gravelled roundabout before the mansion, I glanced one last time at the electric blue sea in the distance. Hope, I realized, that was what this was. I could do this, had to do this. If nothing else then at least for my own sanity, my own future, and most importantly; my own freedom.

My ultimate goal I reflected, thoughtfully exiting the car, the Muramasa slung nonchalantly over my back. Its weight was familiar and foreign at the same time, and although it provided a sense of security, it was also a constant reminder.

I entered the mansion with the usual sense of anticipation, obediently following the butler inside as servants opened doors for me and asked if there was something I desired. Naturally I ignored them, preoccupied and yes, uneasy, now that I was about to do what I had come for.

Could I really do it? Could I kill him? The question hovered in my mind for a few conflicted moments before I dismissed it. Don´t doubt, don´t think, just act.

The living room was bussing with activity when I entered, guards scattering about, preparing and carrying things around. The large fireplace was lit, scarlet flames hissing and crackling, whispering and singing to each other. The early evening gloom had already settled outside, and dark shadows loomed in the corners of the room, enhanced by the warm glow from the fire.

Grandfather was seated comfortably in a large, antique chair, watching people move about with self-assured satisfaction. He was balancing a glass of vintage red wine on one knee as he always did, and in the dim light the liquid looked almost black.

He looked up when I entered, face contorted in a welcoming smile. Mahogany eyes glinted with pleasure at the sight of me, and I could feel his possessive gaze, taking in every detail. I was his creature, his creation. And that was when I knew that I couldn´t do it. The collar was tightening, the chains still in place. I couldn´t.

I stopped at an appropriate distance, hiding the fact that my previous resolution was now completely shattered. His hold was too strong I realized, feeling numb under his scrutiny. Cold, frozen, and at the same time the jaguar wanted nothing more than the opportunity to tear him to pieces. I was fire, ice and steel, fury in its purest state, and yet I was unable to act without his compliance.

"Look at you", he breezed, narrowing his eyes as I stopped a couple of meters away from him.

"What a stunning creature you have become…is that not right…..Boris?" He inquired, voice laced with a combination of menace and satisfied obsessiveness.

Boris only nodded in response, standing, shoulder slumped, not looking quite as in control as I was used to. He would probably be dead within a few weeks I suspected, perhaps less, depending on grandfathers generosity.

"Sit", he ordered.

A couple of aids immediately brought another chair, placing it opposite his. I did as he asked, forcing a relaxed stance even though every fibre of my being was loaded with tension.

"How are you?" He asked, leaning back to watch me.

I didn´t respond at first, merely watched him guardedly, struggling to calm down and get things in perspective.

"Good", I then said, voice cold, indifferent.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, before he bared his teeth in a menacing grin.

"You saw the girl today", he stated, expectation evident in his tone, along with the unmistakable hint of deep displeasure.

It seemed to be the day for confrontations regarding Hilary I reflected dryly, anything but amused. Once again I had placed someone I…cared for, in a less than favourable position.

"It is just sex", I said, allowing a hint of disinterest to seep into my voice, effectively hiding any doubts I might have had.

"Sexual pleasure you can get elsewhere", he dismissed, patiently waiting for me to slip, to admit to some form of weakness.

"Her family is Christian", I hesitantly said.

"She has a different world view"

Grandfather looked at me, an indulgent smile gracing his lips.

"A view which you have changed", he stated.

"Twisted and taken away from her, to your own gain".

He was grinning now, eyes glowing with intense satisfaction. It was the truth, the awful, terrible truth. I wanted to scream at him, but found myself unable to move, to do anything at all other than wait for his next words. I felt numb. He understood me, and I hated him for it.

"You are learning little phoenix; becoming exactly that which I envisioned such a long time ago"

"Becoming what?" I asked, unable to fully contain the hatred.

He laughed heartedly at my sudden tenseness.

"My, my, look at you. Ever the predator ".

He paused, eyes glinting with appreciation.

"It is such a breathtaking thing, watching you".

I was momentarily distracted when the double doors in the other end of the room was opened, and in came what I had been dreading the most. The large metallic contraption was being carried inside by several aids, and I instantly felt my mind shut down, becoming one large, bottomless pit of fear, agony and biting rage. The box, my own personal little nightmare.

"Relax, it is not for you", grandfather assured, standing.

I followed his example, despite myself feeling at least a little bit more at ease.

"You did not answer my question", I said, gazing intensely at him.

"All in due time", he responded, affectionately ruffling my hair.

The action caused my discomfort to return full force, and his hand came to rest on my neck, grip tightening slightly as Boris stared one moment too long. My face remained expressionless as one more person entered, although I almost jerked in surprise when our eyes locked briefly. It was Tala, and I glared, jaw clenching. He quickly looked down, scurrying to the side and taking up position next to Boris by the far wall.

"His presence angers you, does it not?" Grandfather inquired silkily, amused.

He still had not removed his hand, and I felt his cold fingers brush the side of my face in a caress. My skin burned from where he had touched me, frustration and a sense of almost unfathomable rage making my entire frame rigid with contained tension.

"Yes", I admitted, knowing better than to lie to him.

Once again he had complete and utter control, I felt lost and despairing. How could I ever get away from this, from him? He stroked my hair gently, before suddenly pulling at the sun bleached locks, hands firm.

"Behave", he warned, still smiling, before letting me go.

It took most of my self control to stay where I was. Should I happen to put more distance between us when he clearly wanted me to remain next to him, I would undoubtedly end up in the box, again. As always public dissent was the ultimate offense, and so I remained next to him, the habit of obedience something I found difficult to change.

Moments later a body was manhandled inside, its head covered by a large, dark sack. He was crying and whimpering, and my finely attuned senses immediately picked up the coppery smell of blood. I knew who it was even before they revealed his face, knew it in the core of my being. How could I not, and a pang of guilt and sorrow surged through me as he was thrown to the floor, a few well aimed kicks causing him to shake uncontrollably.

Then one of the aids stepped forward, removing the sack with a quick slice of his switchblade. It was Lee, who else? He looked terrible, face bruised and beaten, and when he lifted his head our eyes locked. I remained indifferent, staring evenly back at him even as he bared his teeth in a vicious sneer. A few of them were broken I noted, struggling to keep my emotions in check.

Lee shook his head slightly, eyes never leaving my face. I knew what he was thinking, knew what he thought. That I was completely brainwashed, nothing but a mean, ruthless killer. Nothing but my grandfathers favourite pet, his wolf, his jaguar, to order around as he pleased. Perhaps he was right.

A few more aids stepped forward, connecting a smaller container to the box. It was where the breathable liquid was kept, before pouring into the larger chamber. Lee tore his attention away from me for a few seconds, clearly wondering what was going on. He conducted himself with honour, I´d give him that. Not panicking, not screaming or pleading. And that was when I realized, he was probably exhausted, he had given up.

Something in me broke then, and I averted my attention elsewhere, intently scrutinizing one of the large oil paintings adorning the wall above the fireplace. I could feel Lee´s eyes on me again, and this time there was a silent plea in them, one which I couldn´t answer, even though I wanted too.

Grandfather´s hand came to rest on my neck again as the guards proceeded to turn the hideous machine on, a low, rumbling sound filling the room. To my surprise there was no smell of chemicals this time, and I stared at the horror with confusion. Then it struck me, as the hand on my shoulder gently started massaging my already sore and aching muscles; they were going to drown him. For real this time, there was no breathable liquid, only water.

Time seemed to pass oddly slow as my mind processed this new information, and then I did something I had never in a million years thought I would do. With one agile leap I thundered into the nearest aid, throwing him to the ground in a mess of arms and legs, effectively freeing Lee in that same instant.

"STOP!" Grandfather bellowed, the walls literally shaking from his rage.

I barely had the time to react as guards and aids closed in from all directions, pinning me down on the floor as they had done countless times before. There was however, one crucial difference. This time I had a weapon. The darkly lacquered scabbard of the Muramasa was stuck beneath me, against the wooden floor, and I could feel the sharp edge of the guard pressing uncomfortably against one shoulder blade.

The man who was on top of me, pinning me down, glared, eyes glowing with what I could only describe as pure cruelty. For a moment I was frozen, undecided, and then a life of training kicked in, my previously limp body become liquid steel. With one quick roll I had the sword in the right position, slamming the blunt scabbard right up into his stomach before twisting around, pulling the sword in one fluid motion.

The Japanese katana is a slashing weapon, incredible sharp, incredibly effective; especially on people who are only wearing simple uniforms. I sliced at everything that moved, and in the blink of an eye the room had been turned into a total mayhem, blood everywhere. Incredible amounts of it actually. One of the guards drew his gun, but he was too slow, and his hand was cut off before he could pull the trigger.

"I WANT HIM UNHARMED!" Grandfather shouted out, hidden somewhere in the chaos, incensed.

Three loud bangs made my ears ring as someone´s gun went off, a second person staggering backwards, clutching his chest. Then he fell and another one took his place barrelling forward, mouth open in a hideous scream as he lounged, I sidestepped, turned and sliced in one motion as he passed me, quickly ducking to counter a third person.

Tala was somewhere behind me, and to my surprise he was helping me, covering my back as his rather impressive martial arts skills held more attackers at bay. The Muramasa sliced through everything that was in my way as if it was made of butter, and I barely registered that the chair I had previously been sitting in was now burning, black smoke spiralling towards the ceiling.

The flames were living their own life as they licked up the walls, some poor creature rolling around in them, screaming in agony. There was blood everywhere now, on the floor, the walls, on me; hands, face, hair. It was just everywhere. Or perhaps it was merely flames, I don´t know. It was spreading quickly, like wildfire it washed over the room, the heat becoming almost unbearable. The faces on the oil paintings disappeared, melted away in a grotesque display of pure, crimson fire.

"_Fire, it is in your blood, it is what you are"._

"KAI!"

The voice felt as if it was far, far away. It didn´t interest me.

"KAI! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" It was Tala, and he sounded frantic.

"_It is singing to you, is it not?"_

"_It is what you are"_

I turned around briefly, only to see him and Lee standing in the doorway, screaming and shouting at me to join them. I didn´t, Instead I continued forward, straight into the smoke.

He was standing by the fireplace, eyes wild with cold fury as our gazes locked. I glared back, raw emotion at its most heartbreaking; a hatred so vast that it seemed almost unfathomable. I felt like a monster, a killer, like something utterly dark and terrible. The sword in my hands more than enough proof.

"Kneel", he said.

I stared.

"Kneel!"

He didn´t scream, didn´t raise his voice. But I still heard it, felt it, despite the angry roar of the flames I still heard. We stared at each other, and I slowly sank to my knees, the sword clattering to the ground.

"This will be the last time you defy me, ever again", he growled, bending down so that I could feel his breath against my ear.

I shivered, felt his hand grab my bloody hair, forcing me to look him in the eye. Was this it? The end of me, of all that which I had dreamed of. Did it end now, for good? Yes, if I gave in now that would be it, the final confrontation, and he had won. I lowered my gaze in submission, terrified. Of myself, of him, of everything, but most of all, the future.

"Do you understand Kai?"

There was no room for negotiation.

"I said, do you understand!"

No.

No, I did not understand. I didn´t want too. With a sneer I got back up, hurling myself at him in one last act of desperation. He crumbled to the floor and I rolled past him, hitting the wall underneath the window with a painful bang. For a few strangely emotional seconds our eyes were locked, and I saw wonder there, deep affection. And then one of the pillars supporting the far wall gave in, thundering down and covering his lower body in a cloud of thick, black smoke and glimmering sparks.

He screamed, screamed and screamed. I screamed as well, pressing my hands against my ears, trying but failing miserably at blocking him out. The unmistakable smell of burnt flesh was everywhere, and I looked around wildly, panicking. Then, as in a trance, I slowly crawled forward to where he was lying. I could only see his face and the upper part of his torso, the rest covered in burning debris.

"End it", he whispered, whimpering as I closed in.

I just stared for a few long seconds, before edging even closer, our faces only inches apart. His face was contorted in agony, and I shivered, unable to move.

"Kai", he croaked out, voice hoarse.

"Please…"

He was desperate.

With a sudden determination I crawled forward, reaching for the Muramasa, who was still laying were I had left it. The handle was scorching hot, but I wasn´t burned, it merely seemed to melt in my hand, as always a natural elongation of my arm.

"Wha….what am I becoming?" I whispered once more, feeling oddly detached as we stared at each other.

He smiled.

Indulgence and possessiveness was glimmering in his mahogany eyes, along with what I could only identify as….love. And as unsettling as this was; in that moment I couldn´t find it in myself to hate him. Not anymore, not like this. It wasn´t right.

"Untouchable", he said, voice a mere whisper.

I struck, the blade slicing him open in one fluid motion. He was gone, but his voice was still there, ringing in my ears, along with the thundering of the fire.

"_Untouchable"_


	20. Epilogue

**Authors note: What can I say, this have been two productive days. So, after all this time, the end, finally! If you want a sequel let me know. **

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Dark, dense earth hit the luxuriously lacquered coffin with a sound I could only describe as indefinable. There wasn´t anything to compare it with. The priest placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder as grandfathers remains disappeared from view, and I glared, daring him to keep it there. Of course he didn´t.<p>

It was Friday afternoon in one of New Yorks more exclusive cemeteries. The sky was dark grey, almost black, but it wasn´t raining, and I was standing next to the tombstone, a grand monstrosity of black marble. Initially he was supposed to have been buried in Russia, but then his will had clearly stated that no, he wanted his final resting place to be here, in New York. Why I had no idea. Perhaps he felt just as alienated in Russia as I did, I don´t know. Oddly enough Manhattan was more home to me than Moscow had ever been, although home was something relative. I should know that better than anyone.

The funeral had been rather large; I had given the task to Boris, who had unwillingly fulfilled grandfathers last wish in making the event something to remember. Business associates were present, rivals, supposed friends, the press had of course been excluded, although I could easily tell that multiple law enforcement agents were present. For whatever reason they were keeping an eye on me, and for the time being I allowed it. And then…..my friends. All there to speak to the heir of the great Hiwatari empire.

Rey, Max, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary. Even Robert, Johnny and a few of the other beybladers were present. Lee as well, although I had made a point of ignoring all of them, him in particular. Who he had worked for I didn´t know, and I didn´t really care either. So long as he didn´t say anything, which Tala had assured me that he wouldn´t. Speaking of Tala; he and Boris were standing close by, waiting for any orders from me.

In the aftermath of the fire Tala was the one who had taken responsibility, calling the fire department, and making sure to cover up any incriminating evidence before the police arrived. He had told me later that both him and Lee had believed me to be dead. Everyone had. Unable to stop the flames the fire men had been forced to watch the entire mansion burn to the ground. No one could survive such a thing, no one they said.

And then they had found me, sitting on the ground covered in ash, in what remained of the living room, clothes burned away but otherwise completely unhurt. Even my hair had been intact. No one could explain it. Of course I remembered little of this, having been drugged and then brought straight to the hospital. There they had held me for two days, before finally admitting that there was nothing wrong with me.

My thoughts were drawn elsewhere as I felt another hand on my shoulder. I tensed momentarily, turning.

"I am sorry son, I am so sorry!"

It was Hilary´s father, Eric, and I only nodded in response, realizing that the crowd was starting to disperse.

"I will see you at the reception", he said, smiling seriously at me.

I could see Hilary, Rey and the others a few feet, away, patiently waiting for their turn as I was more or less assaulted by an endless stream of condolences. Predictably enough I pulled away at the first chance, quickly making my way to the parking lot. I wasn´t going to the reception. Perhaps I should have but no, I wasn´t going.

Tala and Boris were following me at a safe distance, already having their instructions. With the exception of me, Lee, and Tala, Boris was the only one who had survived the fire. Like a cockroach he somehow seemed to always come out on the other side. Missing a few legs perhaps, but still alive all the same. I still wasn´t quite sure what to do about him, but for the time being he would watch the company along with Tala, to make sure that everything was going smoothly.

Casually loosening my tie and removing the pitch black suit jacked I entered the 458 without another look, backing up and leaving the parking lot before anyone had the time to intercept me. I could see Rey come running out after me, waving his arms and shouting, but I did not stop. Not this time.

I drove home. My stuff was already packed, waiting at the kitchen table. The dark blue duffle bag didn´t contain much; merely some toiletries, a few clean clothes and of course Dranzer. The Muramasa was resting on top of it, and I quickly changed into jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket, leaving the suit hanging over a kitchen chair. Then I grabbed the bag, slung the Muramasa over my shoulder and was on my way.

The note Tala had left for me contained an address, simple as that, no names, no nothing. It wasn´t far, only an hour or so from the outskirts of the city. I could only vaguely remember being surprised when I first received the information; that they would be so close. Did they know? Surely they did, how could they not? It had been all over the news for the past week, and they must have been aware of grandfathers presence here for a long time. Which suggested that indirectly they also knew about mine.

Deep down I knew I probably shouldn´t do this, but I needed to know, I had to. Even if what I would see was unpleasant knowledge was power, and in this case I would not find peace with myself unless I did know.

They lived in a homely looking yellow villa, a well kept green hedge surrounding the property, a large, silver land cruiser parked in the driveway. I parked on the other side of the street, content with observing everything at a distance.

There were several people outside, busy trimming the hedge and having some kind of barbecue while doing it. Was this the right place? Tala had insisted that it was, but I couldn´t recognize the two individuals from the dream. A sense of nostalgia hit me as I watched them; laughing and joking around, fighting over who should have the largest burger. They seemed so…..happy. Like I had never existed.

Well, what did you expect? I chastised myself. That they would be full of loss and sorrow, grieving for someone who disappeared 16 years ago? Not disappeared, given, given away, I automatically corrected myself.

One of the grown ups and a girl my age suddenly turned around, looking at the Ferrari with obvious curiosity. The woman looked familiar, and although her hair colour was different I felt pretty certain that it was her, the woman from the dream, my…mother. She looked older, but I was pleased to see that she was still beautiful, especially when she smiled.

Her face was a bit wrinkled, as one might expect, but I could tell that if anything, they came from smiling a lot. She was slender, and her hair, which I remembered as blond, was now chocolate brown, kept in a simple ponytail. The resemblance between her and the girl was striking, and two set of forest green eyes watched the Ferrari intently from across the street. The girl said something, frowning, and the woman smiled, shaking her head.

I almost smiled back, almost, and then the girl got moving, purposefully striding towards the Ferrari. Perhaps I should have stayed, but I didn´t. With practised ease I quickly started the engine, disappearing around the corner on screeching tires. My heart was thundering in my chest, and after one last moment of hesitation I increased speed, following the highway in the direction of the airport.

A sleek, cream coloured jet was already waiting, and after making sure that the 458 was secure I quickly made my way through the VIP entrance, being welcomed onboard by a flight attendant. It was one of the company jets, which were always at my disposal, particularly now that I was the new head of Hiwatari enterprises.

I dropped my bag and sword in an empty seat, seating myself by the window. The flight attendant immediately brought me freshly made lunch, which I barely touched, and then we were moving, leaving New York behind, for a long time I hoped.

"We will arrive in Morocco in approximately 7,5 hours", the flight attendant chirped.

"Is there anything I can get you Mr. Hiwatari?"

The badly hidden offer wasn´t lost on me.

"No thank you", I dismissed, a slight smirk evident on my countenance. Not today at least.

With that I turned, eyes fixed on the deep blue sea. It looked so vast, endless almost. In a promising way. This would be a brand new beginning for me, the opportunity to start anew with a clean slate. I smiled. A big, honest smile.

Wise men say that two wrongs never make a right.

I disagree….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? THEN PLEASE REVIEW;)**


End file.
